Amigos Especiales
by Bookworm.1994
Summary: - Somos amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos…- Te amo, mejor amiga - Te amo, mejor amigo… para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Amigos especiales

Se mantenía quieto, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, solo… miraba ese trozo de madera. Hacía alrededor de dos minutos que había llegado a la casa de su amigo Emmet, en la cual se desarrollaba una de las salvajes fiestas que él organizaba con motivos débiles y tontos tales como: Aprobar un examen de literatura, que la noche estuviera calurosa e ideal o que el alcohol estuviera a buen precio en el supermercado.

Edward movió la cabeza para volver al mundo real. Abrió la puerta y entró como si fuera su propia casa. Tal vez, no lo fuera pero era prácticamente como si viviera en ella. Teniendo a Bella como mejor amiga implicaba tardes, noches y hasta mañanas enteras en esa casa. La verdad era que ya se sentía uno más de la familia Swan, y a esa altura no le daba ningún tipo de vergüenza comer allí, bañarse o hasta quedarse a dormir. Le fascinaba la relación que tenía con esa familia, pero mayormente le encantaba la relación que mantenía con la menor de ellos.

Bella había sido su mejor y más importante amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria. Era la que siempre había estado, la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa cuando se encontraba triste, su eterna compañera de banco, de fiesta, de tardes, de andanzas. Ella era mucho, era casi todo. Y estaba un 99.9% seguro de que él era lo mismo para ella.

Adentro del hogar, exactamente en el living. Se estaba desarrollando una de las típicas fiestas de Emmet: la música a todo volumen, las botellas de alcohol y licor por doquier, los vasos esparcidos por el suelo, los platos de pizza sobre las mesas y sus amigos dispersos en todo el lugar.

Diablos… como se denotaba el efecto de alcohol durante el tiempo que duró su retraso.

Emmet se encontraba contra la pared, de cara a ésta. Segundos más tarde, Edward descubriría que la causa de esto era que se estaba besando con Rosalie, la cual tenía sus piernas enrolladas en su cadera, sosteniéndose solo de esa forma.

Su hermano Jasper, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, abrazando a una figura, llámese Alice, la cual parecía estar a sus anchas mientras besaba a su novio.

Más allá, Erick, Ben y Tyler bebían cerveza sentados en el suelo, mientras reían de algo.

Mike, por su parte, estaba arriba de la mesa de té, haciendo un streaptes junto con Seth, ambos totalmente ebrios. Tal acto provocó su risa. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Edward buscó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, aunque no la encontró a la vista. En cambio, divisó a Jacob y Leah los cuales parecían muy acaramelados en una esquina del living.

Por ningún lado vio a la chica, por lo que dedujo en donde podría estar. Se dirigió a la cocina a paso acorde a la música y entró en ella, encontrando inmediatamente a Bella.

Estaba de espaldas a él, frente a una licuadora. Dentro de ella se mezclaba algo azul. Mientras tanto, ella meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba.

Edward sonrió y se acercó desde atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos y, muy despacio, hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran sensualmente y bajaran al ritmo de la música. De paso, aprovechó para susurrar en su oído:

_- No puedo ya disimular, te toco y empiezo a temblar… y empiezas tú a desnudarte, me miras y me pides más. Sudados los dos, perdí el control, me entrego y solo sé… que te siento… solo sé que te siento…_

Bella rió con esa voz melodiosa que tanto la caracterizaba y se giró para quedar cara a cara con su amigo.

- No te escuché llegar…

- Con el volumen de esta música, ni escucho mis pensamientos. Así que es imposible. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Attomic blue, ¿quieres?

- Tus tragos, por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre hacen que vea borroso, ¡no sé porqué! – rió, en broma – Pero me encantan, así que ¡venga!

La castaña sonrió y, desde atrás suyo, sacó un embudo de plástico, levantando las cejas, insinuando algo obvio.

El cobrizo pronunció un alarido y negó con la cabeza, riendo. Acto seguido, Bella se subió a la mesada y le colocó el embudo en la boca, para luego vaciar el líquido azul en él y hacerle tragar el trago de esa manera tan inusual.

Cuando terminó el vaso, escuchó un grito. Jasper había entrado a la cocina, tambaleándose, apoyando su cuerpo en el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, el cual respondía normalmente al nombre de Emmet. Aunque, con el estado de ebriedad que este llevaba encima, Edward no creía que él se acordara de su propio nombre o donde se encontraba parado siquiera.

- Edward, n-no te di entgad… - balbuceó Jasper, levantando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

"- ¿Como me vas a ver si estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndote a Alice?" pensó Edward para sus adentros.

- Per bueno ¿Qué hacemos todos acá? ¡Vamos al living a parrandear! – exclamó Bella, subiéndose a la espalda de Edward, llevándose consigo la licuadora y el embudo. Ya lo usaría más tarde con alguien más… o con ella misma.

Dos horas pasaron y la situación en la casa había cambiado. Con cumbia de fondo, los chicos se encontraban descontrolados.

- ¡Vaaamos chicas! – apuraba Emmet.

- ¡See, daleeee!

Ante tales gritos, a Alice y Rose, ambas pasadas de copas, rieron desquiciadas antes de chocar sus labios en un beso que hizo que sus novios enloquecieran y agitaran sus vasos para después sujetarlas respectivamente y besarlas.

Mike ya estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón, rodeado de botellas. En el suelo, Seth se encargaba de tomar lo que quedaba de la séptima licuadora de Attomic Blue que había preparado Bella.

El trío que anteriormente se veía "hablando" en el suelo ya no estaba por el lugar. Tal vez, habían ido a buscar algún lugar para dormir ya que ellos fueron los que más bebieron de toda la noche.

Jacob y Leah habían dejado de tomar en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que debían volver en auto hasta su casa. Fueron los más responsables de todo el grupo. Aunque, Edward y Bella sabían muy bien que el destino final de esos dos era el cuarto de Jacob o en el de Leah, por lo que los dejaron ir tranquilos.

Por esas casualidades de la vida, Emmet dejó por unos momentos la actividad que estaba haciendo (dándole de tomar a Jasper con el embudo de su hermana) y volvió la vista para intentar encontrar a Isabella. "Intentar" ya que su vista no se encontraba en las facultades más apropiadas, por así decirlo.

La vio junto con Edward, ambos riendo como locos, bailando al ritmo de la música. Cada dos pasos, su hermana se tambaleaba y Edward la sujetaba para que no cayera, aunque era muy probable de que los dos acabaran en el suelo. Todo sin dejar de reír, por supuesto.

- ¡Eh, Bella! – gritó el mayor de los Swan. Estaba bien, estaban en una fiesta y se estaban divirtiendo, pero le molestaba bastante ver a su hermanita pequeña tan ebria. Aunque le enfadaba aún más el hecho de que, al día siguiente, no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Con el grito anterior, logró llamar la atención de ambos adolescentes los cuales se acercaron tambaleándose hasta donde estaban las parejas.

- ¡Deja de tomar, Bella! ¡Estas demasiado borracha! – "Oh, creo que se me cayó la cara. La tendré que juntar luego" La verdad era que él estaba igual o más ebrio que su hermana.

- ¿Borracha? ¿Yo? Pff… ¡mírate tú, hermano, estas todo borroso! Jajajajaj – reía la chica amagando con caer al suelo si no fuera por los brazos de Edward.

- Dios, Bella… ¡voy al baño! – exclamó Edward, soltándola de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca y corría hasta el baño, chocándose las paredes en el proceso.

La menor cayó al suelo y siguió riendo.

- ¡Ya voy contigo, Edward! – exclamó, agarrándose del sillón y levantándose. Siguió a su mejor amigo hasta desaparecer, todo esto a la vista de Emmet.

- Mataré a tu hermanito si le hace algo a mi hermanita – balbuceó el moreno, a su mejor amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza.

- Io te mataré antezz que toq-ques a Eddie… - contestó él, poniendo cara de serio, la cual solo duró unos segundos.

Emmet rió y se levantó pata buscar otra botella.

- ¡Fiestaaaaaa!

.

Las luces se colaban por la ventana del living de la casa de los Swan. Ese fue el factor que hizo que Emmet abriera los ojos. Inmediatamente, sintió un dolor punzante en su cien, lo que lo obligó a cerrarlos de forma rápida. Intentó reincorporarse de la superficie en donde estaba acostado y sintió algo pegajoso en su mano.

Haciendo una mueca de asco, visualizó bien la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Y quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

El Despertar

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Emmet no creía que llegaría a vivir lo suficiente como para presenciar ese momento.

- ¡Jajaja, Jasper está babeando! – rió, señalándolo con el dedo índice, acción a la que le siguió que lleve su mano a su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

- Argh, maldición… - murmuró levantándose lentamente, con cuidado de no caerse.

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y profirió un silbido. Esa noche sí que habría sido salvaje.

Los vasos y botellas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin contar que aún no sabía quien había poseído la suficiente lucidez como para apagar la música, ya que en ese momento solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de su mejor amigo.

Hablando de él, se encontraba bastante plácido durmiendo a lo largo del sillón con Alice sobre él, apoyado sobre su pecho, igualmente adormilada.

Mike y Seth descansaban en la alfombra, roncando libremente.

- Esos sí que le dieron duro a la fiesta, jaja.

Continuó caminando hasta dirigirse a la cocina. No creía que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera allí pero era mejor asegurarse. Al ingresar, lo primero que vio fue la licuadora, impregnada con un líquido azul dentro. Y se asustó inmediatamente.

¡Attomic blue!

Ese trago que preparaba su adorable hermanita siempre ponía a todo el mundo de cabeza. Bella nunca había querido darle la receta de esa bebida pero ésta ya se había vuelto famosa en sus fiestas. Pero principalmente, el Attomic blue volvía loco a una persona en especial: Edward.

Vaya uno a saber lo que era capaz de hacer ese chico luego de varios vasos de Attomic blue. Una vez, prácticamente, se había desnudado después de cuatro licuadoras de ese trago. A Emmet no le importó hasta el momento en que quiso encerrarse en el cuarto de baño junto con su hermana pequeña, la cual estaba igual de ebria que él. Por suerte, Emmet había logrado detenerlo antes de eso, sujetándolo por poco.

Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para frenar y recordar fiestas pasadas, ¡debía encontrar a Edward y asegurarse que no le había hecho nada a su inocente hermanita!

Con pasos torpes aún, corrió hasta el pasillo con intenciones claras de dirigirse a las habitaciones, cuando se chocó contra la puerta del baño.

- Diablos… ¡Jaja! – simplemente no pudo contener la risa al ver a Ben durmiendo en la bañera, con Erick a su lado, mientras que Tyler descansaba contra la pared, al lado del servicio.

- ¡Que buena noche habrá sido! – exclamó, para luego recordar el motivo anterior de su desesperación.

- ¡Isabella!

Caminó rápidamente hasta su propio cuarto. En la última fiesta, Bella se había confundido y acostado a dormir en su cama, lo que provocó que él tuviera que dormir en la cama de ella, entre sábanas rosas y osos de peluche. Aunque estaba tan cansado que ni se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta la tarde siguiente en cuando despertó y se vio rodeado de rosa y blanco, muy distinto a su cuarto.

Al abrir violentamente la puerta en donde cargaba un cartel que decía "EMMET EL MEJOR" encontró a una persona que, aunque era muy distinta a su hermana, amaba tanto como a ella.

Sobre su cama, y tapada por finas sábanas azules, estaba Rosalie, con los ojos cerrados, presentando una respiración acompasada.

Olvidó por completo su preocupación por Edward y Bella, se acercó a la cama con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Se veía tan desamparada aunque bien sabía que no era así. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó desde la espalda.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto te amo… - susurró él.

- Sí me lo imagino, yo te amo igual o más que tú – respondió ella con voz suave y adormilada. Él sonrió.

- ¿Te parece bien estar durmiendo en mi habitación mientras que yo estaba sobre el suelo frío y duro?

- Claro que si, además siempre eres tú el que me pide que duerma contigo en tu cama – rió la rubia, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su novio. Lo contempló por un momento y luego besó sus labios.

- Ya ha pasado 1 año desde la primera vez que dormí aquí.

- Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida – suspiró el muchacho como un tonto enamorado, pero eso era lo que su novia lograba en él.

- ¿Quieres que recreemos esa noche otra vez? – preguntó Emmet colocándose sobre ella, procurando sostener su peso con sus antebrazos.

Rose rió.

- ¿El alcohol aún no se ha dispersado de tu sangre? ¡La casa está llena de personas! Y tú más que nadie sabes que hago mucho ruido cuando hacemos el amor. – respondió la muchacha, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su chico.

- Se supone que debo ser el único que sepa que haces mucho ruido – dijo Emmet, repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

- Sí, se supone que tendría que ser así, pero ¿acaso te olvidaste de la vez en que Edward nos vio hacerlo en la cama de Jasper?

El chico comenzó a reír mientras escondía el rostro en la curvatura debajo de la mandíbula de ella.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que fue lo más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

- Tenemos suerte de que no se lo haya dicho a nadie – rió Rose, concordando con su novio.

- ¿Nadie? Bella ya debe saber con lujos de detalles todo lo que él vio, ya que esos dos son… ¡Bella! – recordó, separándose violentamente de Rosalie.

Esa reacción hizo que su acompañante se asustara.

- Emm, ¿Qué sucede con Bella? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

- Yo estaba buscando a Bella, anoche ella hizo Attomic Blue y yo no recuerdo nada, sabes como se pone Edward con ese trago… temo por Bella… mi hermanita, ¡mi hermanita! – repetía el mayor de los Swan como un loco, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, amor, Edward es su mejor amigo. Nunca haría nada para dañarla. – intentó calmarlo.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal si se la llevó de la casa? ¡En el estado en el que estaban, ¿quién sabe a dónde irían a parar? O si abusó de ella y ahora la secuestró y la llevó lejos de mí, ¡no!

- ¡Emmet, déjate de decir idioteces! ¿Ya fuiste a revisar su cuarto?

- Eh… no.

Rosalie levantó una ceja, indignada. Cuando quería, su novio podía ser el más despistado y tonto…

- Bueno, iré a ver su cuarto. Luego vuelvo, hermosa – dijo, sujetándola de la cintura y besándola dulcemente. Rose sonrió.

… pero cuando quería, era el más perfecto novio que una chica podría pedir.

Mientras tanto, Emmet continuó su trayecto hasta la habitación de su hermana, temeroso de que podría encontrar dentro.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta por lo que no representó ninguna dificultad a la hora de abrirla. Apretó los puños y tomó aire, como preparándose para realizar una hazaña comparable con salvar el mundo o debelar la cura contra el Sida.

Entró.

- ¡Bella! – vociferó al ingresar al cuarto, y en ese mismo instante, una imagen aterradora lo hizo quedar como piedra.

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA. EN RECOMPENZA VOY A SUBIR 3 CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS. BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Una situación así

Al momento en que cruzó la puerta, Emmet sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía de forma inmediata. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente y apretó su mandíbula hasta tal punto que creyó que sus dientes se romperían.

_Definitivamente… lo mataré. Mataré a Edward._Pensaba por sus adentros. Y era porque no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

Bella, SU HERMANITA PEQUEÑA, su adorable, inocente, angelical Bella estaba durmiendo entre las sábanas color rosa de su cama. Hasta allí todo normal. Salvando el pequeño detalle de que, entre ella y el colchón, se asomaba una mata de cabello cobrizo. Sí, su hermana se encontraba acostada sobre Edward, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho desnudo de él. Por el lugar hasta donde llegaban las sábanas podía observarse perfectamente que Bella _no_ _llevaba ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo_, lo que lo hizo enfurecerse más.

Su mente de forma automática comenzó a buscar posibles pretextos. Tal vez, ambos estaban demasiados borrachos y solo se acostaron y se durmieron, o Edward se había dormido en su cama y ella lo había tratado de correr y se había dormido en el proceso.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, todo menos eso_ rogaba Emmet, queriéndose convencer a toda costa. Aunque no le quedaron dudas algunas al ver tirado, en el suelo de la habitación, un bóxer negro adornado por un preservativo sobre él.

Dentro de Emmet algo se rompió.

- ¡Edward, te matareeeeeeeeee! –

Por algunas de esas razones que a veces la vida pone delante de ti sin saber porque, Emmet sufrió una conmoción por lo que sucedió después.

Ambos adolescentes abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, desconcertando al mayor de forma total. Voltearon a verlo y se levantaron de la cama para que Emmet pudiera apreciar la situación.

La razón por la cual no podía ver ropa en los hombros de su hermana era porque ella se las había arreglado para ponerse un straples blanco, el cual cubrían las sábanas. Edward no tenía remera pero sí pantalones, manchados por una sustancia azul. Attomic blue.

- ¡Creo que casi te da un paro cardíaco, hermano! – rió Bella, sujetándose el estómago imitando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Emmet! – acotaba Edward, secándose las lágrimas.

El mayor de los Swan parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y caer en lo que estaba pasando. _"Dios, DAME PACIENCIA… PORQUE SI ME DAS FUERZAS LES ROMPO LA CABEZA"_

- ¿Qué… que mierda pasa?

Bella sonrió y pasó a dar la explicación.

- Verás… anoche, ambos estábamos muy ebrios y nos acostamos en mi cama para dormir, por si Rose y tú querían hacer… cosas. – abrevió la pequeña, riendo, provocando el sonrojo de su hermano.

- ¿Y pensaron esto? ¿Anoche? – preguntó Emmet, sorprendido de que ellos pudieran haber ideado todo eso con tal grado de alcohol que tenían encima.

- ¡No, que va! Anoche creo que no podíamos mantenernos parados – rió Edward, uniéndose a la conversación – Bella se despertó al escucharte gritar su nombre desde lejos y me despertó a mí. Lo planeamos hace unos momentos y salió a la perfección jajaja.

En esos momentos, Emmet se sentía el hombre más idiota del mundo.

- Pero… pero… si no pasó nada, ¡¿de quién son esos calzoncillos? – quiso saber señalando los bóxer negros.

- ¡Tuyos! – exclamaron los menores a la vez, haciendo sonrojar una vez más al otro.

- ¿¡Y el preservativo!

- También es tuyo, hermano – comentó Bella sin aguantar la risa. - ¿Crees que yo no sé que los escondes en la casa de muñecas que ya no uso para que papá y mamá no los encuentren?

El mayor de los Swan no podía estar más avergonzado. Su hermanita y su amigo lo habían humillado. Maldita sea. Aunque, dentro de él, un alivio instantáneo se esparció. Todas las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente anteriormente se esfumaron y dieron paso a la tranquilidad.

Respiró calmado y se dirigió a la casita, sacando de ella una bolsa llena de cajas de preservativos.

- Tendré que guardarlos en otro lugar… - masculló inentendible mente, luego se giró y señaló a su hermanita con el dedo índice - ¡Ni se te ocurra crear una situación que requiera el uso de uno de estos! ¡Ni con Edward ni con nadie!

Los dos más chicos volvieron a reír, logrando que Emmet se arrepintiera de lo dicho y saliera de su cuarto a paso rápido, azotando la puerta.

Bella se lanzó sobre la cama y suspiró, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso fue divertido…

- Claro que lo fue. – acotó Edward, acostándose a su lado. – La cara de él fue lo mejor que vi en mucho tiempo… jaja.

La muchacha se acercó y acostó su cabeza en el torso desnudo de él.

- ¿Te puedes imaginar que hubiera hecho si la situación hubiera sido real?

Edward pasó el brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, aprovechando para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo.

- Emmet realmente sería capaz de matarme.

Bella volvió la vista hasta él y se hundió en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Crees que algún día lleguemos a crear una situación así? – inquirió ella.

Edward torció el gesto y la miró.

- No lo sé… lo que sí sé es que ¡te haré muchas coquillas! – de la nada, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, repartiendo cosquillas por todo su torso, poniendo especial énfasis en las áreas en donde él sabía que su amiga era más sensible.

- ¡No, Edward, Jaja! – reía Bella, intentando en vano detenerlo.

Cuando ambos se hartaron, se acostaron nuevamente y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- No pareces de 17 años, Edward… a veces, la inmadurez se apodera de ti.

- Bueno, ya sabes como es. "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres" – respondió en tono serio, obviamente fingido.

- ¡Tonto! – rió Bella, abrazándolo nuevamente.

No podía explicar con palabras lo mucho que amaba la relación que tenía con ese chico. Lo conocía de toda la vida, por lo que él sabía todo sobre ella: secretos, alegrías, aficiones, miedos, todo. Cada día agradecía el hecho de tener a Edward como mejor amigo, realmente lo adoraba.

- Oye Bella

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estira el cuello hacia atrás.

Ella arqueó las cejas y lo hizo; lo que la sorprendió fue que Edward hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besar su piel. Esa acción logró que Bella abriera los ojos como platos y enrojeciera. Los labios de Edward se sentían tan cálidos y suaves.

Estaba por preguntar que le había sucedido para reaccionar así cuando sintió que él mordía su piel y succionaba. Prefirió quedarse callada. Estuvo a punto de llevar sus manos a sus cabellos cobrizos para impedir que se alejara cuando Edward apartó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio alrededor de 5 segundos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió ella, de forma incrédula. Edward sonrió.

- Mira tú cuello.

La chica se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Una mancha morada se extendía por el sector derecho de su piel. Era un chupón perfectamente hecho.

- Muéstrale eso a Emmet y te aseguro que enloquecerá – comentó acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda. Bella se giró, tocando son sus dedos la marca y sin romper el abrazo.

- La próxima vez… avisa antes de morderme. – rió Bella, invirtiendo los roles, siendo ella la que usaba su boca en el cuello de Edward repartiendo besos y mordidas. Edward suspiró y la acercó aún más, sujetándola de la cintura. Su amiga se separó de él y rió.

- Ahora estamos a mano – dijo levantando las cejas de forma inocente.

Él rió, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a repetir la acción anterior. Esta vez, Kari sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él para poder enredar sus dedos en las hebras rubias de su mejor amigo. Se sentía muy bien.

- Chicos, Emmet calentó pizza ¿quieren… un… poco? – la sorpresa se pintó inmediatamente en el rostro de Rosalie. Y es que no estaba preparada para ver dicha imagen. Ya se lo había imaginado un par de veces pero de pensarlo a verlo había un gran trecho. ¿Acaso entre su cuñada y Edward sí existía algo más que una simple amistad?

- Yo… yo no… - las palabras se abarrotaron en la garganta sin permitirle forma una oración coherente. Ambos adolescentes rieron.

- No malinterpretes, Rose… - comenzó Kari.

- … no es lo que parece – completó Edward, tomando a su mejor amiga de la mano mientras salían de la habitación.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos.

- ¿Y que se supone que piense si Edward estaba haciéndole chupones a Bella?

- ¿Qué dijiste Rose?

La mujer recibió un susto de muerte. Eso no podía estar pasando. Por favor, que alguien le dijera que no había metido la pata y que no había sido Emmet el que había escuchado eso.

- Amor, ¿Qué dijiste?

"_Demonios"_

**Y aquí esta el otro cap.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

El huracán Emmet Swan

La rubia se giró para quedar cara a cara con su novio, el cual mostraba una seriedad nunca antes vista en su rostro. Realmente asustaba.

- Eh, amor, yo puedo explicarlo… bueno, en realidad no pero… ¡no le hagas nada, es un buen chico!

- Espera, ¿de qué hablas? Solo pregunté qué habías dicho porque no te había escuchado pero ahora me preocupas, ¿Qué sucede?

- "_No, no, mierda_" Nada, amor, en realidad es… nada – pensó que con eso podría convencerlo pero no fue así. En cambio, él le sujetó las manos y habló con voz comprensiva.

- Mi vida, si tienes algún problema, no me lo ocultes, sé que podremos resolverlo juntos. Por eso, ¿Qué te pasa?

Rosalie se echó levemente hacia atrás, y ahora ¿Qué inventaba?

- Yo… - "_rápido, piensa algo_" – Yo… - tragó con dificultad. Estaba segura de que si le decía, Edward no vería la luz del sol otra vez. Aunque no lo parecía, Emmet era extremadamente sobre protector cuando se trataba de Bella. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía por la desesperación - Amor, yo… - ¿se le revolvía por la desesperación? Comprobó que esa no era la razón en el momento en que, sin haberlo anticipado, se tapó la boca luego de exclamar - ¡Quiero vomitar!

Apartó a Emmet de un empujón y corrió hacia el baño, ante la sorprendida y angustiada mirada de su novio.

- ¡Amor! – _"Así que eso era. Fiu, que suerte que no era algo grave"_

Si supieras Emmet…

.

Luego de haber comido unos escasos pedazos de pizza fue cuando Edward comenzó a sentirse mal. Sentía su estómago pesado y horrible. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea comer con la resaca que tenía. Intentó respirar hondo un par de veces pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

Bella fue la única que reparó en la cara de malestar de su amigo.

- Edwaed, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó ella en voz baja, arrimándose.

Él intentó sonreír aunque falló en el intento.

- Nada, solo que… no me siento bien…

Ella lo miró afligida y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algún medicamento? ¿O quieres acostarte un rato en mi cama?

- No, gracias. Creo que voy a ir al baño a ver si puedo vomitar o algo…

Bella asintió y lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

- Bella, ¿Qué tiene mi hermano? Tenía muy mala cara. – dijo Jasper.

- No se sentía bien del estómago. – replicó ella, bajando la mirada.

- No importa, ya ves como es nada – la animó Emmet al ver su rostro. Ella asintió pero no borró la expresión de tristeza.

Todos en la sala se miraron entre sí; ya que sabían muy bien que Bella era divertida y despreocupada pero cuando se trataba de Edward, hasta el más mínimo detalle era importante.

- Creo que hice demasiado Attomic blue anoche, tal vez eso le cayó mal, a él le encanta y… - se recriminó a ella misma.

- No intentes echarte la culpa, Bella. Edward fue el que tomó demasiado. – contestó Alice, sonriéndole de forma conciliadora.

Isabella asintió y respiró hondo. Luego se levantó de su asiento.

- Veré si necesita algo.

Caminó hasta el baño ante la vista de sus amigos. Al llegar al baño, Edward estaba incorporándose mientras apretaba el botón del servicio.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada.

Él asintió y volvió su rostro pálido hacia ella.

- Te agradecería una aspirina.

Ella asintió rápidamente y abrió el botiquín. Sacó la caja y sacó las planchitas, aunque por intentar de hacer todo eso de forma rápida, las 5 tabletas cayeron al suelo.

- Demonios… - masculló agachándose.

Inesperadamente, Edward hizo la misma acción, logrando que, torpemente, sus cabezas chocaran la una con la otra.

- Auch, perdón… - replicó él, mirando a su amiga.

- Jaja, no hay problema. – respondió ella, levantando levemente la cabeza para ver sus ojos. Mala decisión. No supo porque, pero parecía que los ojos verdes de Edward se habían vuelto aún más verdes… y más hermosos aún.

Por su parte, Edward no supo porque pero los labios de Bella le parecieron aún más apetecibles de lo que siempre pensaba que eran.

Al descubrirse pensando esas cosas, ambos se sobresaltaron y se levantaron.

- Mmm…toma, no necesitas un vaso porque ya sé que las tragas sola.

Él sonrió y la tomó. Esperaba que con eso se le calmara un poco el malestar que sufría.

- Chicos, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Emmet, asomándose por la puerta.

- Si, ya me siento mejor – respondió Edward.

- Mmm, que raro. Pensé que Ben, Erick y Tyler estaban durmiendo aquí. ¿En qué momento se fueron?

Los más pequeños levantaron sus hombros y rieron. Ya podía imaginarse a esos tres durmiendo en el baño. Habría sido una escena muy cómica de ver.

.

Dos horas más tarde, y luego de una intensiva limpieza a la casa de los Swan, los que no eran de la familia se retiraron. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y estaban seguros de que en su casa se preguntaban en donde estaban, aunque ya tuvieran 17 y 18 años y estuvieran de vacaciones de verano. Esa no era excusa para pasar la noche fuera sin siquiera volver a dormir. Envidiaban enormemente el hecho de que los padres de Emmet y Bella estuvieran de viaje, sino no tendrían donde hacer semejantes fiestas.

Emmet se volvió a mirar a su hermana tras despedir a los otros.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Voy a ducharme y a las 5 vendrá Ángela. Invitaré a Leah también. Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿tú que harás?

- Vamos a ir con Jasper a comprar una nueva guitarra eléctrica. No se para que quiere otra si ya tiene dos – contestó Emmet – Báñate rápido que después entro yo.

Bella asintió y caminó hasta el pasillo. La ducha duró tan solo 15 minutos, lo suficiente como para asearse correctamente y lavarse el cabello también.

Salió con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y se asomó por la puerta. Su hermano estaba mandando un mensaje de texto acostado en la cama.

- Hermano, ya te dejé el baño libre.

- Okey, gracias… - respondió él sin mirarla.

Bella asintió y siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Fue cuando Emmet se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Oye Bella!

Ante el llamado, la muchacha se giró a mirarlo.

- ¿Queda shampoo?

- Si, bastante…

- Esta bien, quería asegu… rarme… ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, irritada. Si bien estaban en verano, tenía frío estando mojada.

- ¡Que eso que tienes en el cuello no sea lo que estoy pensando que es!

Fue cuando la menor de los Swan recordó lo que le había hecho su mejor amigo. Se llevó la mano para ocultarlo aunque fue tarde. Emmet ya había avanzado y lo estaba observando detenidamente como si fuera algo peligroso.

- Bella… dime que quien te hizo esto no fue Edward. – pidió con voz suave, tan suave que hasta asustó a la chica.

- ¿Y que si te digo que si? – quiso saber, tanteando el terreno, hablando lentamente.

- Bueno, si es así, tendré que arreglar cuentas con él…

- No fue él. – replicó inmediatamente ella.

- ¡Claaaaro! Anoche no tenías estos chupones, ya verá Edward, chiquillo del demonio, quiere corromper a mi hermana… - y balbuceando estas frases, se fue caminando al baño con paso enojado.

Bella quedó parada allí hasta que suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Le iba a tener que avisar a Edward de que Emmet querría "arreglar cuentas con él". En pocas palabras… que fuera consiguiendo un lugar para esconderse cuando pasara el huracán Emmet Swan.

**Y aquí esta el otor capitulo como lo prometi.**

**Voy a empezar a subir los capítulos mas seguidos.**

**Bye. Dejen reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Charla de chicas

Esa tarde fue como cualquier otra tarde. Leah y Ángela estuvieron toda la tarde con Bella, hablando de cosas triviales y de otras importantes.

Ángela les explicó el porqué de su ausencia en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Alan, su novio, se iba de viaje ese día y habían decidido pasar la velada juntos. Salieron a cenar, miraron películas y se la pasaron besándose.

- ¿Solo besándose? – había inquirido Leah, picándola con un dedo, logrando el sonrojo de su amiga y la risa por parte de las otras dos.

- No puedes decir mucho, Leah, tú y Jacob se fueron muy temprano – rió Bella, consiguiendo que ella se convirtiera en el centro de las acusaciones. La muchacha rió y levantó las manos.

- ¿Qué les puedo decir? No se los voy a negar. – comentó sin ningún pudor. – Hace medio año que salgo con Jacob, creo que es normal.

- Tenemos una amiga pervertida de 17 años, Bella – dijo Ángela, provocando la risa de las tres.

- Ahora, la única que falta, eres tú, Bella – señaló Leah, mirándola con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

- No pueden estar hablando en serio, ¿con quién demonios quieren que este si no tengo novio? – inquirió la muchacha divertida.

- ¿Sabes? estamos en una época en donde no importa si no tienes novio, a veces solo basta con tener una relación y querer a alguien sin nombre formal.

- No estoy tan desesperada – carcajeó Bella – Aunque sería lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y por el cual preocuparte, para pasar el día cuando llueva o la noche cuando haga mucho frío – la pequeña Swan dejó volar la imaginación, recreando imágenes que la mostraran a ella con un chico cumpliendo todas sus absurdas fantasías de cómo debía ser un novio ideal.

- No jodas Bella, todo eso ya lo tienes en una persona. – comentó Leah, acostándose en la cama de ella.

Isabella volvió la vista, extrañada.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- ¡A Edward! Por favor, llevan una vida juntos, él siempre está ahí para ti y tu para él, los días de lluvia se la pasan mirando películas de terror y comedia y cuando hace frío, siempre vas a su casa porque adoras los chocolates calientes que hace. Se complementan y tienen una relación perfecta, ¿Qué más quieres pedir?

- Alguien que no sea mi mejor amigo – respondió Bella – Como dices, nuestra relación es perfecta. No me gustaría arruinarla comenzando un romance y que después exista la posibilidad de pelearnos y echar a perder todos esos años de amistad. Él es muy importante para mí, pero no es la persona con la quien elegiría estar.

Ángela y Leah cruzaron miradas y arquearon las cejas, preocupadas.

- Bella, ¿de verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

Sus amigas suspiraron.

- Que tonta eres. Por Dios, es obvio que te gusta Edward.

Esa oración prácticamente hizo que ella cayera de la silla en donde estaba sentada. ¿Qué ridiculeces estaban diciendo sus amigas?

- Jajaja, eso es imposible chicas.

- Claro que no – dijo Ángela – Si tú no te has dado cuenta, eso es otra cosa.

- A ver, ¿en que se basan para decir que me gusta mi _mejor amigo_? – preguntó recalcando las palabras "mejor amigo".

Ante tan pregunta, las otras se acomodaron mejor en su lugar, provocándole a Bella un poco de miedo.

- Deberíamos golpearte, no seas tan ingenua ¿quieres? – comenzó Leah, sonriendo.

- Realmente, eres increíble Bella – acotó Ángela.

Fue su amiga de cabello marrón la que comenzó a hablar.

- Veamos. Cada vez que nos juntamos todos y falta Edward, estas a cada rato mandándole mensajes de que se apure.

- Cuando una chica se acerca a hablarle en el boliche, inmediatamente tu cara se vuelve malhumorada y comienzas a tratar mal a todo el mundo, principalmente al que te recuerde que Edward está hablando con alguien más que no eres tú – siguió Ángela.

- Siempre andan por ahí de la mano o abrazados o él cargándote en su espalda. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

- No, pero sí lo hace alguien que me conoce hace 10 años – replicó Bella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Solo te estamos diciendo nuestras hipótesis. – Se defendió Leah – Continuemos, aunque quieras negarlo con todas tus fuerzas, entre tú y Edward existe una enorme atracción.

- ¿Atracción?

- Atracción sexual, a eso me refiero. – respondió.

La cara de Bella por poco se prende fuego al escuchar eso. ¿Qué ridiculeces estaban diciendo? Estaba bien, debía admitirlo. Edward estaba como para partirlo en 8 y eso nadie lo podía negar, pero no creía demostrar atracción sexual hacia él. No podía siquiera pensarlo sin que le diera vergüenza, menos llevarlo a cabo.

- Dejen de inventar, ¿sí?

- No estamos inventando nada. Estúpidamente, parece que tú no te has dado cuenta. Pero todos nosotros sí. Inclusive Emmet, ¿Por qué crees que se pone tan loco y sobre protector cuando Edward está cerca de ti?

- ¡Porque es mi hermano y es normal que se ponga así! Como Edward es mi mejor amigo y es normal que a veces juguemos con tonterías como besos en el cuello, chupones y durmamos juntos. Es decir, es algo natural en dos amigos que se quieren y se conocen hace mucho ¿no?

Leah y Ángela levantaron las cejas inquisitoriamente. Isabella quedó como piedra.

- Es algo natural… ¿v-verdad? – volvió a preguntar, dudosa, a lo que ambas chica negaron con la cabeza.

- Solo tú puedes pensar que hacerle chupones a tu mejor amigo es natural, tonta – rió Leah, golpeándola levemente – Eso tiene alta carga de atracción.

Bella tragó pesado y se llevó una mano al cuello, en la zona en donde aún se mantenía la mancha morada. Todavía recordaba a la perfección el día en que Edward le había hecho su primera marca en el cuello.

_Ambos estaban aburridos y era una noche lluviosa. La película ya no les llamaba la atención y estaban tumbados en la cama, abrazados y callados. La atmósfera era bastante tranquila y gratificante. Y de pronto se había escuchado la voz de Edward._

_- Oye Bella, ¿puedo probar de hacer algo?_

_- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, interesándose inmediatamente._

_- Tan solo… cierra los ojos y déjame… - murmuró. Ella se extraño pero le hizo caso y espero la reacción de él, aunque no entendió nada cuando sintió el aliento de su amigo en su cuello y su boca repartiendo besos en su piel._

_- Edward… ¿Q-qué estas haciend-do? – preguntó temblorosamente._

_- Quiero probar algo… ssshh… - pidió, continuando su tarea. En medio de dicho proceso, el rubio se había incorporado y pasado sus extremidades derechas hacia el otro lado del cuerpo de Bella por lo que quedó extendido sobre ella, sin aplastarla con su peso. Muy pronto, ella sintió los dientes de él en su cuello y se revolvió en la cama._

_- Edward… - balbuceó, un poco incómoda._

_El muchacho alejó su rostro pero mantuvo la mirada en el lugar en donde había estado su boca antes. Luego, miró los ojos de su amiga y sonrió._

_- Te queda bien._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella, levantándose y quitándolo gentilmente de encima suyo. Se dirigió a un espejo y observó su cuello. En medio de su blanquecina piel, había aparecido una marca roja. No parecía una picadura ni nada por el estilo, sino que ésta estaba aún más acentuada._

_- ¿Un chupón? – dijo ella, volviendo la vista a él._

_Edward asintió._

_- Un compañero me contó y quise probar. Te queda bien._

_Bella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada y se acercó a él. Aprovechó la posición en la que estaba sentado su amigo y se acomodó sobre sus piernas._

_- Ahora pruebo yo… - comentó riendo, al tiempo que se acercaba al cuello de Edward y hacía la misma acción que él._

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde ese suceso y ya no lo hacían tanto como al principio. Aunque, cuando a Edward se le daba por morderle el cuello, siempre la tomaba desprevenida. Con el paso de los años, los besos que su cobrizo amigo repartía sobre su cuello se habían vuelto más demandantes y apasionados, y las marcas más oscuras, por lo que permanecían más tiempo, negándose a irse rápidamente. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre cuando él alejaba su boca de su piel, murmuraba: -"Te queda bien" frase que, extrañamente, la hacía sentirse feliz.

Pensó que estaba bien. Eran mejores amigos y querían experimentar, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con una persona de confianza y muy querida?

- Bella… oye, Bella… tierra llamando a Isabella Swan – decía Ángela moviendo la mano por delante del rostro inerte de la castaña.

La chica volvió su mirada y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, aún un poco ida.

- ¿En qué te has quedado pensando? – quiso saber Ángela, cruzando sus brazos.

- En… nada – respondió Bella, bajando la mirada.

- Claro, y ahora "nada" es pensar en Edward, ¿verdad? – bromeó Leah, sonriendo.

Bella enrojeció y la miró.

- Pensé… pensé que era normal. Que nos abrazáramos y anduviéramos de la mano. Que siempre estemos juntos y bromeáramos el uno con el otro. Que en el boliche bailáramos juntos, pensé que estaba bien…

- Claro que está bien – respondió Leah – pero no puedes decir que son dos amigos cuando él te sujeta de la cintura y se la pasan bailando pegados.

- ¿Acaso no les basta con todo lo que me dijeron? Nooo, quieren seguir avergonzándome – dijo Bella, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Sus dos amigas rieron.

- Son nuestras suposiciones, Bella. Y es lo que ambos aparentan. Deberías ponerte a pensar en Edward como algo más. Si bien, no quieres arruinar tu amistad, piensa que podría nacer algo aún más hermoso y que te hiciera más feliz.

¿Más feliz? No creía. Su vida era perfecta teniendo a Edward a su lado. ¿Qué diferencia habría si de la noche a la mañana comenzarían a besarse y llamarse "novios"? No le importaba tener un nombre formal, y con todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, ya no creía que Edward y ella fueran "solo mejores amigos" aunque tampoco fueran "algo más que amigos", porque nunca había habido ningún beso como para que pudiera decir eso.

- Tú solo piénsalo, Bella. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz pueda pasar algo genial.

La muchacha lo reflexionó por unos momentos, asimilando toda la información.

- Dinos que piensas de todo esto mañana, ¿nos juntamos nuevamente? – dijo Ángela levantándose

- Sería genial, el tema de mañana podría ser: las experiencias de Leah con Jacob.

Las tres comenzaron a reír, olvidando temporalmente la charla anterior.

Al despedir a sus amigas, Bella se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar música y pensar. Leah y Ángela habían logrado meterle un buen lío en su cabeza.

Bueno. Tal vez Edward le gustaba un poquito pero no estaba segura de querer comenzar algo. Y tampoco creía que a su amigo tuviera esos pensamientos respecto a ella. Era una locura. Era prácticamente imposible…

¿Era imposible?

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Ahora y siempre

La charla con sus amigas la había descolocado bastante.

No estaba realmente segura de querer algo más con Edward. Había considerado todos los pros y los contras de comenzar algo con él y siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión: le gustaría demasiado poder besar y decir que ese chico era solo de ella pero si él no la miraba de esa forma, no podía intentar nada. No se atrevía a robarle un beso y luego ver que él comenzaba a tratarla de distinta manera.

Se miró en el espejo y sacudió su cabeza. En fin, no era momento de pensar en eso. Era sábado a la noche y estaba lista para salir a bailar con sus amigos.

- Bella, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Emmet, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Inmediatamente, arqueó las cejas - ¿Vas a ir así vestida?

- Sí, ¿te gusta? – contestó ella girando para mostrar su cuerpo.

- No.

- ¡Ay, no seas aburrido! Es sábado y estoy hermosa.

Gracias al inaguantable calor que siempre se sentía en verano en Phoenix, Bella había optado por un short oscuro, una musculosa azul y zapatos con taco negros, los cuales estilizaban sus piernas.

El problema que tenía Emmet era que, para su gusto, los shorts eran muy cortos y la musculosa pegada al cuerpo.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos? – sonrió la chica, de manera angelical.

Emmet suspiró y asintió.

Esa noche visitarían un nuevo boliche que se había inaugurado en una ciudad cercana. Se transportarían en tres autos.

Alan manejaría uno, en el cual irían él, Ángela, Jacob, Leah, Edward y Bella, aunque todavía no sabían cómo harían para caber todos.

Tyler dirigiría otro, acompañado por Erick, Ben, Mike y Seth.

Mientras que en el coche restante irían Jasper como conductor, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie. El chico Swan había intentado por todos los medios que su hermana viajara con él ya que, después de la otra noche, no quería que ella este demasiado expuesta al demonio Edward y sus peligrosos chupones. Pero no hubo caso, si Bella iba con Emmet, Edward también iría con ellos. Prefirió dejarlos ir con sus amigos aunque antes de salir se acercó al auto.

- Edward, ten cuidado con lo que le haces a mi her…ma…na… ¡pendejo, suéltala ya mismo!

Al asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla Emmet había notado que todos estaban súper apretados por lo que Bella se había sentado sobre la piernas de Edward.

- Lamentablemente, no puedo – respondió el cobrizo, abrazándola aún más, provocando la risa de Bella y aumentando el enojo del mayor.

Tras otra severa advertencia por parte del Swan, los tres autos partieron hacia el club.

El viaje fue bastante entretenido y la media hora hasta llegar allí se pasó volando.

Al llegar al lugar, todos quedaron impactados. El edificio era enorme y estaba abarrotado de gente que intentaba colarse en la interminable cola para ingresar.

Jasper, de la mano de Alice, se acercó a la puerta y saludó al guardia de seguridad.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó, chocando sus manos entre ellos.

- ¡Jasper! Que honor que hayas podido venir…

- Con mucho gusto, sabes que si tú me lo pides no puedo negarme. ¿Podemos pasar mis amigos y yo? - dijo, señalando con la vista la multitud que los acompañaba.

- Claro, claro, pasen – respondió, dándoles lugar y permitiéndoles entrar con toda libertad.

Bella fijó su vista en la cola antes de entrar. Paseando la vista para ver quien había, divisó a un par de hombres que miraban en su dirección. Arqueó las cejas. No tenían pinta de ser confiables. Por unos momentos sintió miedo, por lo que se acercó al grupo y, casi inconscientemente, enredó sus dedos con los de Edward.

El cobrizo bajó su verde mirada al enlace de sus manos y luego miró a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Bella se sintió estúpida.

- Eh… nada, solo… no quiero perderte cuando entremos, debe haber mucha gente…

- Sí, tienes razón. En todo caso, no te sueltes de mi – contestó Edward con una sonrisa, para después levantar sus manos y besar los dedos de la de ella. Bella asintió y lo siguió para entrar al pub.

El lugar, tal y como habían pensado, se encontraba a tope. La música no dejaba escuchar nada que no sea esas canciones tan pegadizas y movidas que se oyen en una fiesta.

Mike se encargó de encontrar un lugar para que todos pudieran sentarse. Acordaron que, siempre que alguno se perdiera, irían a ese punto y se reencontrarían. Después de todo, eran muchos, nunca quedaría uno solo.

La noche comenzó con una ronda de tequilas pagados por Jacob, el cual argumentó como motivo que ese día cumplía siete meses con Leah y había que celebrarlo.

Lo demás fue historia. Todos procuraron divertirse aunque no emborracharse. Tenían media hora de regreso hasta su casa y sería incómodo que alguien estuviera descompuesto a la vuelta, así que decidieron controlarse, sin contar que Jasper, Tyler y Alan no bebieron más que dos cervezas cada uno.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Bella fue a comprar un nuevo trago: TOC TOC. Sorprendentemente, no lo había probado nunca. Pero cuando un chico de la barra les dijo a ella y a Edward que lo probaran, ninguno lo dudó.

Pusieron sal en la palma de su mano, mientras que el barman servía vodka puro en unos pequeños vasos de vidrio. Ambos adolescentes debían lamer la sal, tomar el vodka de un solo golpe, y después agarrar la cabeza del otro y sacudirla. Por último, sujetar una rodaja de limón y chuparla para acentuar el gusto del vodka.

Guau, que bien se había sentido. Creía que nunca se podría cansar de ese trago. Tendría que empezar a pensar en agregar un nuevo shot a las fiestas de Emmet y hacerlo tan famoso como el Attomic blue.

Bella llegó hasta la barra empujando a la gente. Pidió un TOC TOC y se lo tomó como si fuera una experta. Apreció el calor quemarle la garganta y sonrió. Le fascinaba.

Emprendió la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, aunque a la mitad del trayecto sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la cintura.

En un principio, pensó que era Edward por lo que rió y se dio vuelta para bailar pero se asustó enormemente al ver que no se trataba de su amigo sino del mismo tipo que había visto en la fila de la entrada.

- Ey hermosa, ¿quieres bailar?

- No, gracias – respondió sonriendo e intentando zafarse para irse.

- Weeei, ¿Cuál es la prisa? – quiso saber él, sujetándole el trasero y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

- ¡Oye suéltame! – le gritó Bella, empujándose lejos de él sin obtener muchos resultados.

Sintió otra mano en su hombro y volvió a asustarse pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Rosalie.

- ¿Bella?

- Rose, ayúdame – le rogó casi en un grito, ya que no se oía mucho por la música.

La rubia miró al hombre y agarró a su cuñada del brazo.

- Suéltala, no quiere estar contigo.

- Tranquila hermosura, hay un poco para ti también – comentó otro hombre apareciendo detrás de ella, sujetándola de improviso.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! – ordenó la mayor lanzándole la bebida de su vaso en el rostro.

- Perra, ¿Qué hiciste? – se enfureció el hombre que la sujetaba, por lo que la lanzó al suelo de un empujón.

- ¡Rose! – gritó Bella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta su amiga, aunque el individuo se lo impidió.

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – exclamó sujetándola fuertemente del brazo, lastimándola a tal punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Suéltame! – lloró la menor.

- Ni lo sueñes…

- ¡Suéltala!

Bella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, aunque tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar que el puño que voló cerca de ella era de Edward y que ahora su mejor amigo y ese hombre estaban peleando en medio del boliche.

- ¡Edward! – Rosalie se levantó y quiso correr a separar a su amigo, aunque la persona que la había agarrado antes se lo impidió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Déjala en paz, hijo de puta! – Emmet apareció en el momento justo y le encestó un golpe en el rostro, logrando que soltara a su novia. Abrazó a su chica, la cual echó a llorar en su hombro.

- Amor, ¿estás bien?... Rose…

- Sí… pero… Ed-d… - sollozó ella, mirando al menor.

Emmet giró la vista y advirtió la pelea del cobrizo con el otro hombre. Se asustó. ¡Mierda, no lo había visto! Al notar que su novia estaba siendo maltratada, todo a su alrededor se había borrado y lo único que podía pensar era en como matar a ese desgraciado.

- ¡Edward!

Jasper llegó inmediatamente y, junto con Emmet, trataron de separar al menor de la pelea, aunque a cada intento de alejarlo, él se soltaba y golpeaba aún más fuerte al otro, el cual ya se encontraba en el suelo, sin poder casi defenderse.

Seguridad llegó rápidamente y sujetaron a los agresores para echarlos del lugar. Aunque fueron necesarios tres hombres para sujetar al cobrizo.

Bella estaba llorando. Jamás había visto a su amigo en ese estado. Realmente, parecía dispuesto a matar al otro.

Cuando divisó que se había tranquilizado un poco, se acercó lentamente. Edward volvió sus ojos y la encontró a ella, temblando, llorosa, asustada. Y no lo resistió.

- Demonios, nunca pensé que se armaría este alboroto – comentó Jasper a Emmet, el cual continuaba abrazando a Rosalie. Alice la reconfortaba con palabras tranquilas aunque la rubia ya se encontraba mucho mejor por estar con su novio y amigos.

- Me sorprendió demasiado ver a Edward reaccionar así – dijo Tyler, uniéndose a la charla. Él solo había podido presenciar el final de la pelea y los forcejeos incesantes del cobrizo para volver a la lucha.

- Bueno, ese tipo estaba lastimando a Bella, creo que es evidente porque reaccionó así… - aportó Leah.

- Hablando de ellos, ¿en donde están? – preguntó Ben, mirando en todas las direcciones.

- Me pidieron las llaves del auto, creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas – respondió Alan. A lo que todos asintieron.

.

El silencio invadía el ambiente aunque, ocasionalmente, era interrumpido por los sollozos de Bella.

Edward la apartó de su pecho delicadamente y le secó las lágrimas.

- Por favor, no llores más…

- T-tenía mied-do… te p-podía hacer algo m-malo… - lloraba la chica, sin hacerle caso a sus peticiones de detener sus lágrimas.

- No me pasó nada, tranquila… - susurraba el cobrizo, conciliadoramente, abrazándola nuevamente.

- Pero… fue mi culp-pa… - continuaba ella.

- Claro que no, la culpa fue de ese hijo de puta, ¿te lastimó? – preguntó él, corriéndole los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban en el rostro a causa del llanto.

La Swan negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Dios, no podía parar de llorar. Pensar que él se había lanzado a pelear _por ella_ y que podría haberse lastimado _por ella._ Dios, ahora lo quería muchísimo más que antes.

- Bella…

Su suave voz fue la que hizo que se separara de su cuerpo. Se perdió por unos momentos en su mirada verde y luego vio que él sonreía.

- No me pasó nada… no llores más, sabes que odio verte así…

- P-pero… tú…

- Yo nada. Yo estoy bien. Y me alegro que tú también lo estés. Lo que importa ahora eres tú… Ahora y siempre – murmuró Edward.

Ante tales palabras, Bella no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Su amigo tenía el labio sangrando y un pequeño moretón ya se dejaba ver en su pómulo izquierdo. Esa imagen, acompañada por esas palabras tan especiales, solo lograron que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir otra vez desde sus ojos.

Edward rió suavemente y le levantó el rostro con ambas manos. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con besos. Cuando notó que ya no había tanta humedad, su boca se dirigió a la de ella y la cubrió lentamente con sus labios.

No sabía cómo pero ella estaba preparada para eso. Eso fue lo que pensó Bella que, lejos de separarse como varias veces había pensado que haría si él intentaba besarla, pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y devolvió el beso con mucha necesidad.

El labio de Edward estaba lastimado pero eso no le impidió acompañar el movimiento con su lengua, la cual buscó impaciente la de Bella para comenzar a profundizar aún más el beso y así, hacerlo aun más especial.

Su primer beso.

Con movimientos torpes, Bella se sentó sobre Edward con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin romper el contacto.

El beso se volvió más demandante, arrancándole suspiros a ambos, los cuales eran acallados por la boca del otro.

Edward enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella mientras Bella hacía lo mismo.

No existía nada más. Ni la posibilidad de que alguien los viera, que alguien viniera o que alguien interrumpiera. Porque, en ese momento, no existía "alguien", solo estaban ellos dos, experimentando ese beso que nunca pensaron que necesitarían tanto.

Al momento en que Bella mordió, sin querer, el labio inferior del chico, él emitió un leve sonido quejoso. La muchacha se apartó asustada y miró su boca.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó apresuradamente, llevando su mano para acariciar la zona sangrante con su dedo pulgar.

Edward le sujetó la mano y sonrió.

- ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora?

No hizo falta decir nada más. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con mayor intensidad que antes, acompañados por un abrazo firme, los cuales expresaban todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Arruinarse

El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue tranquilo y callado.

Esta vez, Edward y Bella volvieron en el auto de Jasper, por obligación de sus hermanos. Todos estaban preocupados por la salud del Cullen menor, el cual no presentaba molestias o dolores. Aunque nunca era demás estar atentos a cualquier malestar. En todo el viaje, Edward durmió pacíficamente, con Bella descansando apoyada en su pecho.

Al llegar a la primera casa en donde bajaban Alice y Rose, quienes vivían juntas, ambos novios las despidieron antes de seguir con su trayecto.

Al estacionar frente a la residencia Swan, Emmet agradeció a Jasper por haberlos traído y se bajó del auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y sujetó a su hermana, procurando que no despertara. Al alejarla de su amigo, notó que su mano estaba aferrada a la de Edward.

Emmet arqueó las cejas y miró a Jasper, él se encargó de separar sus manos y cerrar la puerta del auto.

El mayor de los Swan observó a su hermana y se percató del moretón del brazo en el cual ese maldito la había sujetado. Que mal que la noche había terminado de esa forma pero agradecía que el tema no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Acostó a Bella en la cama y la tapó. Tras echarle una última mirada se retiró apagando la luz.

Jasper conducía en silencio hasta su casa, pensando en lo sucedido. Su hermano habría logrado sorprenderlo esa noche. Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido. Las ganas y esfuerzos de soltarse y golpear a ese hombre habían sido espectaculares y ni siquiera lo había pensado con determinación antes de saltar y pelear.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Edward y notó que tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba el suelo con una mirada triste.

- Despertaste… ¿te sientes bien? – quiso saber Jasper.

El cobrizo no se inmutó, siquiera en levantar la mirada. Simplemente, suspiró y contestó:

- No.

Su voz sonaba apagada, cosa que alarmó al mayor.

- ¿Qué te duele?

- Besé a Bella.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y lo volvió a ver rápidamente. Él no había levantado la mirada. Escuchar eso lo tomaba por sorpresa. Hacía ya varios años que veía que su hermano sentía algo más por su amiga pero podría haber jurado que nunca intentaría nada. Esa amistad era demasiado importante para él y no se arriesgaría a arruinarla con besos o un amorío.

Jasper sonrió levemente.

- ¿Te correspondió?

Luego de, alrededor, medio minuto, Edward contestó:

- Si.

- Bueno, eso es genial…

- No, no lo es – replicó el menor, levantando la cabeza de golpe - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Besé a Bella! ¡A mi mejor amiga!

- Edward, tranquilízate… me estás diciendo que besaste a Bella y te correspondió, ¿Qué tiene de malo para que te comportes así?

- Dios, Jasper, ella solo correspondió por la situación y yo me aproveché de eso, estaba llorando y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla, ¿y ahora qué hago?

- No me preguntes a mí, eso depende de ti y de lo que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante – dijo Jasper, estacionando frente a su casa – Lo único que me gustaría decirte es que no subestimes a Bella, si ella te besó, no creo que sea solamente porque se dio el momento. Te sugiero que hables bien con ella y dejen todo en claro… ¿o quieres que su amistad se termine de esta forma?

Edward arqueó las cejas. No podía hacer eso. ¿Hablar con ella? Como poder explicarle que él había esperado ese beso por mucho tiempo…

.

Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar ver con claridad en el donde se encontraba. Al reconocer su cuarto, se incorporó en la cama. Le tomaron varios segundos para recordar todo lo que había pasado y la primera reacción que tuvo fue asustarte.

- ¡Edward!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y notó que aún estaba vestida con la ropa de la noche. Poco le importó. Se calzó unas zapatillas y atravesó el pasillo hasta el lobby.

- Bella, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Emmet, el cual se encontraba sentado mirando la tele. La muchacha ni se perturbó ante la voz de su hermano, simplemente abrió la puerta de su casa y echó a correr - ¡Isabella!

No podía creerlo. ¿Eso le estaba pasando a ella? Marchaba a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente. _"Besé a Edward_" pensaba la muchacha _"¡Besé a Edward, lo besé!"_ Bella se encontraba feliz, extremadamente feliz. Demonios, ahora que él la había besado, quería que se volviera a repetir. Aunque en ese momento la preocupación por el estado de salud de su amigo sea prioritaria.

Llegó a la casa y se detuvo para respirar hondo unos momentos. Luego, levantó su mano para golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la abertura se abrió dando paso a Jasper, el cual sonrió al verla.

- Hola Bella

- Hola Jazz… - saludó ella sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzada. ¿Edward le habría contado lo que pasó?

- ¿Vienes a ver a Edward? Está en su cuarto. Cuídalo un rato, yo voy a comprar analgésicos; ya sabes, le duele todo…

Isabella asintió y entró a la casa. Recorrió con la mirada esa habitación que se conocía de memoria gracias a los años vividos en ella y sonrió. Camino por el ancho pasillo hasta el cuarto de su amigo, el segundo a la derecha. Al lado del de Jasper y enfrente del baño. Ja. Esa casa era como su propia casa.

Edward estaba acostado sobre la cama, tapando sus ojos con sus antebrazos, mascullando palabras inentendibles.

Bella se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Al sentir como se hundía el colchón, el cobrizo quitó sus brazos y la miró.

- Recién te despiertas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Edward, sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Tan despeinada estoy? – rió Bella, pasando sus manos por entre su cabello.

Edward dejó de sonreír y suspiró. Ella tenía el delineado corrido y en sus mejillas aún se veían rastros de lágrimas. El labial de su boca había desaparecido por completo, él mismo se había encargado de eso.

- Estas hermosa – respondió, casi con dolor en su voz.

Bella percibió el tono de su voz y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber ella.

Edward cerró los ojos con cansancio. No había podido dormir casi nada, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, tenía enfrente a su mejor amiga –de la cual se estaba enamorando- y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía decir que estaba bien.

- Me siento horrible.

- Bueno, eso es normal – acotó Bella – después de una pelea…

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – dijo Edward, deteniendo su explicación.

Bella selló sus labios y comenzó a sentirse mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- Lo sé – comentó débilmente, con sus ojos empezando a cristalizarse.

El cobrizo se sintió muy culpable y desvió la vista.

- Perdón… besarte fue un error.

Esas pocas palabras hicieron que Bella se rompiera por dentro.

Así que… ese beso no había sido nada más que un error para Edward. Había sido tonta al pensar que él sentía algo como ella, un cariño más allá de la amistad. Para ella, ya no bastaba tan solo con abrazarlo, quería recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos; no bastaba con un beso en la mejilla, quería uno en los labios; era poco que él la sujetara de la mano, necesitaba que la agarrara de la cintura y le mostrara a todo el mundo que ella era de él.

Al escuchar un llanto, Edward volvió la vista asustado. Se notaba que Bella intentaba aguantar el llanto pero no podía.

Eso extrañó enormemente al Cullen.

- Bella, ¿por qué…?

- ¡EDWARD, IMBÉCIL! – gritó ella, con todas sus fuerzas antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

En ese preciso instante, Edward dio gracias al cielo porque sus reflejos continuaran intactos luego de la pelea, cosa que le dio el impulso para levantarse de un salto de la cama y detener a Bella antes de que cruzara la puerta de salida.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! – rogó, aprisionándola contra el marco de la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente.

Por las mejillas de ella aún rodaban lágrimas, las cuales se negaban a detenerse. Sus ojos estaban demasiados enrojecidos. Se detuvo a admirarlos. Podría perderse en esos ojos color chocolate durante una vida entera. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para lograrlo ya que, de repente, se retorció con una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho.

Al ver esto, Bella se asustó, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, en un impulso.

Edward levantó la vista e intentó sonreír.

- Estoy bien… auch – el dolor lo estaba matando. Supongo que no había sido la mejor idea salir corriendo así con el cuerpo doliéndole como le dolía. – Por favor… hablemos. No te vayas… - le pidió a su amiga, rogando que aceptara.

La muchacha lo observó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al instante asintió y apoyó el cuerpo de Edward en el suyo.

- Vamos, tienes que acostarte.

Caminaron de vuelta a la habitación y Edward se sentó en la cama, invitando a Bella a sentarse a su lado, como siempre lo hacía. Naturalmente, ella se acomodó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y suspiró.

Edward sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no supo por dónde empezar. Después de todo, ¿Cómo le explicaba que él se moría de ganas de besarla y que decir que fue un error se le había pasado por la cabeza solo porque había pensado que ella no le correspondería si estuvieran en otra situación?

Acallando sus pensamientos, el cobrizo juntó aire y volvió a hablar.

- Perdón.

Un par de ojos marrones lo volvieron a ver con dolor.

- Por favor, no digas otra vez "perdón" porque pienses que fue un error, yo…

- No – la cortó él, sujetándole la mano de improviso – Perdón por no haberte explicado bien. Perdón por no decirte la verdad.

Swan no entendió hasta que él prosiguió.

- La verdad es… que yo deseaba mucho ese beso.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿En verdad eso estaba sucediendo?

- Y, te puedo jurar, que nunca pensé quererlo y necesitarlo tanto – dijo Edward. En ese momento y con esas palabras se jugaba sus sentimientos y el final o no de su amistad con Isabella Swan. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr – Te dije que fue un error… porque pensé que tú lo veías así… pero… creo que no.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo. El rostro de la chica se encontraba mirándolo aunque en su mirada se denotaba algo parecido a… ¿esperanza?

Al encontrar un espacio para hablar, Bella primero sonrió y después habló:

- Bueno… ya sabes que para mí no fue un error. Es más… yo también lo quería. Y no solo por la situación… yo creo que algún día no hubiese resistido y hubiera sido peor… ahora, por lo menos, sé tus pensamientos acerca de esto.

- ¿Qué crees que pienso? – preguntó él, acercándose levemente a ella.

- Creo que tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo: Ambos necesitamos de esto. Porque ya una amistad no alcanza… es más allá, aunque no creo que lleguemos al amor aún… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Totalmente – sonrió él. Su hermano tenía razón con que no podía subestimar a Bella, después de todo, ella había estado presente en más de la mitad de su vida. – Ahora te digo lo que yo creo que piensas tú… creo que piensas que, aclarando esto, podremos llegar a algún lado. Pero que no quieres que nuestra amistad quede atrás. ¿Me equivoco?

- Para nada – negó Bella – Yo estoy segura de que tú piensas lo mismo.

- Claro que sí. Antes que nada, estaba nuestra amistad. Y yo no la arruinaría por nada.

Bella asintió dándole la razón en esa oración.

- Entonces, creo que lo más convenientes es que sigamos siendo amigos…- dijo Edward, logrando que Bella borrara su sonrisa. ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? ¿Dónde había quedado la charla de hacía unos segundos?

- Pero… - objetó Edward, sorprendiéndola – Ya no seremos "solo mejores amigos"…

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios de Bella mientras se acercara de a poco a Edward.

- Me parece genial… - comentó, pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de él para atraer su rostro hasta su boca. Y ahí estaba… ese ansiado segundo beso. El que, por poco, había estado en peligro. No obstante, ahora ambos sabían que no sería el último que se darían, sino que quedaban muchos más todavía.

Edward acostó a Bella en su cama sin dejar de besarla. Los labios de Bella parecían perfectos para él, hechos exclusivamente para su persona. Y estaba seguro que no se cansaría nunca de probarlos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, como dos tontos… pero tontos felices.

Mientras Bella enrollaba sus dedos en las hebras color cobre de Edward, preguntó con voz suave:

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué somos?

El chico lo pensó por unos momentos. Sonrió, le dio un corto beso y respondió con un canto:

- _"Somos amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y somos solo amigos…"_

Ella rió antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Me parece perfecto – corroboró fundiendo nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

- Después de todo, sí se arruinó nuestra antigua relación – murmuró Edward, como al pasar.

Bella le sujetó el rostro y le susurró muy cerca de sus labios:

- Que lindo arruinarse contigo.

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Verdad o Consecuencia

Cuando Jasper regresó de la farmacia encontró a su hermano y a Bella riendo mientras miraban la televisión. Sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas, cosa que no sorprendió en ningún momento al Cullen.

Todo parecía normal en ellos dos hasta el momento en que se despidieron. Usualmente, solo se saludaban con la mano o se besaban en la mejilla pero en este caso, Edward abrazó a Bella logrando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo. La apoyó contra la pared y, en esa, posición, le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído.

Jasper observó todo con una mirada incrédula y la boca abierta de la impresión.

Bien. Necesitaba procesar información. Su hermanito pequeño tenía una mejor amiga, la cual conocía desde los 5 años. Ambos eran inseparables hacía ya 10 años. Se tomaban de la mano, bromeaban con insinuaciones y a veces dormían juntos. Pero ese comportamiento… sí que era raro en ellos.

Edward besó su frente como habitualmente hacía y la bajó. Tras unas palabras que no logró oír, Bella gritó un saludo para él y se retiró sonriendo.

El menor se volvió para mirar a su hermano y observar su cara de sospecha.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Edward lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que qué fue?

Jasper lo miró como si fuera idiota y decidió no darle importancia. Seguro era que Bella estaba agradecida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y había venido a corresponderle. Y Edward, simplemente, se alegraba por poder pasar una tarde con su mejor amiga.

- Nada, no importa. – le quitó importancia Jasper, sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro.

Edward sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto con naturalidad. Si su hermano supiera…

.

Esa noche, todo el grupo se reunió en casa de Alice. Perdón, ¿casa? Mejor sería decir mansión. El hogar de la chica se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Phoenix, por lo que se posicionaba en uno de los mejores barrios de ese lugar.

Ella los había invitado a pasar una noche allí, a dormir todos juntos, en una pijamada. Por lo que, los mismo que habían ido el sábado al pub en donde se había desarrollado el alboroto, tenían una segunda oportunidad para pasarla genial.

Llegaron alrededor de las 10 de la noche y todos estaban listos para pasar una noche alocada.

- ¡No te sacarás lo que tienes puesto por ningún motivo, ¿entendido?

- ¡Ya basta, deja de darme ordenes!

Alan, Rosalie y Ángela suspiraron por decimoctava vez. Ese había sido el único diálogo que se había escuchado desde que salieron de la casa Swan.

La cosa era así. Alice tenía una piscina enorme de la que Bella se había enamorado desde la primera vez que había ido a su casa. Por lo que, debajo de su short blanco y remera negra de tirantes, descansaba un bikini azul el cual no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Y como buen hermano mayor, Emmet no se cansaría nunca de decirle que, ni loco, dejaba que ella se quite la ropa.

Aunque Bella tenía un plan. Y lo llevó a cabo ni bien llegó.

Luego de almorzar, obviamente comenzaron a tomar. Los padres de Alice se encontraban de vacaciones por lo que ella había aprovechado para asaltar la vinoteca que su padre tenía en el sótano y robar unas cuantas botellas.

Eso + tequila + cerveza + gancia + fernet + vodka (con limón y sal para el TOC TOC) se volvió una mezcla explosiva.

Extrañamente, todo el alcohol que le daban a Bella terminaba en el vaso de su hermano.

Edward se asombró al ver que ella le regalaba su quinto vaso de fernet a Emmet y se acercó.

- Oye, ¿Qué haces dándole todo el alcohol a Emmet?

- Solo quiero que se emborrache lo suficiente como para que no me moleste… es decir, no nos moleste… - agregó por lo bajo, sujetando a Edward para acercarlo a ella. Éste sonrió.

- Entonces, te ayudo. – respondió él con voz ronca. - ¡Ey Emmet, es hora del Attomic blue! – gritó Edward llevándose consigo la jarra con el trago azul y un embudo.

Sería una gran noche.

.

Rose miró como su novio se derrumbaba sobre el sofá y rió ante la imagen. Realmente no daba más. La fiesta se desenvolvía con total normalidad, entre lo más normal que podían ser las fiestas de esos chicos.

Todos se divertían enormemente ya sea, bailando, tomando o hablando. Aunque las miradas de Ben y Ángela advirtieron algo: faltaban ciertos dos. Cruzaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos?

.

La noche estaba calurosa y tranquila. Quitando el pequeño defecto de que ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, entre ellos también existía un alto grado de calor.

Las manos de Edward recorrían el cuerpo de Bella en toda su extensión, mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cadera y buscaba desesperadamente la lengua de él con la suya propia.

De más estaba decir que se encontraban solos en el patio, aunque dentro de la piscina. Sí, a causa de la borrachera de Edward, ambos habían trastabillado al ir besándose a lo largo de ese jardín trasero.

Pero en ese momento no importaba estar mojados ni en la pileta ni nada solo en besarse y en que Edward recuperara la suficiente lucidez como para quitarle la blusa.

La remera del cobrizo se encontraba en el fondo de la pileta y las manos de Bella lo recorrían como hacía tiempo que querían tocarlo.

La situación estaba pasando a otro nivel. Los besos ya no solo eran en los labios, sino en el cuello, clavícula y Edward no perdió oportunidad de besar el inicio de los pechos de Bella.

De no ser por una pequeña voz chillona, esos dos hubieran dejado de ser dos niños.

- ¡CHICOS, BASTA!

Ambos se separaron para intentar visualizar a la persona que había gritado. Con la mirada nublada, vieron que era Ángela acompañada por Alan y Rosalie.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí y bufaron molestos.

- ¿Qué demonios pensaron que estaban haciendo? ¡No creen que sea un poco patético perder la virginidad de esta manera! – exclamaba Ángela, indignada, mientras revoleaba sus manos exageradamente.

Bella volvió a ver a Edward y se acercó a su oído.

- Finge conmigo.

Salieron de la pileta después de haber rescatado la remera de él desde el fondo y les sonrieron a sus amigos como dos tontos.

- ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo? ¡Se están besando! ¿Qué onda con ustedes? – quería saber Ángela, mientras que los otros dos se mantenían expectantes y callados.

- ¿Y queeeeeeee? – exclamó Bella riendo, acercándose a Edward y recorriendo su pecho con su mano derecha. - ¡Si esto es una fiestaaaaaa!, ¿o no? Jajajaja.

El cobrizo se tambaleó un par de veces antes de sujetar a su mejor amiga y subirla a sus hombros.

- ¡Es una fiestaaaa y quiero Attomic blue! – gritó antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

- ¡Despacio Edward, se van a caer! – pedía la pelinegra yendo detrás de ellos. Alan y Rosalie se miraron entre si y frotaron sus manos como dos locos tramando un plan. Así que eso pasaba…

.

Ya todos dentro de la casa, propusieron jugar un juego. Era simple. Verdad o Consecuencia. Solo que un poco cambiado. Si querías contestar que si, debías beberte un vaso de alcohol y eso sería como una afirmación y si no querías contestar, debías hacer una prenda. Pero no cualquier prenda, sino que la mente retorcida de esos muchachos ideaban **LAS** prendas.

Todos se pusieron en ronda, inclusive Emmet, el cual llegó arrastrándose hasta al lado de Alice. Aprovecharon para reír de ese gesto y luego Tyler hizo girar la botella, la cual señaló con el pico a Rosalie y con base a Jasper.

- ¿Verdad o consecuencia, Cullen? – inquirió ella, mirándolo con pose seductora, como si estuvieran en una película.

- Consecuencia, Hale. – contestó él, con ojos desafiantes. Rosalie sonrió maléficamente.

- ¡Vamos Rose, hazle hacer algo malvado! – gritó Mike, entretenido con una botella de cerveza.

- Jajaja, a ver. Amor, ¿estás consciente aún? – le preguntó a Emmet, riendo.

- Claaaaro que sii – respondió el anteriormente nombrado, levantando su mano derecha.

- ¡Ponte en el medio Emmet! – le dijo su novia. Él no supo si fue por el estado de ebriedad, porque estaban solo jugando o porque ella se lo pedía… pero lo hizo. Y eso fue todo.

- Jasper, ¡hazle una Streaptis a Emmet! – le ordenó para luego escuchar los gritos de todos sus amigos.

No necesitó escuchar dos veces la orden, Jasper se paró y se acomodó de cuclillas sobre Emmet, al cual acostó en el suelo. Haciendo gestos sensuales, se fue quitando la camisa ante las vociferaciones de todos. Emmet solo se dejaba hacer, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, riendo como un desquiciado.

Queriéndose sentir parte del acto, Emmet levantó su cuerpo y aprovechó para agarrar el pantalón de Jasper y desabrocharle lentamente los botones. El rubio le lanzó la remera a Leah, la cual la sujetó para hacerla girar en el aire.

El acto culminó con Jasper tomando a Emmet de la camisa y levantándolo para morder su cuello, dejando una marca muy pronunciada.

- ¡Wooooooa, siii! – exclamaban todos, inclusive las novias de los chicos.

Esos chicos sí que sabían divertirse.

Al volver a sus respectivos lugares y tranquilizarse un poco, volvieron a arrojar la botella. Esta vez, tocó a Leah darle órdenes a Seth.

- ¡Seth, elige: verdad o consecuencia!

- Consecuencia. – dijo el otro, con aires de grandeza.

- Quiero que te tomes una botella entera de cerveza tú solo… – pidió la muchacha cruzándose de vasos.

- Okey, eso es fácil.

- Espera… tienes que hacerlo… en menos de un minuto. – rió la otra.

- Uuuuuuuuh – la exclamación se esparció por todo el lugar. Aunque Seth no dejó de sonreír.

- Muy bien, lo intentaré – replicó buscando una botella bien fría de cerveza. Todos quedaron expectantes hasta que Erick comenzó el conteo regresivo. Con cronómetro, le gritaron ¡YA! Y Seth comenzó a tragar.

Los demás lo alentaban de forma permanente, después de todo, era una osadía tomarte una botella tú solo. Aún así, se trataba de Seth. Nada era imposible con él.

- 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

- ¡Ya está!

- ¡Wooooooaaaa! – todos se emocionaron al ver como tiraba la botella y levantaba las manos victorioso. Demonios, le había ganado el reto. Y ella que pensaba que no podría hacerlo.

Tiraron la botella por tercera vez y esta vez le tocó a Alice. Cada persona en la sala temió por su vida. Si bien ellos eran descontrolados en todas sus fiestas, la peligrosa duende, era la autora material de todas, siendo la culpable de todo el alcohol y de casi todo lo enloquecido.

Vieron que la base apuntaba a un ser sonriente y tierno, con las mejillas enrojecidas por las bebidas ingeridas. Un ser puro y hermoso… llámese Isabella Swan.

La mayor sonrió maquiavélicamente aunque eso no hizo que Bella borrara su cara de tranquilidad.

- Bella… ¿verdad o consecuencia?

La música fue solo lo que se escuchó ya que ella se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

- Estamos en una fiesta, ¿no? ¡Dime un buen reto! – pidió, para ser alentada por todos. La maquiavélica duende levantó las cejas y, con su dedo índice, le indicó a Bella que se acerara a ella.

La muchacha lo hizo y escuchó al oído lo que Alice quería que hiciera. Al separarse, ambas sonrieron y la menor asintió.

- Ningún problema – comentó parándose con la vista fija en alguien.

Oh sí, eso sí que iba a dejar consecuencias…

**Muchas gracias por reviews escritos hasta ahora.**

**Para aclarar dudas voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos cada sábado, y si uno que otro entre semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

El maldito condenado

Antes que nada, Bella caminó hasta el componente y buscó una canción con el MP4. Tras encontrarla, dejó que comenzara para luego posicionarse nuevamente en el círculo de amigos y volver a mirar a la persona. La música llegó a su parte cantada y con eso, ella comenzó su acto:

_Hoy estuve pensando en lo que vivimos tú y yo… esos bellos momentos en que pasamos tú y yo…_

Sujetó al muchacho de la camisa y lo levantó lentamente para atraerlo con ella al centro. Y le fue levantando la remera mientras, sensualmente, seguía con sus labios la letra:

_También estuve soñando en lo que vivimos tú y yo… esos bellos momentos en que pasamos tú y yo… y creo que debemos ser…_

Sujetó a Edward del trasero y lo acercó hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y sus ojos hicieran aún más contacto. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente contra él y sonriendo, continuó:

_¡Amigos especiales! Tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos, ay nena márcame la clave y en nuestra guarida voy a estar contigo._

Su amigo cobrizo le siguió el juego. La sujetó de la cintura levantando una pierna de ella, enrollándola en su cadera mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Bella aprovechó la letra y, con ayuda de sus dos manos, se quito la remera y la pasó por el cuello de Edward para atraer su cabeza aún más hacia ella.

_Dime quien es el único que sabe todos tus secretos ¿Quién? Solo yo ¿Quién? Solo yo. El que te cuida, te mima y te hace el amor a ti perfecto…_

Edward hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Bella ante el grito de todos y mordió su piel como tanto le gustaba hacer. Ella gimió y alejó su cabeza sujetándolo del cabello. Y para la siguiente frase, prácticamente pegó sus labios contra los de él:

_Son sentimientos revueltos entre la amistad y entre el amor, lo más importante de esto es que todo está muy claro entre los dos…_

El cobrizo rió ante eso y le sujetó el cuello para él mismo cantarle:

_Somos amigos especiales… Tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos, ay nena márcame la clave y en nuestra guarida voy a estar contigo._

Bela rió sensualmente y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, por lo que TK lamió el inicio de su pecho hasta su cuello. Después mordió su lóbulo y le susurró al oído:

_Amigos especiales, todo eso somos, ya ves… tú eres__mi pana, mi vale, la que conmigo sale, la que más quiero yo, la que aconsejo yo, la que también me aconseja y también me quiere, corazón._

Ninguno de los dos resistió más, Edward buscó la boca de ella desesperadamente y hundió de manera instantánea su lengua en ella.

La sala estalló en gritos al ver eso, aunque no sabían muy bien si era por el alcohol o por la emoción de que esos dos al fin hicieran algo que iba más allá de la amistad.

Edward, utilizando ambos brazos, la levantó y enredó sus piernas en él, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los incesantes gritos de sus amigos.

- ¡Ustedes, basta! – gritó Emmet parándose.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – le gritaron inmediatamente Seth y Jacob, sujetándolo para tirarlo nuevamente al suelo.

Los adolescentes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No entendían mucho la situación, pero había sido divertido. Chocaron sus manos y volvieron bailando a su lugar.

Alice sonrió complacida y le lanzó un beso a Bella.

- Oye, ¿tú le pediste que haga todo eso a Bella? – le preguntó Jasper al oído.

- Solo le pedí que me disipara una duda. "¿Eres tan inocente como pareces?" – Alice rió y besó a Jasper dulcemente.

La duende quedó muy conforme. Eso SI había sido una prenda.

.

Rosalie abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol invadió su visión provocando que vuelva a cerrarlo.

Se levantó de donde estaba durmiendo y profirió una maldición a todo el mundo. La cabeza le dolía horrores y el estómago se le retorcía. Estaba en el living de la casa de Alice, acostada sobre el sillón. Aunque debajo de ella había otra cosa. Una cosa llamada Emmet.

Sonrió al ver a su novio profundamente dormido y besó sus labios entreabiertos.

Se levantó de él sin despertarlo y sintió que todo le daba vuelta. Al estabilizarse un poco, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Alice y Jasper estaban durmiendo sobre el otro sofá, abrazados, causándole algo de ternura.

La casa se encontraba en total silencio y eso ayudó bastante al mareo de la rubia. Aunque ese silencio no duró bastante, ya que, a lo lejos, se escuchó un sonido ahogado.

Rose arqueó las cejas y trató de procesar información. Bien, ya conocía ese sonido pero no recordaba qué era. Tras unos momentos más de pensar, su mente de iluminó.

- Ay, Dios…

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño en donde escuchaba ese ruido y comprobó que era lo que pensaba: Bella se encontraba arrodillada frente al retrete, con la mano en el botón para desaguar. Tenía una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y se podía ver la parte de arriba del bikini.

- Bella, ¿qué haces en toalla? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rosalie, arrodillándose a su lado.

Bella volvió su pálida cara y negó con la cabeza.

- No doy más, Rose… - contestó acostándose en el suelo del baño.

Esa imagen causó un poco de risa en la mayor pero al ver que se estaba durmiendo, la zarandeó.

- Ey ey, no puedes dormirte en el suelo del baño. Vamos, te acostaré en una cama.

La castaña asintió y se paró sujetándose del lavamanos. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía mantenerse pasada.

- ¿A dónde puedo llevarte? – pensó Rosalie en voz alta.

Antes de que decidiera, Bella avanzó sola hasta una habitación. Rosalie se extrañó y la siguió por atrás.

Al ver la imagen de la pieza, abrió la boca de la impresión. Mientras tanto, Bella caminó hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de un Edward tapado hasta la mitad del cuerpo y completamente dormido. Al sentir que el colchón se hundía; el rcobrizo, sin abrir los ojos, abrazó por la cintura a la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y así continuaron durmiendo.

Rosalie, aún sin despertar de su estado de trance, comentó en voz alta:

- No me lo creo que estos lo hicieron…

El repentino dolor de cabeza de Rosalie la obligó a cambiar su preocupación por la imagen de una aspirina. Levantó los hombros y se dirigió a paso lento al botiquín más cercano. Ya vería que hacía con esos dos; después de todo, ya tenían 17 años, era normal.

.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista. Poco a poco logró ver una imagen clara. Suspiró profundo. El techo era de color azul, adornado con una lujosa lámpara. Arqueó las cejas y su cerebro comenzó a pensar en quien había cambiado el color de techo de su pieza. Giró la cabeza y, junto consigo, giró toda la habitación. Demonios, ¿Quién estaba movimiento las paredes?

No quiso moverse por temor a descomponerse, así que prefirió mantenerse quieto. Sintió que no tenía camisa y que, en medio de su pecho, cruzaba algo que emanaba calor. Levantó su mano y la acercó para tocar eso que le causaba tal sensación de tranquilidad. Al hacer contacto con el objeto, éste se movió y, perezosamente, atrapó su propia mano.

Despertando por completo, sonrió. Bella se incorporó en la cama y besó sus labios con ternura.

- Buen día… ¿o buenas tardes? – comentó Edward, acariciando su mejilla.

- No tengo idea – rió ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ambos se sentían tan serenos, escuchando el silencio, gozando del rato… hasta que Jasper apareció en la habitación. Llegó corriendo, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ed… Edward…

Los menores lo observaron con curiosidad pero sin moverse. Jasper traía un rostro pálido. Tras recuperarse, miró a su hermano con horror y dijo con voz débil:

- Huye…

Ambos se descolocaron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que corras! ¡Que te vayas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Jasper? – preguntó Bella, cubriéndose mejor con la sábana.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAR, EEEDDDWWWAAAAAAAARD!

Tanto Edward como Bella se horrorizaron. Jasper prosiguió:

- Alguien grabó lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes dos… y Emmet lo acaba de ver.

- ¡CULLEN, ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?

Jasper cerró la puerta con llave y temió por su hermano.

Esperaron en silencio, aguardando a cualquier reacción por parte de Emmet. De improvisto, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, el cual asustó a todos adentro. Y luego siguió otro golpe, y otro… y otro y otro… ¿¡Acaso Emmet iba a tirar la puerta abajo!

- ¡EDWARD, SAL DE AHÍ, VOY A MATARTE!

Bella chasqueó la lengua, entre asustada y enfurecida.

- Demonios, ¿¡Quien fue el maldito condenado que grabó todo con su puto celular! – exclamó a Jasper.

- ¿Quién más podría ser?... Solo Mike…

Los menores se observaron entre ellos con la mirada encendida por un sentimiento mutuo: VENGANZA.

Oh si, los dos pensaban lo mismo…

… matarían a Newton…

- ¡EDWARD, SAL DE AHÍ!

… si Emmet no lograba matar a Edward antes.

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

"¡Odio ser tu hermana!"

Edward se puso firme y se paró, decidido. No podía evitar el problema por mucho más tiempo. Él sabía lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía. Así que decidió enfrentar cara a cara a su próximo cuñado.

Bella, por su parte, estaba aterrada. Generalmente, Emmet no recordaba nada luego de una borrachera, así que había considerado como perfecta esa oportunidad. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Su hermano era demasiado sobre protector con ella, cosa que odiaba con toda su alma, aunque tratándose de sus amigos, siempre les había dado su espacio.

El cobrizo suspiró y se aventuró a acercarse a la puerta para hacerle frente a Emmet y resolver el problema, pero Bella lo sujetó.

- No, Edward, espera que se tranquilice…

- ¡EDWARD!

- No se va a tranquilizar – replicó él, negando con la cabeza.

- No, espera…

- Bella tiene razón, espera un poco – agregó Jasper, preocupado por su hermano. Si bien Emmet era su mejor amigo, tenía un carácter muy loco al tratarse de Isabella. Tendía a exagerar mucho pero la situación ocurrida la noche anterior no había sido exactamente de lo más inocente. Y creo que eso sí había superado los límites de impresionabilidad de Emmet.

La castaña arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios, temblando. Soltó el brazo de Edward, dejándolo en libertad, y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Bella, ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó Jasper, alargando su mano para detenerla. Aunque ya era tarde. Ella había quitado el cerrojo y abierto la puerta.

El rostro de Emmet se encontraba levemente enrojecido y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente. Inmediatamente, enfocó la vista en Edward y sus ojos centellaron de furia.

- A ti, pendejo… - murmuraba mientras avanzaba hacia él. Caminó dos pasos y no pudo avanzar más. Bella lo había empujado hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared del corredor.

- Basta Emmet, no le hagas nada a Edward. – le pidió decidida, con el rostro levantado.

Su hermano pareció no creerle y volvió a acercarse a ella.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te hizo… lo que hicieron anoche? – quiso saber, en un tono de voz demasiado amenazante para el gusto de la menor.

- Claro que lo sé, yo lo llevé a cabo. Y fui yo quien lo incitó, Edward no tuvo nada que ver…

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, eso no parecía cuando te agarraba y te hacía…

- ¡Emmet, deja de exagerar! Era una fiesta, nos divertíamos – lo cortó Bella, cruzando sus brazos, en pose desafiante.

- ¿Sabes que te puedes divertir sin hacer cosas que te hagan quedar mal? – contraatacó el Swan. Obviamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sino no diría eso siendo que él fue el que había participado en un streaptis con Jasper.

- No eres el más apto para decir eso, ¿sabes?

- Tal vez no, pero yo soy…

- ¡No me salgas con que eres hombre y por eso puedes hacerlo! ¡Estamos entre amigos! Ellos saben como somos, no nos van a criticar…

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero, como lo haces aquí, puedes hacerlo en cualquier lado… eso no queda bien en una chica…

- ¡Solo estábamos jugando! – contraatacó la menor, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

- Te quiero Bella, eres mi hermana, pero actitudes como las de anoche son de puta, de una cualquiera…

- ¡Emmet!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Jasper, el cual había gritado enojado ante tales palabras. Está bien, ellos se habían excedido pero tampoco era como para que ofendiera de esa manera a su propia hermana.

- Tú no te metas, que por culpa del pendejo que tienes como hermano se armó todo esto… - le ordenó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Emmet, yo… - trató de hablar Edward, dando un paso hacia delante aunque no avanzó más ante la mirada del Swan.

- Te juro que si llegas a acercarte un centímetro más, no respondo de mí… - murmuró con voz lenta y venenosa.

- ¡Deja de amenazarlo! – gritó Bella, harta de la actitud de su hermano.

- ¡Tu no me grites, pendeja! – devolvió la exclamación el mayor. – ¡Ya bastante con el comportamiento de regalada que tuviste anoche, no sigas embarrándola más! ¡Eres una vergüenza!

- Oye, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos, menos Bella, giraron a ver a la dueña de la voz. Era Alice, acompañada de Rose. Habían escuchado los gritos y decidieron ir a ver qué sucedía.

Pasaron varios segundos. Emmet mantenía la vista en su amiga. Jasper tenía la mirada enojada clavada en Emmet y Edward miraba el suelo, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Al ver que nadie les decía nada, Alice prosiguió.

- A ver… ¿me van a decir porque se están peleando en el medio de un pasillo de mi casa, si o no?

- La razón es simple – habló Balla. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. La voz con la que había hablado había sido muy ahogada y temblorosa. Levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cosa que hizo sentir algo mal a Emmet aunque no lo demostró – Pasa que mi hermano piensa que es un santo… y que es perfecto… que él puede hacer lo que quiera… pero cuando yo hago algo… está mal, ¡siempre está mal!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras sus hombros empezaron a convulsionarse.

- ¡Yo soy una vergüenza por emborracharme! ¡Pero cuando él lo hace, nadie puede decirle nada! ¡Porque es perfecto! ¡Porque es hombre! ¡Porque es el Gran Emmet!

Bella se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y que estaba llorando demasiado fuerte. Se consideraba patética. Y si ella pensaba eso, seguramente los demás… pensarían más que eso. Pero no lo podía controlar. Ya estaba harta de todo eso. Quería desahogarse, así tuviera que morir en un mar de lágrimas.

- ¡Estoy cansada d-de tus reproches! ¡D-de que me d-digas q-que debo y que n-no debo hacer! ¡No soy perfecta, lo sé! ¡Y a veces hago cosas indebidas! ¡Que soy una vergüenza, lo sé! ¡PERO ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME LO RECUERDES TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI PUTA EXISTENCIA! – le gritó a Emmet en el rostro, con una cólera nunca antes vista en ella por sus amigos. Empujándolo nuevamente contra la pared, Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente - ¡Te odio! ¡Odio ser tu hermana!

Y, tras vociferar esas palabras, se abrió paso entre Rosalie y Alice para salir corriendo de la escena, sin frenar su llanto en el proceso.

- ¡Bella!

Inmediatamente, Edward corrió detrás de ella. No estaba bien. Nunca la había visto reaccionar así. Aunque muchas veces se le había cruzado por la mente que podría estar acumulando dentro de sí todos los comentarios en respuesta a los que siempre le decía su hermano. Le preocupaba, mucho; y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien y contenida.

_¡Te odio! ¡Odio ser tu hermana!_

Esas palabras dejaron a Emmet como piedra. Ni siquiera pudo frenarla antes que saliera corriendo o detener a Edward. Nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él y Alice fue la que le colocó una mano en la espalda e intentó reconfortarlo.

- Emmet… tranquilo…

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? – preguntó él, levantando la cabeza, observando a su amiga con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

_¿Qué diablos había hecho?_

_**I AM REALLY HAPPY!**_

_**ACTUALICE XQ ACABO DE VER LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA MEJOR PELICULA DEL MUNDO.**_

_**SIP, AMANECER ESTRENÓ HOY EN BOLIVIA.**_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS DEL CAP Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS ANTERIORES.**_

_**BESOS. **_

_**BYE**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Tiempo de hermanos

Bella se encontraba sentada contra uno de los árboles del patio trasero de la mansión de Alice. Estaba sola y ya no le importaba llorar a los gritos, si era necesario. Sus piernas se encontraban arrimadas contra su cuerpo mientras que escondía su rostro en ellas.

Eso sí que había dolido. Lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Sabía que se descontrolaba, que bebía mucho, que se tomaba demasiadas libertades con Edward… pero escucharlo desde su hermano, dicho de esa forma tan despreciativa… sí que había dolido.

Sintió unos brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo y levantó la cabeza, asustada. Sí, claro, como si no supiera quién era.

Edward se afligió al verla. Se veía tan desamparada y triste, se le encogió el corazón al instante. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras que Bella continuaba llorando, con sus manos en el rostro, cubriéndose ante el sentimiento de vergüenza. Sentimiento idiota ya que no era la primera vez que su mejor amigo la veía llorando y la reconfortaba. En realidad, era con el único que se sentía libre de llorar todo un día si así lo creía inevitable.

- Bella… perdón, es todo mi culpa…

- C-claro que n-no… - sollozó ella, separándose de su cuerpo sin romper el contacto. Miró sus ojos verdes y negó con la cabeza. – No es tu culpa…

- Pero nosotros fuimos los que… yo fui…

- Edward – lo frenó la chica, cerrando los ojos irritados por las lágrimas – Por favor, no sigas… solo… ab-brazame…

El cobrizo cerró sus labios lentamente y suspiró. Empujó la cabeza de ella hacia su pecho y la abrazó nuevamente.

- Llora todo lo que quieras… yo estoy aquí…

La muchacha continuó sollozando un par de minutos más. Ya no profería ningún sonido, sino que podía deducir que no se había calmado por las pequeñas sacudidas que invadían su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Pasado un tiempo, Edward alejó su cuerpo para observarla. Bella le devolvió la mirada enrojecida. Se veía tan frágil. Acarició su mejilla lentamente, quitando los rastros de humedad que quedaban. Luego, sin quitar su mano, acercó su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso. Instantáneamente, los brazos de Bella viajaron a su cuello y correspondieron el contacto con necesidad.

Sin romper el roce, Edward sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas y volvió a abrazarla. Después de unos segundos, se separó lentamente de ella para descubrir que nuevas lágrimas descendían desde sus orbes castañas. Se las secó sin mucho éxito y la acercó a él de nuevo.

- Bella, por favor… deja de llorar…

- N-no pued-do… - contestó la chica escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho – Me… me duele mucho, Edward…

- Lo sé… - respondió él, pasando sus dedos por su larga y castaña cabellera. – Tranquila…

Escucharon pasos acercándose y miraron hacia esa dirección. Emmet caminaba hacia ellos, sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Al posicionarse cerca, levantó la vista y los observó.

- Bella… ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó con voz quebradiza y lenta.

La muchacha clavó sus ojos llorosos en su hermano y apretó los labios. Sabía que era peor negarlo, por lo que se limitó simplemente a asentir con la cabeza.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y besó su frente antes de pararse y alejarse de ella. Pero, al pasar al lado de Emmet, éste le sujetó el brazo. El cobrizo lo miró inquisidora mente y Emmet hubiera jurado que Edward estaba listo para cualquier pelea, ya sea verbal o física. En cambio de eso, Swan suspiró y denotó arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Lo siento. – dijo quedamente, bajando la mirada, avergonzándose de sí mismo y de su caprichoso comportamiento.

Edward levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios y le palmeó el hombro en señal de respuesta. Después de todo, él también era el menor de dos hermanos y sabía lo protectores que podían llegar a ser en determinadas situaciones.

Emmet avanzó y se sentó al lado de Bella, manteniendo una distancia considerable. No eran muchas las veces en que peleaba con su hermana de esa forma, por esa razón no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de decir nada, él fue quien comenzó.

- Bella… mmm, no sé por dónde empezar…

Ella esperó a que siguiera sin siquiera mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el color azul del cielo.

- Sabes que tu actitud no estuvo bien…

- ¿Y? – escupió la otra.

Emmet suspiró. Estaba enojada - ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¿Acaso no viste lo…? – no, eso no era lo que quería decir. Había ido allí para otra cosa. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos y suspiró nuevamente. - Yo… mi actitud también estuvo mal.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente. Emmet no encontraba las palabras para seguir y Bella no hallaba las formas para aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

- Perdón, Bella… Me enloquecí, tan solo… tú… eres mi hermana – dijo, como si eso resumiera todo. Al notar que la chica seguía sin mirarlo, Emmet optó a acercarse más y rodearla con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y respiró profundo. – Mi hermanita, yo te he visto crecer y eras tan inocente… eres todo para mi, Bella… no me gusta para nada ver que ya no me necesitas… es duro…

- ¿P-por qué sales di-diciendo eso? – quiso saber ella, sin moverse entre sus brazos, con voz entrecortada y ahogada.

- Porque te estás haciendo grande, independiente, hermosa… no me necesitas. Ahora tienes a Edward, a tus amigos, a ti misma, ahora haces lo que te da la gana y te comportas como quieres… antes no podías ni subirte a la cama sin mi ayuda o me pedías que te baje las cosas de la mesa… - algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Emmet y la apretó más contra él - ¡N-no quiero que crezcas, Bella! ¡No t-te quiero perder!

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente y se giró para abrazar a su hermano, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Y acarició sus cabellos desordenados.

- Idiota… yo sí te necesito – lloró Bella, a su vez – No puedo no crecer como no puedo dejar de ser independiente y no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por Edward… pero Emmet, que te quede clara una cosa, nunca voy a dejar de necesitarte… eres mi hermano – comentó sintiendo sus palabras temblar.

Emmet invirtió los roles e hizo que su hermana apoyara su cuerpo en él. Se quedaron llorando un rato más, abrazados los dos. Necesitaban ese tiempo, necesitaban estar así y necesitaban saber que se necesitaban.

.

- Así que… ¿tendré que aceptar a mi nuevo cuñado?

Quince minutos luego de todo el llanto y palabrerías cursis "que nunca más diría" – palabras textuales de Emmet – decidieron poner en claro el asunto que había llevado a todo eso: EDWARD.

- Aún no es tu cuñado. – respondió Bella, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al hablar de eso con su hermano.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso hicieron algo indebido sin ser novios? – el semblante de Emmet cambió drásticamente al pronunciar esas oraciones.

Bella rió tranquilamente y negó con la cabeza. El chico se relajó.

- Déjame más tranquilo, por favor… ¿sigues siendo mi inocente hermanita aún…verdad?

- ¡Emmet! – exclamó ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

La sangre del mayor se congeló.

- Entonces… ¿ustedes… ustedes ya…?

- ¡No! Nosotros dos… no. – contestó la chica, causando que el tiempo volviera a funcionar para su acompañante, quien respiró aliviado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo? – siguió preguntando.

La charla se extendió un largo rato. Aunque no les preocupó en lo absoluto, todos sus amigos lo entenderían. Después de todo, necesitaban ese tiempo de hermanos.

.

**Hola!**

**Para mañana subo otro cap.**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

La venganza es dulce: Parte I

Dentro de la casa, Jasper pudo respirar aliviado solo en cuando vio a su hermano traspasar la puerta. Pero lo descolocó el hecho de que Edward viniera sonriendo.

El cobrizo les comentó que lo que Emmet le había dicho y todo mundo supo que la conversación que esos dos llevaban afuera iba a tomar un buen rumbo. Después de todo, ellos nunca habían estado más de un día peleados.

Esperaron pacientemente a que la reconciliación se lleve a cabo mientras desayunaban lo que habían preparados Leah y Ángela.

En un momento dado, los hermanos Swan irrumpieron en la habitación abrazados y riendo. Todos se sintieron aliviados ante tal imagen pero la más tranquila fue Rosalie.

Siendo la novia de Emmet, él le contaba absolutamente todo lo que sentía. Y varias veces le había expresado el miedo de que su hermana se fuera distanciando de él, ya sea por conseguir novio o por estar haciéndose grande. Sus padres viajaban mucho y pasaba casi todo el tiempo de su día en compañía de Isabella; seguramente, para ella también sería duro si tuviera un hermano o hermana.

Cada uno tomó asiento en los lugares libres y se olvidaron del tema de la discusión por un buen rato. Aunque, en el momento en que Bella tomó el lugar correspondiente al lado de Edward, el rostro de ambos de ensombreció y su mirada se tornó malévola.

La castaña acercó su rostro el de su amigo y pronunció su idea con la mayor frialdad posible.

- Quiero matar a Mike.

Edward mantuvo su mirada neutra en el individuo, que desayunaba ajeno a todos los pensamientos mortales que esa pareja tenía contra él.

- Yo quiero golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo.

Los dos torcieron el gesto y se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo. Alice y Jasper notaron eso y siguieron la trayectoria de su mirada hasta llegar al chico que comía despreocupadamente. Entendieron inmediatamente. Jasper colocó un gesto perverso en su rostro, igual al de su hermano. Ese endemoniado pendejo casi había provocado la muerte de Edward, así que ayudaría a esos dos. Y por su lado, Alice siempre iba a apoyar a su novio, por lo que sonrió naturalmente, mientras su mente iba a mil por hora ideando cientos y cientos de ideas para vengarse de Mike.

En eso, Bella sonrió maquiavélicamente, asustando un poco a Jasper y Alice. Su boca se acercó al oído de Edward y murmuró unas cuantas palabras:

- Ya tengo la venganza.

Él sonrió igual que ella y saboreó el dolor que él mismo se encargaría de hacer sufrir en Mike.

- Ey, ustedes, ¿Qué tanto murmuran? – quiso saber Alan, mirándolos.

- Nada – rieron ellos, naturalmente. Y, por una razón que no logró encontrar, Newton sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Más tarde ese día, el grupo entero estaba sentado en el patio trasero de la casa, en donde horas antes, el enorme árbol en donde estaban apoyados algunos había visto llorar a los hermanos Swan.

Emmet seguía sin asimilar la noticia, por lo que observaba, conteniendo la respiración, a su hermana y a Edward, los cuales se habían sentados juntos. Siempre había visto que a ella le gustaba sentarse entre las piernas extendidas de Edward pero nunca lo había considerado como una muestra de cariño para una relación de "algo más que amistad"

- Hermano… - canturreó Bella, en señal de advertencia – No me gusta cómo nos estás mirando…

Todo mundo rió ante esa oración, inclusive Emmet, quien se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza. Erick fue quien tomó la palabra:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya son novios?

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y rieron.

- Creo que no necesitamos tener ese nombre por ahora – respondió Edward, abrazando a Bella. – No es porque no quiera nada serio con ella – agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada de su futuro cuñado – es que… estamos probando.

- ¿Probando? – repitió Tyler.

- Sí – contestó Bella – No queremos precipitarnos y tomar decisiones apuradas y después descubrir que no estamos hechos para ser novios.

- Chicos, ustedes están hechos el-uno-para-el-otro – dijo Alice, recalcando cada palabra con énfasis – Ya parecían idiotas sin darse cuenta de eso.

Todos rieron ante el comentario sin tacto de la duende. Decidieron no molestar más a la reciente "no-pareja aún", ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo, porque estaban seguros de que esos dos no se separarían más.

.

Esa noche, la fiesta diaria que tenían periódicamente se desarrolló en casa de Mike. Extrañamente, Bella había insistido mucho en eso y, como buen idiota embobado, Newton había aceptado gustoso.

Ni bien comenzó la fiesta, Edward y Bella miraron a Jasper y Alice, y asintieron. Les iba a servir de mucho que esos dos les ayudaran.

- ¡Oye Mike, ¿ya pediste las pizzas? – quiso saber Edward, mirando al nombrado, el cual hablaba idiotizado con Bella.

- Noooo, lo olvidé. ¿Quieres ir tú? Tengo cuenta en la pizzería de aquí a la vuelta.

- Okey, yo voy. ¿Me acompañas Alice? – preguntó sonriendo fríamente.

- Será un placer – respondió la duende, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- ¡Guau!, esos dos se fueron juntos, ¿no tienes miedo de que te engañe? – dijo Mike a la muchacha con la cual hablaba, con la intención clara de crearle celos en contra del cobrizo.

- Oh no, Edward no es de las personas que te _apuñalan por la espalda_ – respondió sonriendo conciliadoramente, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de golpearlo. - ¡Ya se! Ven, te enseñaré a preparar Pomelardi.

- ¿Pome-qué? ¿Qué es eso?

- Un trago que me inventé – dijo ella tomando su mano, guiándolo a la cocina a rastras. Al sentir la mano de Bella envolver la suya, Mike entró en estado idiota por lo que se dejó arrastrar.

Al llegar a la habitación, la chica sacó desde una mochila una botella de ginebra y una de pomelo rosado.

- Es fácil, solo haz esto. – sujetó las dos botellas y fue poniendo a la par ambas bebidas, mezclándose al instante de tocarse. El vaso se llenó ante la mirada incrédula del chico.

- Eso… ¿eso no es mucha ginebra? – preguntó dubitativo.

- Por favor, claro que no. – sacó azúcar desde una puerta de la alacena y se la agregó – Listo, prueba.

Newton lo miró con desconfianza y después probó un sorbo. Estaba muy fuerte. Un trago que seguramente pegaba duro. Aunque, extrañamente, estaba bueno.

- Está bueno – murmuró sintiendo el gusto del pomelo en el paladar.

- ¡Perfecto! Haz más para los otros, yo voy al baño. – dijo Bella lanzándole un beso y desapareciendo de la cocina. Suspiró con molestia y se dirigió al baño.

Entró en él y buscó inmediatamente el botiquín en donde sabía que estaba lo más esencial para el día a día de Mike: su preciado gel para el cabello.

Agarró el tarrito y abrió la tapa. Con que placer haría eso…

.

Jasper entró a la habitación del dueño de casa y cerró la puerta con sigilo. Aunque estaba seguro de que no lo escucharían aún si la hubiera cerrado de golpe. La música ya se encontraba demasiado fuerte y los gritos de sus amigos opacaban cualquier sonido que pudiera haberlo delatado.

Avanzó hasta el armario de Mike y lo abrió de par en par. Levantó la tapa falsa que había en la parte inferior de éste y encontró el orgullo de Newton: su colección de revistas y DVD's porno. Sonrió con malicia y colocó todo en la mochila que había traído. Podía asegurar que Mike moriría cuando viera que faltaban sus bebes. Dejó todo como estaba y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

Salió del cuarto y caminó por pasillo hasta el baño. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta para ver como Bella vaciaba todo el gel en el inodoro, mascullando palabras inentendibles.

- Ya le saqué todo, lo llevaré a casa para quemarlo… - la chica asintió sin desviar su mirada ni concentración de lo que estaba haciendo – o tal vez puedo venderlos… tendría dinero para comprarle un regalo a Alice… - su futura cuñada volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Y una idea surcó la mente de Jasper – O, quizás… pueda sentarme a ver los DVD's con Edward.

Bella giró violentamente su cabeza fulminando a su amigo con una mirada que dejaba muy un claro una cosa: "Haz eso y te irá peor que a Mike"

Jasper rió y la saludó con la mano. Se retiró permitiendo que ella continuara con su acción. Tras vaciar el pote entero, Bella sacó de su bolsa una sustancia viscosa que le había facilitado Alice. Y sonrió con ganas. El nuevo color de pelo de Mike sería fantástico…

.

- Sí, y mande dos pizzas a esa dirección, son para mi madre… - comentaba Alice, observando a la mujer de la pizzería, la cual anotaba todo en un papel.

- ¿No son muchas pizzas? Ya me va diciendo 28 lugares a donde tengo que enviar 2 o 3 pizzas a cada uno.

- Es que nos tocó a nosotros hoy venir a encargarlas – respondió Edward; sonriendo de lado a la chica mientras que se despeinaba el cabello – Son tan complicados nuestros amigos… ¿verdad que no hay problema? – preguntó apoyándose contra el mesón, clavando su verde mirada en la chica.

La joven abrió la boca, embobada y asintió atolondradamente.

- C-claro, no hay ningún p-problema.

- Gracias – dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo.

- Ah, y necesitamos 3 pizzas más – agregó Alice, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿3 más? –se extrañó la dependienta.

- Sí, luego las vendré a buscar yo – comentó el cobrizo - …solo.

- 3 pizzas más, entendido – replicó la chica, mirando a Edward, derritiéndose por dentro. – En media hora.

- Muy bien, gracias… Ah, y ya sabes, pon todo en la cuenta de Newton. – guiñó nuevamente su ojo y ambos se retiraron para volver a la casa.

Alice echó a reír.

- Bella te matará cuando sepa que estuviste coqueteando con otra – dijo la duende a su cuñado.

- No lo sabrá – rió Edward, mirando en señal de advertencia a su amiga – Pero esa chica tenía pinta de ser dócil si la trataba así.

Alice rió y levantó sus manos al cielo.

- ¡Marchen 87 pizzas para la cuenta de Newton!

Y Edward se unió a su risa.

.

Dentro de la casa, Mike hacía una competencia con Jacob y Tyler para ver cuál de los dos tomaba más Pomelardi. Mike iba ganando, por lo que, luego de cinco vasos, se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón. Tenía ganas de ir al baño, urgentemente.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá para encontrar a Bella guardando algo en el botiquín.

- Oooooye Bella… ¿de hazes? – intentó preguntar, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

La chica se giró para verlo con sus ojos marrones brillando de inocencia.

- Te estaba esperando…

Las hormonas de Mike salieron disparadas ante esa oración. Con su dedo índice, Bella hizo una seña para que él se acercara a ella y el chico lo pensó medio segundo.

Su yo ebrio le decía que no tenía tiempo que perder aunque su yo sobrio le estuviera gritando algo desde el fondo de su mente. No le dio importancia, y se acercó para sujetar a la chica de la cintura.

- Bueno… ashí estoy, hermoza… - murmuró, atrayendo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo.

Y momentos después, Mike pudo ver las estrellas.

.

**Aquí esta el cap prometido.**

**Y como la venganza no es nada sin las dos partes, dentro de un rato subo la segunda parte de la venganza.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

La venganza es dulce: Parte II

Al instante en que Mike se acercó a Bella e intentó besarla, ella sonrió… al contrario del chico, el cual, luego de intentar esa acción, perdió su mirada en los azulejos blancos del baño y abrió la boca formando una perfecta O. Mike vio, textualmente, las estrellas.

- ¡Oh Dios, Mike! ¡Perdón! ¡No quise golpearte allá abajo **con todas mis fuerzas**! ¡NO! – replicaba Bella, entre la bronca, la diversión y la satisfacción, todo bien disimulado.

El chico se retorció de dolor llevándose ambas manos a su parte baja mientras que se tiraba al suelo hecho un bollito.

En el momento justo, Ben apareció por la puerta para ver porque ninguno de los dos volvía del baño.

- ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber, al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

- Lo golpee… _ahí_ – respondió Bella, tapándose su boca como arrepentimiento, aunque en el fondo, estuviera ocultando su sonrisa.

Ben colocó una mueca de dolor en su propio rostro y se arrodilló al lado de Mike, el cual parecía ido de ese mundo. Bella aprovechó para salir disimuladamente del lugar, sin aguantar la risa.

Se cruzó con Alice. Ésta estaba contándole a Rose todas las pizzas que le habían pedido a la muchacha y la rubia no sabía si reírse o regañar a su amiga, diciéndole que la venganza no era la salida para resolver nada.

- ¡No seas mala, Rose! Sabes que yo no tengo rencor contra nadie, déjame hacer esto… - le dijo Bella al escuchar las cosas. - ¡Ah, y no le digas nada a mi hermano! ¿Está bien? Tengo una sorpresa para él. – Guiñó su ojo derecho – Alice, ¿Dónde está Edward?

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Él y Jazz fueron hasta su casa para dejar las revistas y buscar más alcohol. Ya deben estar por volver.

Ella asintió y decidió llevar a cabo la última fase de su venganza.

Mike, esto sí que te dolería.

.

El dueño de casa, aún adolorido, se adentró en su cuarto para intentar calmar el dolor. No se le iba y se estaba volviendo loco. Aunque dentro de su propia habitación encontró una persona.

- B-Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin quitar la mueca de dolor.

- Es que… me sentí mal luego de golpearte… vine a pedirte perdón – replicó ella levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentada.

Al instante, el dolor de Mike desapareció ante las ideas de todo lo que podría hacer con Bella para perdonarla. Una buena reconciliación. Y que se olvidara del oxigenado de Edward.

Se acercó a la chica y la hizo sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

- Oye, no te preocupes por eso, preciosa… ya pasó…

Bella sonrió conciliadoramente y asintió. Mike pasó saliva y se preparó. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella y se sintió el hombre más afortunado al ver que no se apartaba.

- Espera, Mike… ¿está bien que hagamos esto? Ya sabes… no quiero que Edward sufra… - murmuró Bella, deteniendo sus labios con su mano derecha.

- Olvídate de Edward… ven conmigo…

- Pero es tu amigo, ¿le harías esto…? – volvió a preguntar ella, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

- Claro que es mi amigo… pero tú estás como para partir en 8…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par ante la oración. Y luego se fueron achicando lentamente. Maldito bastardo.

En un rápido movimiento, Bella sujetó el brazo de Mike y tiró de él para acercarlo a ella, utilizando la suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Siete segundos luego de que Bella empezara a gritar desesperadamente, Emmet apareció corriendo en el umbral de la puerta. Y eso fue todo.

La visión del castaño lo llenó de ira. Y esta vez, no podía haber ninguna otra interpretación. Su hermana, _su hermanita inocente_, se encontraba acostada en la cama con los ojos llorosos y los labios temblorosos. Mientras que el cuerpo de Mike se posicionaba sobre ella, con la mano derecha de él en uno de los pechos de ella.

Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante la rabia que lo invadió. Aunque su sentimiento no se pudo comparar en ningún sentido con el de la persona que se posicionó a su lado.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?

Por unos breves –muy breves- momentos, Emmet tuvo miedo.

Porque sí, él era un hombre de 18 años, maduro y fuerte, pero ante esa situación, cualquiera hubiera sentido escalofríos al ver el rostro de Edward en ese instante.

Ambos muchachos clavaron su mirada de muerte en Mike, el que apenas sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Pero así era mejor.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

-¡Vamos, no te enojes conmigo! – pidió Bella por cuarta vez en la noche.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada y caminaba de camino a su casa, acompañada por un cobrizo, aún enojado, el cual se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¡Edward, era parte de la venganza! – continuaba ella, corriendo a su lado para sonreírle.

- Pero no me contaste nada. – respondió él, a su defensa.

- Sino no hubiera tenido sentido y no me hubieras dejado. Ahora, yo creo que tú y mi hermano se pasaron… golpearlo de esa manera tan brusca…

- ¡Hubiera tenido que matarlo! ¡Te tocó! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso, excepto yo! – exclamó observándola, frenando su andar a la mitad de la vereda.

La castaña se enterneció al instante y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

- Tú eres el único al que yo dejaría que me toque – le dijo, sonriendo.

Ante ese gesto, el ceño de Edward se ablandó y, suspirando, sujetó su cintura con ambas manos.

- Nunca más lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella besó sus labios fugazmente y asintió.

- Te quiero. – susurró sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes.

Edward recargó su frente en la de ella y acercó su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo.

- Yo también te quiero. – respondió tranquilamente, siendo consciente de que podría decírselo cuantas veces él quisiera de ahora en adelante. La besó con pasión, buscando su lengua rápidamente. Exceptuando algunos contratiempos, había sido una buena noche.

.

**Y aquí está la segunda parte!**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Como el viento

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa fue masiva… al igual que la carcajada de todo el grupo.

En el momento en que lo vio, Bella se relamió los labios y rió.

Edward se cruzó de brazos e intentó aguantar la risa.

Mike observaba a su tropa de amigos con el ceño fruncido, el rostro pintado de color rojo por la vergüenza y, prácticamente, con humo saliendo de su cabeza. Cabeza que, casualmente y a diferencia de su cara, mostraba con mechones de cabellos blancos pálidos.

- ¿Qué te pasó Mike? ¿Te asustaron y quedaste así? – preguntó Jasper, sin aguantar la risa.

- Ja ja ja, ¡no es gracioso! ¡Mi cabello! – exclamaba el nombrado, haciendo berrinches.

- No te preocupes, queda bien con tu ojo morado – comentó Alan, sin ningún tacto.

Emmet sonrió de lado con los brazos enrollados en la cintura de Rosalie. No se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado, se lo merecía. Aunque él no supiera que todo había estado planeado…

- Chicos, creo que venir hasta acá fue una total pérdida de tiempo – murmuró Ben, inquietando a todos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Mira como esta Mike! No fue una pérdida de tiempo. – replicó Ángela, divertida.

- Es que… creo que va a llover fuerte – dijo mirando el cielo.

Todos levantaron la cabeza al momento justo para ver un relámpago cortar el oscuro cielo.

- Oh mierda, no había visto que el tiempo estaba tan mal – había comentado Emmet, despistado como siempre.

- ¡Oigan, yo no salí de mi casa con este aspecto tan vergonzoso para volver al rato! ¡Nos quedamos aquí así llueva o pase un tornado! – se opuso Mike, cruzándose de brazos, negándose a moverse del lugar en donde estaba parado.

Por unos momentos, todos quedaron callados ante la declaración, pero luego de segundos, comenzaron a despedirse y a alejarse, ante la atónita mirada de Mike.

- ¡Esperen, ¿A dónde van? Demonios… ¡Alan espérame!

Emmet se despidió de Rose con un beso y se giró para mirar a su hermana.

- ¿Vamos, Bella?

Ella dejó de hablar con Edward y le sonrió.

- Iré a la casa de Edward… quiero chocolate caliente. – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Verdad que puedo ir? – la sonrisa que luego le brindó hubiera derretido a cualquiera que la mirara, inclusive al Swan.

- Estoy seguro de que, aunque dijera que no, irías igual, ¿me equivoco?

La castaña asintió, regalándole la misma sonrisa, ante el resoplo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No vuelvas tan tarde. – comentó antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a Rose.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a tu casa? – preguntó ella, divertida.

- ¿Y quedarme solo? No, querida. Tú vienes conmigo – rió, sujetando a su novia de la cintura y cargándola en su hombro izquierdo.

Bella rió ante la actitud inmadura de su hermano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – inquirió Edward, ofreciéndole su mano.

La chica rió e ignorando totalmente su mano, se trepó de un salto a su espalda.

- ¡Vámonos! – señaló con un dedo el camino, mientras que el cobrizo negaba con la cabeza. Ella nunca cambiaría.

.

- Por casualidad, ¿tu mamá no hizo la torta que tanto me gusta? – quiso saber Bella, desde el sillón del living.

- Tienes suerte, hizo una ayer – replicó Edward, derritiendo chocolate en una taza. La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, se levantó desde su lugar y caminó hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba él. Lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su rostro en su espalda.

Edward cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tocar la de Bella y hacerle entender que correspondería ese gesto si no estuviera haciendo chocolate caliente.

- Tu mamá es la mejor – dijo Bella, sentándose sobre la encimera, al lado de los ingredientes que Edward estaba utilizando para hacer la merienda. - ¿A dónde fueron tus padres en esta ocasión?

- Se fueron a Los Ángeles, papá tenía otro congreso médico y mamá decidió acompañarlo.

- O sea, ¿tienes la casa sola para ti por unos días? – inquirió la chica, llenando su mente de ideas.

- Sí… pero no empieces a imaginar. Sabes lo mucho que odio limpiar, si los chicos se enteraran de eso, quisieran hacer sus fiestas aquí y me quedaría todo el trabajo a mí. – apagó el fuego de la hornalla y vertió el chocolate en dos tazas para entregarle una a su amiga.

- Esta bien… aguafiestas – murmuró por lo bajo para molestarlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se molestó el Edward, con enojo obviamente fingido.

- Nada, nada - replicó la otra, riendo. Bebió un poco de chocolate y se sintió en el cielo. Le encantaba ese sabor. – Estoy teniendo un poco de frío, ¿puedo ir a buscar una campera?

- Claro, ya sabes donde están. – contestó Cullen al tiempo en que colocaba agua en todas las cosas que había utilizado para hacer el chocolate. Ya lavaría más tarde.

Bella desapareció de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. Buscó en el armario una prenda en especial y la descolgó de la percha, sonriendo. Antes de colocársela, aspiró el suave aroma que desprendía y cerró los ojos. ¡Como amaba el perfume de Edward!

Se puso la campera sin subir el cierre. Cuando estaba disponiéndose para salir del cuarto, un cuaderno llamó su atención. Nunca antes lo había visto. Le picó la curiosidad.

- Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – quiso saber Edward, apareciendo en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Bella, mostrándole el cuaderno abierto en una página escrita.

Edward resopló y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no mirar las cosas ajenas?

- Mi hermano es Emmet Swan, ¿recuerdas?

El cobrizo sonrió y acercó para sujetar el pequeño libro.

- Esto es una canción que escribí para cierta amiga cabeza dura que me estaba haciendo sentir confundido…

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron al escuchar eso, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo el chico.

- Quiero escucharla… - comentó con ilusión.

- Ya la leíste, ¿para qué quieres escucharla?

- Por favor – rogó ella, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Edward, simplemente, no pudo resistirse.

Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la cama, con Bella imitando su acción. Tomó aire y, sin mirar a su mejor amiga, comenzó a cantar con voz tranquila.

- _Hoy me he dado cuenta que me ofende tu amistad, mi corazón espera más y no lo entiende… Hoy me he dado cuenta que no somos amigos nada más, que sin pensarlo te empecé a extrañar a cada momento…_

Miró a Bella e hizo que prácticamente se derritiera con la sonrisa que le brindó.

- _Es como el viento… que lo siento pero nunca puedo verlo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho que me amas pero lo siento en tu mirada._

_Es como el viento… cuando respiro le da vida a mi cuerpo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes pero mi corazón presiente que algo más._

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no somos amigos nada más, que sin pensarlo te empecé a extrañar a cada momento…_

_Y me pregunto si es cierto, si es solo un secreto, si hay algo contigo o somos solo amigos…_

_Es como el viento… que lo siento pero nunca puedo verlo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho que me amas pero lo siento en tu mirada._

_Es como el viento… cuando respiro le da vida a mi cuerpo… este amor es algo similar. Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes pero mi corazón presiente que algo más._

Los ojos de Bella no podían despegarse de los de Edward. Lo miraba maravillada. Era lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por ella.

Al terminar de cantar, una mirada verde se posó en una chocolate.

- ¿Y? Vergonzoso, ¿no?

- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Bella, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Por la fuerza utilizada, el cuerpo de Edward chocó contra el colchón y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. Edward rió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. – comentó antes de darle un corto beso. Admiró la enorme sonrisa de su chica y se sintió bien.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Vemos una película? – dijo Edward, notando que eran las 4 de la tarde y que aún faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera la visión de "no vuelvas tarde" que tenía Emmet en su diccionario.

- ¡Si, terror! – exclamó Bella, quitándose de arriba de él para correr hasta el mueble del living en donde la familia Cullen tenía la extensa colección de DVD's que ella tanto amaba.

Edward rió ante su actitud y fue a acomodarse en el sillón, tomando un poco del chocolate que había dejado sobre la mesa de té para que se enfriara un poco. Era extraño tomar algo que no fuera alcohol. Observó a la otra persona encender el televisor y lo necesario para ver el filme, después de todo, Bella sabía a la perfección cómo funcionaban los aparatos de su casa, y el Home Theatre no era la excepción.

Tras colocar todo en orden, se posicionó al lado del cobrizo, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él. Edward pasó su tasa a su otra mano y envolvió los hombros de ella con su brazo izquierdo. Estando ambos cómodos, Bella dio "Play" con el control y se dispusieron a ver la película que tanto les gustaba, aunque solo la hubieran visto una sola vez. "La profecía del no nacido"

- ¿Estás segura de querer ver esta película otra vez? La primera vez que la vimos, me llamaste llorando a las 3 de la mañana porque tenías miedo. – comentó Edward, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

- Era porque no estaba preparada para las escenas de susto y me traumé un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Estuviste una semana llamándome a la madrugada.

- ¡Bueno, eh! Jaja, perdón si te molestó – rió Bella, golpeando levemente el pecho de su compañero.

- Para nada, mira, ahí empieza…

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasaron atentos al televisor, abrazados, sintiéndose seguros aunque estuvieran mirando una película de horror con un día de terror.

- ¡Corre! ¡Corre, idiota! ¿Por qué siempre se quedan paradas cuando se acerca el niño muerto? – a menudo se alteraba la Swan, señalando al televisor como si eso no pudiera ser.

- Por el miedo, por la sorpresa o porque el idiota del autor lo quiso hacer así. Ya quisiera ver que hicieras tú en uno de esos casos – respondió Edward, revolviendo sus cabellos con diversión.

- Te llamo a ti y tú vienes a salvarme. – replicó la chica, girando su rostro para quedar cara a cara. Tras reír ante la oración, besó a su chico y se pegó aún más a él.

Casi al final de la película, en donde se estaba llevando la resolución de todo el desenlace, un trueno se escuchó fuera de la casa y a continuación, se desató un diluvio muy pocas veces visto por los adolescentes.

Edward profirió un silbido extenso y se levantó para asegurar las ventanas. Tras hacer eso, se giró y extendió los brazos.

- ¡Te tengo atrapada en mi casa y ahora no te dejaré salir! – exclamó con voz macabra, notablemente fingida, a la muchacha que, al escuchar esto, se llevó las manos al rostro.

- Oh no, ¿y ahora que haré? ¿Qué quiere usted de mi… hombre malo? – preguntaba Bella, exagerando los movimientos y las palabras, mientras se acostaba a lo largo del sillón en posa trágica.

- Te voy a hacer cosas que te harán sufrir como nadie… - continuaba el cobrizo, caminando en posición encorvada, frotando sus manos como si estuviera planeando algo. Y, de un momento a otro, se tiró sobre su amiga - ¡Cosquillas!

- ¡No! ¡Edward, jajajaja!

Ambos bien sabían que el punto débil de Bella eran las cosquillas que tenía en su abdomen y costados y que no resistía si alguien tocaba esas partes sensibles para ella. A Edward le encantaba hacerle cosquillas, lo hacía sentir que él era el único que podía hacer reír y desesperar a la castaña al mismo momento.

Después de un tiempo torturando a la castaña, la miró desde su posición arriba de ella y suspiró. Bella estaba despeinada y levemente sonrojada por las carcajadas, con una extensa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Edward la observó detenidamente por unos segundos, cosa que la extrañó.

- ¿Qué tengo? – quiso saber.

Edward no contestó, solo sonrió levemente antes de bajar su cabeza y arremeter contra sus labios en un beso apasionado. Casi por inercia, Bella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo empujó hacia ella, para que se acostara sobre su cuerpo. El castaño buscó su lengua con impaciencia, comenzando una danza entre ellas, logrando volverlos locos.

Casi inconscientemente, Bella enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico y lo apretó contra ella.

Dios, en ese instante y más que nunca, no podía decir que Edward era su _amigo_. Lo necesitaba. Urgentemente. Pero no como se necesita a un amigo o un hermano. Lo que sentía era extraño. Sentía que lo quería y lo necesitaba… dentro de ella.

Intentaba acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo pero era prácticamente imposible. Quería sentirse unida a él, sentía que debía expresarle todos los sentimientos confusos que se arremolinaban dentro de su corazón.

Cuando Edward aventuró su mano por debajo de su blusa, Bella suspiró ante el contacto. Era ilógico. Edward había tocado su piel mil veces antes pero nunca había conseguido tal sentimiento en ella. Tal pasión y necesidad.

Sin embargo, ambos sentían que algo iba mal…

Sin ir más lejos y sin entender a la perfección porque no continuaba, Edward se separó de la boca de su chica y la observó. Esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban estaban opacados por el deseo y tenían un brillo distinto al que tenían siempre.

Bella analizó los ojos verdes de la persona que tenía sobre ella y creyó entender lo que pasaba por la mente del corizo. Pensamiento que, casualmente, también cruzaba la de ella.

- ¿Lo entiendes, no? – preguntó Edward, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

La castaña asintió, sintiendo alivio al saber que él sentía igual que ella.

- Estamos yendo muy rápido. – murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y, tras un segundo de silencio, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Les reconfortaba saber que la decisión de esperar no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos. Es más, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran. Y por lo que había sucedido esa tarde, no creían que ese acto se retrasara mucho más tiempo.

Ya llegaría el momento indicado.

.

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Nueva charla de chicas

Solo después de un mes, el cabello de Mike volvió a su color normal. No era que el chico no hubiera intentado (por todos los medio posibles) retornar a su simple pelo rubio, era que la sustancia que Bella se había encargado de embardunar en su cabello no permitía que ninguna tintura ni lavado hiciera efecto en él. Divertido, ¿no?

Las vacaciones se encontraban por la mitad, aunque aún quedaban dos meses. Y nuestro grupo favorito de amigos no perdía ni un día.

Se encontraban en ese momento en la nueva casa de Erick, más precisamente en la piscina. Se había mudado recientemente a un hogar bastante bonito y espacioso, despidiéndose para siempre del departamento que lo había visto crecer. No le molestó mucho al ver que su casa contaba con una piscina enorme y un patio que daba mucho que envidiar.

Los chicos se habían juntado ese día para disfrutar del sol que azotaba esa tarde a la ciudad de Phoenix. Las chicas ya habían ocupado su lugar al lado de la piscina, en donde se asoleaban con lentes de sol puestos. Una visión bastante magnífica a la vista de los muchachos. La única integrante femenina del grupo que no se preocupaba demasiado por eso era Bella, la cual jugaba en los hombros de Edward a hacer una guerra contra Ben y Alan. Al tirar a la chica al agua, la batalla se dio por terminada y los dos muchachos reclamaron su premio.

Bella salió del agua, resignada y rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, la cual hacía juego con su bikini.

- Erick, ¿me prestas la licuadora? Tengo que hacer Attomic blue para esos dos – dijo, riendo, señalando con la cabeza a Alan y Ben.

- Claro, pasa a la cocina y toma todo lo que necesites.

- ¡Yo también quiero! – gritó Alice desde su lugar sobre la toalla.

- ¡Y yo! – acordó Emmet con una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró y se adentró a la casa de su amigo para buscar la cocina y preparar el trago.

Ni bien comenzó a buscar todos los ingredientes, sintió un par de fuertes brazos aprisionarla por la cintura y unos tibios labios descender por su cuello. Sonrió con felicidad y llevó una mano a la nuca de Edward mientras que con la otra encendía la licuadora.

- ¿Sabes lo que estuve notando últimamente? – murmuró el cobrizo en su oído.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, incitándolo a continuar.

- Hace semanas que no pruebas ni una gota de alcohol.

La castaña dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada lentamente, esquivando sus ojos verdes. Edward corrió los húmedos mechones que se le pegaban en el rostro y le habló seriamente.

- ¿Es por lo que dijo Emmet hace un tiempo?

Al volver a mirar sus ojos, Edward encontró la respuesta. Le sonrió pacificadora mente y besó su frente.

- Ya te lo dije… no debes darle mucha importancia. Tú no eres una vergüenza ni nada por el estilo y no por eso tienes que dejar el alcohol, a ti te encanta…

- Me haces quedar como una alcohólica – rió ella, apagando la licuadora – Pero creo que es mejor así. Ahora no siento la urgente necesidad de beber y tal vez, eso sea bueno.

- Ahora me haces quedar a mí como un alcohólico, porque yo sí quiero beber. – replicó Edward revoleando los ojos de forma graciosa.

Tras escuchar las risas de su acompañante supo que había logrado levantarle el ánimo que, por escasos momentos, había estado por el suelo.

- ¿Erick no tendrá un embudo por aquí? – preguntó Edward abriendo un cajón tras otro de la encimera.

- No creo que Ben y Alan quieran tomarlo con embudo. – aportó Bella sirviendo en vasos plásticos el líquido azul.

- No es para ellos – los ojos de Edward centellaron al encontrar lo que buscaba y mirar a Bella con una mirada significativa.

Bella suspiró ante la visión.

- Me estás llevando por el mal camino.

- ¿Y qué importa? El mal camino lleva a mí. – respondió Edward, acercándose para tomarla por la cintura.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema – coincidió ella, buscando sus labios para capturarlos. Ese cobrizo la volvía loca.

.

Emmet salió de la piscina completamente mojado. El pelo se le aplastaba sobre su rostro, por lo que lo sacudió un poco para apartarlo. Era una visión bastante deliciosa, a la impresión de Rosalie, la cual se extendió sobre la toalla y lo miró con una sonrisa sensual.

Emmet entendió perfectamente lo que ese gesto quería decir. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, Rose se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la casa de Erick. El chico no tardó en chasquear la lengua y sonreír. Luego, dio un paso tras otro para dirigirse en busca de su novia.

No habían pasado el living y ya se estaban besando. El cuerpo de Rosalie se estremeció ante el contacto de la piel húmeda de su chico pero aún así, lo abrazó por la cintura. Caminaban sin dejar de besarse hasta llegar a alguna pared para apoyarse y parar de retroceder. En el momento en que estaban por entrar en la habitación de Erick escucharon ruidos desde la cocina.

Emmet reaccionó inmediatamente. Su hermana había ido a ese lugar. Se separó de Rose la cual entendió perfectamente el porqué.

- Amor – le dijo, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran – Déjalos, se quieren y no tiene nada malo que lo demuestren.

El mayor cerró sus labios opacando cualquier palabra que pudiera salir y asintió. Su novia tenía razón pero no lo quería aceptar. En cambio, decidió ocupar su mente y visión con otra cosa.

- Mmmm… ¿Rose?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué hago con esto? – señaló su parte baja y la muchacha pudo notar su erección.

La chica sonrió perversamente y lo sujetó de la mano.

- Yo me encargo – murmuró antes de encerrarlos en la pieza más cercana que encontró. Y después se quejaban de la actitud de Bella…

.

Hacia el final de la tarde, absolutamente todos los chicos se encontraban mirando un partido importante de la liga de su país, por lo que las femeninas habían optado en no molestarlos. Y también, se habían reunido en el patio, alejadas de sus amigos, a pedido de Bella, quien debía comentarles algo que la tenía perturbada.

Todas se sentaron en ronda y esperaron impacientes a lo que la castaña tenía que decir. Por su lado, ella no sabía por dónde empezar así que solo se apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos?

Bella sintió su rostro enrojecer y las presentes se miraron entre sí, creyendo saber lo que ella quería decirles.

- Bella, no me digas que tú… Edward y tú… - comenzaba Alice, sintiendo emocionarse cada vez más y más.

- ¡No! No, no… - inmediatamente, sacudió sus manos y cabeza, negando esa acción. El rostro de cada una de sus amigas se desilusionó. – Pero… casi.

Alice ya estaba abriendo la boca para exclamar algo cuando Leah la interrumpió siendo más rápida que ella.

- ¡Te dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo sabía que entre ustedes dos iba a pasar algo algún día! ¡Imbéciles que no se dieron cuenta antes!

Rieron ante el comentario, dejando a Bella con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ya terminaste de insultarme? Quiero que me escuchen. Es importante para mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, se acomodaron en sus lugares y se dispusieron a poner toda su atención en lo que tuviera para decir su amiga. Ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa al tener tanta expectación en su persona pero se obligó a continuar.

- Bueno… entre Edward y yo… no ha pasado nada… pero hace un mes, bueno… casi… pasa. – Las demás asintieron, incitándola a seguir – No sé, quiero… consejos. Todas ustedes ya tuvieron su primera vez y… no sé, yo no quisiera… no saber qué hacer o hacerlo mal…

Rose fue la primera en reír; aunque no fue una risa burlona sino una carcajada suave. Luego, se acercó a ella y la abrazó levemente.

- Déjame decirte algo, es imposible que lo hagas perfectamente, después de todo, eres inexperta… y Edward también… pero no lo harán _mal_. ¿Quién dice que está mal o bien? Es medio tonto.

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿y si no le gusta?

- Bella, ese chico está loco por ti – respondió Ángela a su pregunta – Es imposible que no le guste cuando hay tanto amor de por medio.

- ¿Amor? – repitió la chica como si le costara creerlo.

- Jaja, no te preocupes por eso. Si no, piénsalo por mi lado. A mí me tocó tener mi primera vez con Emmet. ¡Con Emmet! Imagínate, ¡estaba aterrada! – dijo Rose, fingiendo horror en su rostro, provocando la risa de sus compañeras. – Pero, en los momentos más precisos como ese, ellos saben cómo actuar… y tan solo me dejé llevar.

La castaña asintió. Lo mismo le habían dicho Leah y Ángela sobre su primera vez con Jacob y Alan. "Simplemente perfecta" palabras textuales de ellas.

La Swan volvió la mirada a su cuñada y ésta se cruzó de brazos.

- No me mires como si fuera a decir algo tan filosófico como Rose y las otras. Mi primera vez con Jasper fue un asco.

Tras escuchar eso, las chicas no pudieron hacer más que reír a carcajadas. Tal vez, el tema en sí no daba risa, sino la forma en que lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué? ¡No se rían, es verdad! Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer y quedamos como dos tontos. Jaja, pero después de un tiempo, supongo que nos volvimos unos expertos en el tema.

Rosalie se quedó observándola con las cejas arqueadas y asintió lentamente.

- Bien, eso fue innecesario. Como sea, tu primera vez seguramente será algo hermoso, Bella, pero hay una sola cosa que no debes olvidar por ningún motivo si no quieres que Emmet o nosotras te matemos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Protección – revelaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y se insultó mentalmente. Eso era algo obvio, aunque con toda la cuestión del miedo e inseguridad, se había olvidado de ello completamente.

- Cualquiera de los dos, él o tú, cuídense por favor… si llegaras a quedar embarazada, Emmet mataría a Edward y nosotras te mataríamos a ti – le dijo Ángela, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Por supuesto que eso no va a pasar! – se ofendió la muchacha. No podría soportarlo, era demasiado joven.

- Me alegro que pienses así. – Sonrió Alice, con ternura – Así que, despreocúpate… y cuando llegue el momento, solo disfruta…

Bella asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Esa charla de chicas le había ayudado. Realmente, sus amigas eran las mejores.

.

**Hola!**

**Oigan, quería pedirles ayuda, lei unos fic hace un tiempo y no los encuentro, son 2 one shots, y le agradecería mucho si me facilitaran sus nombres.**

**Uno de ellos trata de q Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, él esta enamorado de ella, asi que con ayuda de Alice, idean un plan para hacer que bella se de cuenta q también lo ama, él se aleja y se hace amigo de Ángela y Bella se pone celosa.**

**El otro, Bella y Edward también son amigos, y ella esta enamorada de él y le pide un tiempo para hacer que el se enamore de ella.**

**REVIEWS?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Tu amor, mi enfermedad

La mañana de ese lunes se mostraba despejada y adecuada para los planes de los chicos. Habían rezado día y noche para que el pronóstico del tiempo que anunciaba lluvias y tormentas eléctricas para esos días no se cumpliera. Pero, con el cielo destellante de azul y ninguna nube molestando los rayos del sol, no podían pedir una jornada más perfecta.

Tal vez no pudieran pedir eso pero sí otra cosa.

Emmet despertó con los rayos del sol bañándole el rostro gracias a la cortina que se había olvidado de cerrar la noche anterior. Se estiró en la cama como usualmente hacía y prosiguió a sonreír.

Ese día, iría de campamento con sus amigos. Habían estado planeándolo toda la semana anterior y no podía esperar a pasar tres días lejos de la rutina de su casa con todas sus camaradas. No era que le molestara estar en su casa, después de todo, sus padres apenas tres días luego de volver de sus vacaciones, tuvieron que viajar de emergencia a la casa de sus tíos, en otro estado, para cuidar al hermano del padre su madre, el cual había enfermado gravemente. Simplemente, quería salir del encierro de su conocido hogar y disfrutar un poco del camping al aire libre.

Se levantó de la cama con energía rebosante y se despeinó frente al espejo. Acto seguido, sonrió.

- Va a ser un gran día.

Fijó su mirada en la hora. 8.47. Jasper había acordado pasarlo a buscar a las 10.00am por lo que tenía tiempo de desayunar, bañarse y quizás, mirar un rato de televisión. Pero primero que nada, tenía que despertar a su hermana.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la habitación continua y abrió la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Bella, arriba! ¡Nos vamos de campamento!

Sin embargo, la pequeña no se movió ante esas palabras. Ni siquiera lo insultó por entrar tan de improviso. Emmet arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Bella?

Se acercó a ella y pudo ver que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza. La quitó las sábanas y de encima y, con asombro, pudo ver que estaba llorando. Inmediatamente, se preocupó.

- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado, refregando su espalda cariñosamente.

- Nada, no me pasa nada… - expresó la muchacha, volteando a verlo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Vamos, no me harás creer eso. ¿Qué te duele?

- Nada – lloriqueó ella – Solo que… no dormí muy bien y… y… - se incorporó de la cama rápidamente y se tapó la boca, inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¡Bella! – Emmet se paró a su lado y le sujetó el cabello por si quería devolver. Pudiéndose contener, la menor miró a su hermano. Éste llevó sus labios hasta la frente de ella y tras unos segundos, se separó, afligido.

- Estás mal, pequeña, tienes mucha temperatura. No te preocupes, recuéstate y yo llamo a Jasper para cancelar. ¿Dónde habrá dejado mamá el número del médico? – Emmet estaba por salir del cuarto balbuceando esas palabras cuando su hermana lo sujetó del brazo.

- Lo arruiné, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del campamento – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – Dijiste que cancelaras. No quiero. Quiero que vayas.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso, hermosa? Mira cómo estás…

- No es tan grave. No quiero que te quedes por mi culpa – negó – Por favor, tal vez, con un día de descanso se me pase…

- ¿Y si no es así? Voy a estar a 125km lejos de ti. No te dejaré en este estado…

- Em…., por favor… - rogó Bella, sintiéndose horrible. No solo se sentía fatal sino que había logrado arruinar las vacaciones que su hermano había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

El muchacho volvió a negar con la cabeza ante la petición y se sentó a su lado.

- Pedirme algo así es inútil, más sabiendo cómo soy cuando son temas relacionados a ti, ¿es que todavía no lo sabes?

- P-pero… me voy a sentir aún más mal sabiendo que te quedas por mi culpa… de verdad, Emmet, me quedaré descansando y se me pasará. Ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola…

El mayor cerró los ojos. Por un lado, ella tenía razón. Ya tenía 17 años y no quería que creyera que él no confiaba en ella. Pero solo estaba preocupado. Quizás tuviera que alejarse un poco de su rol de hermano posesivo y dejarla manejarse por su cuenta como le estaba pidiendo en ese mismo momento. Vaciló por unos minutos más y por fin habló:

- El más mínimo malestar que tengas, me llamas y vuelvo, ¿entendido? – le dijo, con un dedo levantando, acompañándolo con una mirada de advertencia.

Bella lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por confiar en mí. Ya ves como es nada…

El Swan devolvió el abrazo y la hizo acostarse nuevamente.

- Te traeré una pastilla y el desayuno, tú quédate tranquila.

- Te amo, hermano – suspiró ella, extendiendo una sonrisa en medio de su enrojecido rostro.

- Y yo a ti, Bells – respondió él, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hierva para hacer un té para su hermana, el teléfono ya se encontraba pegado al oído de Emmet.

_- ¿Diga?_

- Jasper, hola. Soy yo.

_- Hola, Emmet. ¿Qué hay?_

- Eh, escucha… necesito que me pases el número del médico de tu familia. Es el mismo que el de la nuestra. Y no encuentro el maldito papel que lo tiene escrito…

_- Claro, ya te lo paso, ¿médico para quién?_

- Para Bella. No se siente nada bien. Y tiene fiebre alta.

_- Uh, que mal, hermano... espera, ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes no irán?_

- Ella insistió mucho en que yo vaya pero me preocupa. Ella se quedará pero le dije que por cualquier cosa que suceda, me llame y vuelvo. Es largo de explicar, más tarde de cuento.

_- ¿Está bien que se quede sola estando enferma?_

- Por eso te dije, más tarde te explico, ¿me pasas el número?

_- Claro, ya lo busco…_

El castaño apagó el fuego y volcó al agua en una taza para preparar el té.

_- Emmet, aquí lo tengo. ¿Tienes para anotar?_

- Ah, espera… sí, dime.

Tras garabatear el número en una agenda, el chico sonrió.

- Gracias Jasper. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.

_- Está bien, nos vemos. Saluda a Bella._

- Si, adiós.

Cortó y sujetó la bandeja para llevar todo a su hermana. Ésta, al ver a su hermano entrar al cuarto, se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano a su sien, bajo su preocupada mirada.

- Bella, ¿segura que quieres que…?

- Segura – respondió sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, sin dejarlo terminar.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, algo divertido. Después de todo, ya sabía cómo era su hermana.

.

Tras hacerle prometer y recontra prometer que lo llamaría ante cualquier emergencia, Emmet abandonó su casa dejando a su hermana apoyada contra el marco de la puerta mientras lo despedía con el rostro ruborizado por la temperatura.

Al cerrar la puerta, la chica cerró los ojos. Dios, no se sentía nada bien. Debía ir a acostarse rápido.

No había llegado a hacer dos pasos que el timbre de su casa estaba sonando. Pensó que, tal vez, su hermano había olvidado algo, por lo que abrió la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te has… olvidado?

Pero quien estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa no era Emmet, sino nada más y nada menos que _Edward_.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – quiso saber la menor, sin ningún tacto en su forma de hablar.

Él pareció ofenderse.

- ¿Así me tratas luego de que cancele mis vacaciones para quedarme contigo?

- ¡Justo porque cancelaste tu vacaciones para quedarte conmigo es porque te trato así! ¡Yo ando tratando de convencer a Emmet para que no se preocupe y vaya a divertirse y vienes tú y te pierdes el campamento por mi culpa! ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Edward quedó callado por varios segundos hasta que colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Feliz de que yo esté aquí?

- Claro que si – contestó Bella, inmediatamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello para abrazarlo. – Pero me haces sentir culpable porque te hice perder las vacaciones…

- Yo también estoy feliz – replicó Edward, ignorando todo lo que su chica había dicho luego de "Claro que sí". Eso provocó la risa de Bella.

- Ven, pasa, no me siento bien y quiero acostarme.

Tomó la mano de Edward y lo guió hasta su habitación. Sí, claro, como si él no supiera donde quedaba su cuarto.

La muchacha se recostó en su cama y Edward observó el lugar. Sobre la mesa de noche había una bandeja, una taza de té vacía y varias galletas en un plato.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Sí, Emmet me hizo un té pero no tengo apetito.

- Tal vez no te haga bien comer, ¿tienes sueño?

- Mucho. Siempre cuando estoy enferma quiero dormir y no hacer nada – se tapó y miró al cobrizo, quien aún estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la mañana?

- Si, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

- ¡Idiota! – rió Bella, destapándose con la intención de dirigirse a él aunque Edward fue más rápido y se acercó, sonriendo.

- Ya, ya, quédate acostada que aquí va este cuerpazo – comentó, teniendo aires de grandeza.

Ese hubiera sido un comentario que hubiera hecho estallar en risas a Bella, pero en ese momento, ella solo sonrió débilmente al tiempo que sentía que todo en su habitación daba vueltas y desaparecía.

- ¡Bella! – el grito asustado de Edward fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Se sentía pesada y caliente al mismo tiempo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los notó pesados y sin fuerza para levantar sus párpados siquiera.

Percibió que estaba acostada sobre algo duro y blando a la vez. Quiso saber que era. ¿Dónde estaba? Con muchos esfuerzos, abrió los ojos e inmediatamente vio color verde. Y a continuación, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por un aroma en particular. Perfume Kevin.

Levantó levemente la cabeza y divisó el rostro preocupado de _su_ Edward.

- ¿Hola?

Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza, con actitud cansada.

- Hola.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama, tapados por las finas sábanas. Bella descansaba recostada entre los brazos de Edward, apoyada contra su pecho. El chico comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera castaña mientras la abrazaba suavemente con el brazo libre.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien… pero ahora estoy mejor…

Luego de un momento de silencio, él agregó:

- Me asustaste.

Bella escondió el rostro en su pecho y suspiró.

- Perdón. No sé que me sucedió.

- Yo sí, te bajó demasiado la presión.

El castaño de los ojos de ella se encontró con el verde de los de él y escuchó con atención.

- Llamé un médico porque tú no despertabas y yo estaba demasiado preocupado. Le expliqué y me dijo que podría ser cansancio mezclado con un golpe de calor. Demasiada pileta en casa de Erick – agregó en tono de broma – Me dio unas pastillas para ti y me dijo que descanses.

Le sonrió a su chica y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

- No puedo creer que hayas llamado a un médico. ¿Por qué no desperté en ese tiempo?

- No lo sé, por eso estaba tan asustado. Pero… no fui el único que llamó a alguien.

La fémina colocó cara de no entender.

- Unos minutos luego de que el médico se fuera, Emmet llamó y me gritó todos los insultos que se te puedan ocurrir. Me llamó aprovechado por quedarme contigo solos en tu casa y me amenazó de muerte si te llegaba a hacer algo. Pero luego me agradeció el gesto y me pidió que, por favor, te cuidara mucho.

Bella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- Mi hermano puede llegar a ser bipolar a veces… pero yo también te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado conmigo. Me sentiría muy sola sino.

Edward le regaló su hermosa sonrisa torcida y acercó el rostro para besarla en los labios.

- Me encanta hacerte compañía, hermosa. Ya lo sabes.

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo, pero no debido a la fiebre, sino al escuchar como la había llamado. Allí, entre sus brazos, acostados juntos en la cama, sintiéndose tranquilos, Bella podía afirmar que estaba prácticamente enferma de amor por Edward Cullen.

.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Inseparablemente juntos

Un día había pasado desde la repentina llegada de Edward a su casa a razón de su enfermedad. Tras 24 horas de descanso y compañía del cobrizo, Bella podría afirmar que se encontraba mucho mejor.

La fiebre había disminuido conforme había avanzado el día anterior y a media tarde, ésta se encontraba casi nula en Bella. Aunque Edward había argumentado que debía cerciorarse de ello y no perdió tiempo en tomar la temperatura del cuerpo de Bella con sus manos y sus labios. Con esa acción, solo logró levantar más el calor, no solo en la chica, sino en él también. Sin embargo, no llegaron a ningún acto significativo. Simplemente, se acostaron en la cama y miraron televisión casi toda la noche.

Emmet había llamado repetidas veces en el día para verificar el estado de su hermana menor y se alegraba de que estuviera mejor.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era nada – le había replicado Bella, quien no le había dicho aún el episodio de baja presión que había sufrido. Pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo tampoco, eso solo preocuparía a su hermano sin demasiados justificativos.

Así que, para ese tiempo, ambos adolescentes se encontraban tirados en el sillón, envueltos en un cómodo silencio. La fiebre de Bella había vuelto aunque no tan elevada como antes, por lo que Edward había optado por darle una medicina y esperar a que se le pasara nuevamente. Si bien estaban en verano, afuera se estaba formando una prometedora lluvia violenta que no pasó por alto de los dos chicos.

Al momento en que escucharon el primer trueno a lo lejos, ambos supieron que la tormenta que habían anticipado que se desataría sería inimaginable.

Bella arqueó las cejas y se preguntó si sus amigos y su hermano estarían bien. Suspiró pesadamente y acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Éste la miró y corrió el flequillo de su frente.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Bella lo miró.

- Un poco preocupada por los otros. Parece que va a llover bastante fuerte.

- Seguramente están en algún lugar cubierto.

Ella volvió a mover su cabeza. El cobrizo prosiguió:

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya. No sé si mi casa está bien asegurada como para una lluvia como la que está por venir. Es mejor que la tormenta me agarre en casa en vez que en el camino.

Bella hizo una mueca con su boca. Tenía razón, aunque le costaba separarse de él. Habían pasado una mañana y tarde genial y estaba segura de que el estúpido sentimiento de angustia que siempre la invadía cada vez que no tenía a su _amigo_ cerca, volvería a apoderarse de ella.

Edward se colocó la campera y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, un viento helado lo azotó de lleno, haciendo que sus cabellos se revolvieran frenéticamente. Profirió un silbido y se volvió a mirar a Bella, la cual se había levantado y caminado hasta quedar a su lado para despedirlo.

- Maldita sea, estamos en verano, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer frío? – se quejó ella, sujetando mejor la campera que se sostenía en sus hombros.

- Parece que el tipo del clima tenía razón, esta semana lloverá fuerte.

Arrimó la puerta un poco para que no entrara el aire frío en toda la casa y se dispuso a despedirse de su chica. La tomó de la cintura como usualmente hacía y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Si te sientes mal o quieres compañía, vengo igual así esté lloviendo o inundándose la ciudad. – prometió Edward, recargando su frente contra la de ella. Bella sonrió y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Ya mismo me estoy sintiendo mal sabiendo que tú te vas…

Edward suspiró ante esas palabras y le costó aún más separarse de su cuerpo. Últimamente, había agarrado la costumbre de abrazarla y mantenerla así por mucho tiempo. No le apetecía soltarse de ella.

Sujetó su mentón y levantó su rostro para mirarla mejor. Utilizando sus labios, besó su frente, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos.

Su fiebre no era tan alta, eso lo tranquilizaba. Al separarse de su piel, ambos quedaron conectados por sus miradas. Y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos. Fue inconsciente.

Los labios de Edward descendieron hasta encontrar los suyos y apoderarse de ellos en un beso tranquilo y lleno de sentimiento. Bella, sin dejar de sujetar su rostro, correspondió al contacto con serenidad. Sentía que no tenían apuro, que podría estar toda una vida besando a Edward y que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Tanto como al mero hecho de respirar para vivir. ¿Cuándo fue que el cobrizo se había vuelto tan indispensable en su vida? Sabía que era importante en su existencia. Que era muchísimo. Pero, con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido últimamente, Isabella Swan se animaría a decir que Edward Cullen significaba todo para ella.

Edward despegó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica y la llevó hasta su nuca, para atraerla aún más –si era posible- hacia su boca demandante.

Bella pidió permiso con su lengua para buscar la de él y, acto seguido, ambas se rozaban sin apuro.

Casi al punto de quedarse sin aire, sus bocas se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Tanto café como verde tenían el mismo brillo que habían experimentado unas semanas atrás. Y sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Más decidido que nunca, Edward volvió a arremeter contra su boca y cerró la puerta con una patada. Apoyó a Bella contra la pared sin dejar de saborear sus dulces labios. Eran como una adicción, una sensación indescriptible, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo más que besarla.

La muchacha consideraba que no podía más. Sujetando con más firmeza el rostro de su acompañante, fue retrocediendo paso por paso, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Edward.

Tropezaron un par de veces en el camino pero, sin dejar de rozar sus labios, la puerta de la habitación de Bella se cerró y lo último que ella sintió con lucidez suficiente fue la suave superficie de su cama.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a azotar contra la ciudad; por la ventana se podían observar los vientos huracanados y los árboles mecerse violentamente. Aunque, dentro de ese cuarto, eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con el cuerpo de su chica bajo el suyo, Edward supo que era todo lo que necesitaba para existir. Sentirla con él, tenerla bajo él, besarla sin cansancio, besarla hasta quedarse sin aire.

Bella se incorporó un poco en la cama y el cobrizo se sentó en ésta. Las piernas de la muchacha rodearon su cadera, al tiempo que él sentía que no le alcanzaban los dedos para enredarlos en las hebras color chocolate de Bella.

Las manos de la chica parecieron tener vida propia. Con movimientos torpes, quitó la campera del cuerpo de Edward y la lanzó al suelo. Acto seguido, quitó su remera y se dispuso a recorrer su pecho con sus manos, descubriendo una vez más la suave piel de su chico y lo agradable que se sentía al tacto.

Se separaron para observarse con la mirada encendida de deseo y Edward hizo lo suyo quitándole la remera que llevaba puesta, la cual fue a parar a un lugar indefinido del cuarto.

La boca de Edward buscó el descubierto cuello de su acompañante, la cual gimió ante el contacto. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas, pero también le causaba hormigueos en otros lados.

Edward deslizó su mano derecha por su espalda y encontró el broche del molesto corpiño. Volviendo a besar su boca, gruñó con molestia. Ese maldito brassier lo estaba enfadando. Se la quitó rápidamente, anhelando sentir su suave piel.

Cuando Edward deshizo el broche del corpiño y lo arrojó lejos de ellos, la vergüenza se apoderó de Bella, quien intentó taparse con sus manos. Edward sonrió contra sus labios y luego susurró:

- Eres hermosa, no es necesario que te cubras…

Bella pegó su cuerpo contra el de él. El roce de sus pieles la hizo sentir muy bien. Cuanto había esperado ese momento. Acercarse más a Edward. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Él sujetó sus manos y las guió hasta su cuello. Ella, poco a poco, perdió toda vergüenza que podría haber tenido anteriormente y se dedicó a explorar la ancha espalda de Edward con sus palmas.

Aprovechando el camino libre, el cobrizo llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia uno de sus pechos y lo rozó con cuidado, eso hizo que Bella gimiera suavemente. Edward pensó que había sido un sonido magnífico; por lo que encerró todo el seno con su mano.

La espalda de Bella se arqueó ante los contactos que las manos de él tenían con ella y lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo. El pliegue de sus pieles era algo fantástico de experimentar. Pero quería todavía más.

Utilizando su mano izquierda, Bella desabrochó los botones del pantalón de jean que esa tarde llevaba puesto su chico e introdujo su mano. Con la punta de los dedos llegó a tocar la notable erección de Edward y logró que él gruñera de placer. No estaba muy segura de que debía hacer pero continuó intentando y acariciando esa zona.

- Argh… Bella… - murmuró Edward separándose de sus labios pero sin abrir los ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba haciendo algo mal cuando la boca de Edward se cerró sobre su seno izquierdo y succionó su pezón.

- Oh Dios…

Cualquiera de los intentos de hablar que pudiera haber tenido fueron acallados por esa acción. Se sentía indescriptible, genial…

Estaba disfrutando del placer que le brindaba la boca de Edward cuando lo sintió. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió su rostro enrojecer.

- ¡Ed-Edward! – y tras balbucear su nombre, gimió de placer.

El chico, sin saber cómo, había desabrochado su pantalón y metido en su ropa interior. Por lo que, en ese mismo momento, sus dedos se encontraban acariciando la parte más sensible de Bella.

Sentía que la vergüenza la invadía cada vez que abría la boca y suspiraba de goce. Pero fue aún peor cuando sintió que un dedo de Edward invadía su cuerpo.

Volvió a arquear la espalda y se mordió su labio inferior. Demonios, no lo iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo más.

Edward retornó su camino de besos hasta sus labios y se apoderó de ellos como tanto le gustaba hacer. Inconscientemente, Bella rozó su parte íntima con la erección de Edward y éste suspiró.

Cortaron su contacto por unos momentos para mirarse a los ojos. En las orbes de ambos de podía ver la determinación y el sentimiento que se tenían, por lo que Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chica y le sonrió.

- ¿Lista?

Bella respiró hondo y asintió, temblando por los nervios. Edward le dio un último beso antes de encargarse de quitarles las únicas prendas que les quedaban.

Totalmente desnudos, Bella apretó más el agarre de sus manos.

No quería arruinarlo pero estaba aterrada. Rose le había contado cuan mucho le había dolido su primera vez con Emmet, pero también le había dicho que había sido hermoso y que no se arrepentía.

Edward se acomodó entre sus piernas y volvió a besar sus labios. En sus ojos pudo leer el sentimiento que estaba ocultando y largó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Estoy igual o más nervioso que tú… - le dijo en un murmullo – Pero estoy decidido… y te quiero mucho…

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y asintió, comenzando a llorar.

- Te quiero tanto, Edward… - sollozó atrayendo su rostro para besarlo. Se abrazó a él, sin estar muy segura de estar totalmente preparada… pero era lo que quería y necesitaba.

Percibió como Edward comenzó a entrar en ella, así como también empezó a sentir el dolor. La cadera de él dio una sola estocada y Bella no grito gracias a un par labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, opacando cualquier sonido. Las lágrimas que se había prometido aguantar ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

Edward la miró y se sintió culpable. Secó su humedad con sus dedos y, con la voz más dulce que nunca hubiera pensado utilizar, dijo:

- Te amo, Bella.

La chica abrió los ojos y sintió siquiera más ganas de llorar. Todo eso era tan perfecto.

- Yo también te amo, Edward… te amo…

El chico sonrió con calma y, con movimientos lentos, comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén tranquilo y pausado.

Todo el dolor que había invadido a Bella momentos antes ahora era historia y lo único que la recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies era placer.

Edward se movió más rápido, aumentando el ritmo y el goce de ambos. Era como estar en el paraíso. No podía estar más feliz. Era todo lo que había querido. Estar conectado con Bella, estar dentro de ella, ser uno solo con ella.

Las estilizadas piernas de la chica se enredaron en su cadera apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se sentía dichosa de tener a Edward allí, de sentir que no había mejor manera de expresarle todo lo que sentía. Lo amaba. Muchísimo.

Tras varios minutos más de movimientos sensuales entre la pareja, los adolescentes sintieron tocar el cielo con las manos. El orgasmo los golpeó al mismo tiempo, nublándoles la visión, prácticamente haciéndoles perder la razón.

El cobrizo dejó caer su peso contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, respirando entrecortadamente. Bella también respiraba irregularmente, sin figurar totalmente de que habían hecho el amor.

Edward subió su rostro para inspeccionar el de ella y se sorprendió de encontrarla sonriendo. Un alivio instantáneo lo llenó. Las manos de Bella recorrieron sus mejillas y se acomodaron tras su cuello.

- Te amo, Edward.

Él repartió besos por todo su rostro y se recostó a su lado.

- Te amo, Bella.

Atrajo a la chica para abrazarla y quedar escuchando la lluvia, acostados.

Había sido perfecto. Al fin juntos. Al fin inseparablemente juntos.

.

**Lamento mucho la demora…pero estuve sin internet un buen tiempo.**

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Que hermoso fue eso

La puerta de la casa se abrió violentamente para dar paso a un Jasper empapado de pies a cabeza, el cual caminaba maldiciendo todo lo que tenía a su paso.

¿Quién iba a decir que la tormenta sería tan fuerte como para obligarlos a cancelar sus vacaciones y volver de inmediato a sus hogares? Alrededor de la zona se había extendido una alerta y no creían que esa maldita lluvia fuera a parar pronto.

Tiró la campera completamente mojada al suelo y corrió al baño para buscar una toalla. Tras secarse el pelo y ponerse ropa más cómoda y seca, decidió ir a la cocina para buscar un pedazo de torta. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano? ¿Seguiría en la casa de Bella?

Caminó por el pasillo con la toalla aún en su cuello y el torso descubierto. Eran alrededor de las 8.30 de la noche, tal vez tendría que considerar la idea de cenar en vez de comer algo dulce.

Al avanzar por el living, sacó una bebida de su heladera y se apoyó en el mesón para tomarla. Justo en ese momento, notó que una figura estaba acostada a lo largo del sillón, con las manos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jasper se extrañó. ¿Hacía cuanto estaba ahí? Ni siquiera lo había visto al entrar, ni tampoco él había dicho nada.

- Hola Ed – probó de saludar. Quizás le había sucedido algo, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, no podía haber sido nada malo.

El cobrizo giró la cabeza y pareció ver por primera vez a su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace diez minutos, llegué puteando a toda cosa viviente, completamente empapado ¿no me viste?

Edward miró la puerta como si eso le diera la respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

- Da igual, ¿Cómo estás tú? – quiso saber Jasper, sentándose en el otro sillón, enfrente al que ocupaba la otra persona.

- Bien – ahí estaba de nuevo, la enorme sonrisa de Edward, que se instaló otra vez en su rostro al escuchar esa pregunta. El mayor levantó las cejas y se recostó en el cómodo respaldo del asiento.

- Me alegro. ¿Cómo está Bella?

- También está bien.

El Cullen mayor juntó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no le cerraba la actitud de su hermano pequeño?

- ¿Realmente está todo bien?

- Sí, todo más que genial – nuevamente sonrisa destellante, pero está vez, fue acompañada por ojos que miraron al techo, perdiéndose instantáneamente. Jasper comenzó a preocuparse.

- Dime, ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde?

- Estuve con Bella.

Eso era obvio. ¿Quién otra podría dejar a Edward en el estado en el que estaba?

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué hicieron para matar el tiempo?

- Ya te dije… estuvimos. – replicó él, volviendo a mirar a su hermano con repentina vergüenza. No creía que algo tan fácil de decir se le hiciera tan difícil.

- Sí, te escuche. Estuvieron. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Jugaron, miraron televisión, qué?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

- No me estás entendiendo, hermano. Yo _estuve_ con Bella. Nosotros… nosotros hicimos el amor.

El rostro de Jasper continuó impasible por unos instantes, al tiempo que su mente procesaba la información que había recibido. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y suspiró sonoramente.

- Edward… ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tuviste tu primera vez con Bella?

El menor lo observó como si fuera retrasado. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho segundos antes.

- Sí.

Primero, no supo cómo reaccionar. Ni tampoco supo que decir. Simplemente, quedó mirándolo con la boca levemente abierta. Edward adquirió una expresión muy distinta a la de momentos antes y prosiguió a hablar:

- No pensé que te pondrías así. Pero, te digo sinceramente, si vas a decirme algo malo como que somos muy jóvenes o cosas así, mejor no digas nada. Yo estoy muy feliz y ella también. No lo arruines.

Al parecer, el otro no escuchó esas palabras puesto que saltó del sillón hacia donde estaba sentado su hermano y comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas fuertemente.

- ¡Eddie, ya eres todo un hombre! ¡Felicitaciones! Jajaja

- ¡Demonios, aléjate! – pidió Edward, intentando separarlo aunque aguantando la risa – Entonces, ¿no estás enojado?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Ahora eres todo un hombre y tienes a una mujer que realmente vale la pena. Te felicito, hermano.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron, creando un ambiente menos tenso al que se extendía al comienzo de la conversación.

- ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo fue?

- No te voy a dar los detalles – replicó el menor, su rostro se volvió a encender.

- No te pido detalles, idiota. Solo… ¿Cómo se dieron las cosas? ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?

Edward se rascó la nuca. Le daba pena contarle esas cosas a otra persona aunque ésta fuera su propio hermano mayor.

- Bueno, yo me estaba por ir por la tormenta… y antes de que me vaya, nos besamos. Y así fue.

Jasper quedó expectante a lo que siguiera del relato. Pobre, no sabía que EL RELATO terminaba allí, ya que Edward no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?

- ¡Y pasó! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – quiso saber el otro.

- ¿Cómo fue, imbécil? ¿Fuerte, duro, suave? ¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Terminaste dentro de ella o saliste antes?

Ante cada pregunta, el rostro de Edward se iba desencajando cada vez más por la vergüenza… hasta que explotó.

- ¡No te diré cosas como si terminé dentro o fuera de ella! ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Argh, no seas aguafiestas! Por lo menos, dime que usaron protección.

Jasper lo dijo en tono de broma pero al ver el rostro de su hermano se compuso totalmente de cualquier broma.

- Edward, dime que usaron protección… - repitió en tono de súplica.

El menor suspiró, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. Jasper bajó los hombros y se pasó las manos por su dorada cabellera.

- Edward, dime por favor, que no terminaste dentro de ella…

El cobrizo no volteó a verlo sino que bajó la cabeza.

- Esa no es la cuestión… el tema es…

_Yacían acostados sobre la cama, escuchando la lluvia azotar contra la ventana. Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chico y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra su pecho._

_Edward repatría caricias tranquilas en su cuerpo, enorme comparación con las de hacía unos minutos. No sabía si debía decir algo o simplemente guardar silencio y disfrutar el momento aún más. Así que optó por hacer algo._

_Sujetó la barbilla de su chica y levantó su rostro. Le sonrió, de esa forma que solo él podía sonreír, y luego besó sus labios con amor. Ella le correspondió, por supuesto, llevando sus manos hacia su nuca._

_Separaron sus labios pero no sus rostros sino que pegaron sus frentes y se miraron como dos tontos enamorados. Aunque… eso eran._

_- Te amo – le susurró Edward, rozando su nariz contra la de ella._

_- Yo también, mucho._

_- Me siento como un pajero diciendo y haciendo todas estas cosas – Muy bien, había arruinado todo el momento. Bella echó a reír tras esa oración – Pero… no me desagrada del todo, porque se trata de ti…_

_Bella lo observó con ternura e intentó acurrucarse aún más cerca de su cuerpo, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible._

_Edward recorrió su brazo desnudo con sus dedos, tranquilamente, pensando en lo que había sucedido y en lo feliz que se sentía de eso que hubiera sucedido._

_Los pensamientos de ella no andaban muy lejos, ni tampoco podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro. Lo amaba, amaba a ese chico con todas sus fuerzas. Era idiota que lo haya descubierto luego de tanto tiempo pero, ahora que lo sabía, solo quería gritárselo al mundo una y otra vez. Y permanecer a su lado así: desnuda, abrazados, en calma, después de haber hecho el amor._

_Estaban callados escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro cuando la realidad golpeó la mente de Edward. Pero aún así, éste no se movió, sino que siguió acariciando su brazo._

_- Bella._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No usé protección – dijo todavía mirando el techo._

_Inmediatamente, la desesperación invadió su ser, sin embargo no lo demostró. Apretó el abrazo y suspiró sonoramente. Bella comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo índice en medio del pecho de Edward, y dijo:_

_- Yo sí me cuidé._

_El cobrizo volvió la vista para observarla aunque solo visualizó cabello castaño._

_- ¿Pastillas?_

_Ella asintió._

_- Hablé con las chicas hace un tiempo y me dijeron sobre la protección. Y era nuestra primera vez, no quería incomodarnos con preservativos ni nada de eso. Por lo que, fui al médico con Rose y Alice, y me dio anticonceptivos. – miró a su chico con ojos temerosos. - ¿Estás molesto?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – se sorprendió él._

_- Porque no te hablé acerca de ello._

_Cullen rió y negó con la cabeza._

_- No estoy molesto, no podría enojarme contigo. Más bien me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. No quiero que pienses que soy un irresponsable por no usar protección, es que… simplemente, se dio y no me puse a pensar en eso. Perdón._

_- No te estoy recriminando nada, amor. Quédate tranquilo que yo seguiré tomándolas._

_- Está bien pero quiero que me digas cuanto salen. No dejaré que las pagues tu sola. Yo te daré la mitad._

_Bella volvió su mirada incrédula y lo miró sorprendida._

_- ¿De verdad pagarás la mitad de las pastillas?_

_- Claro que si, al fin y al cabo, es para los dos._

_La chica sonrió y se acurrucó, una vez más, contra él. "Nosotros" Sonaba tan bien._

- ¡No me asustes así! Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… - comentó Jasper al término del relato.

- No pero me asusté bastante. Imagínate, un hijo a esta edad…

- Si te asustaste… ¡quiere decir que terminaste dentro de ella! – exclamó Jasper despertando, una vez más, el color rojo en el rostro del otro.

- ¿¡Puedes dejar de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! – gritó el aludido.

Pero antes de que continuaran su pequeña guerra, el sonido del celular de Edward llenó el lugar anunciando que había llegado un mensaje. El cobrizo sonrió embobado, sabiendo quien era por el tono que se había escuchado.

El texto decía:

_Eso, que hermoso fue eso, pegar nuestros cuerpos, llenarnos de besos, besos, besos! Eso, que tierno fue eso, jugar como locos al juego más bello(8) :)_

Edward sonrió y respondió con algo simple.

_Tan solo quiero amarte, mi corazón por ti late, quiero estar a tu lado para hacerte muy feliz (L)_

Lo envió y cerró la tapa del celular.

- Vaya, el amor te tiene como un idiota – murmuró Jasper, el cual se había acercado y visto lo que había escrito su hermano.

El menor solo sonrió. No iba a decir nada para defenderse porque tal afirmación era verdad.

.

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve unos problemas con el internet, asi q Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Paranoico

A causa de la tormenta que se extendió por tres días más, el grupo de amigos no pudo volver a organizar para un segundo intento de salir a acampar. Pero luego de una semana, Emmet se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con su puño, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Estaba harto, quería salir de la ciudad y hacer algo diferente. Estaba harto de siempre ver a la misma gente en el mismo lugar. Y está harto de ver como su hermana y Edward se ponían melosos frente a todos. No lo entendía, hacía alrededor de una semana que esos dos se comportaban de esa manera extraña.

El día que había vuelto totalmente empapado, Bella le había sonreído con extraña felicidad considerando que había estado enferma hacía 24 horas no más. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que, al otro día, cuando algunos se juntaron para matar el tiempo, Bella había corrido hacia Edward y se había colgado de su cuerpo para saludarlo con un beso _nada inocente_ (palabras textuales de Emmet). Luego, se habían pasado todo el día abrazados, apartados de los demás y hablándose con murmullos.

Si bien había aceptado la relación que tenían, no le gustaba que fueran tan explícitos (por lo menos, no frente a él) y esa noche, mientras todos hablaban, los más pequeños se dedicaban a explorar sus bocas sin ningún pudor de que los vean.

- Basta, estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo, vayamos a algún lado – dijo Emmet, con voz seria mirando a cada uno de sus amigos – **¡Dije que basta!** – volvió a gritar al ver que ciertos dos no se separaban.

- Amor – lo frenó Rosalie, tirando de su remera – No grites.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, frustrado.

- Oye Bella, ¿Qué te parece la idea de irnos unos días a algún lado? – preguntó Rose, de una forma más civilizada que el salvaje de su novio.

- Me parece bien – respondió la chica quitando por unos segundos su atención del chico sobre cuyas piernas estaba sentada. - ¿A dónde?

- Podríamos llamar y ver si el camping en donde estuvimos tiene lugares disponibles. Estaba genial: piscina, discos y shoppings cerca, karaoke, ¡me enamoré a primera vista! – dijo Alice, estirando los brazos hacia el techo.

- No es mala idea – aportó Erick, tecleando unas cosas en tu Laptop. – Le preguntaré a la encargada del lugar si tiene algún lugar para nosotros.

- ¿Es esa chica con la que te hiciste MUY buen amigo? – quiso saber Àngela, picándole un costado con un dedo extendido.

El rostro de Erick se encendió inmediatamente y todos rieron.

- ¡Bien ahí Erick! – exclamó Jasper, golpeándolo en su brazo.

Tras acordar que el genio informático hablaría con esa chica, continuaron su tarde con tranquilidad… tranquilidad constantemente interrumpida por las escenas de celos de Emmet. Rosalie ya no sabía cómo calmarlo, tampoco entendía el porqué de sus reacciones hasta que se hartó y se levantó del sillón. Todos volvieron su mirada a ella, inclusive los pequeños del grupo.

Miró a su novio, enojada y exclamó irritada:

- ¡Me tienes harta!

Y, tras eso, caminó hacia la puerta y salió dando un golpe. Emmet quedó de piedra y sin siquiera moverse. Cuando reaccionó en que debía ir detrás de ella, su hermana lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo.

- Voy yo – replicó, corriendo para salir del lugar.

Emmet no supo porque pero algo le decía que debía dejar que Bella hablara primero.

.

Rosalie caminaba rápidamente por la calle con las manos hechas un puño. Mira que amaba mucho a su novio pero había veces en que la exasperaba por completo. Esos últimos días parecía que le había prestado más atención al hecho de regañar a los menores por sus muestras de afecto en público que a ella. Odiaba que Emmet se comportara así, sobre todo porque Bella ya era grande y estaba segura que aborrecería ese trato si estuviera en su lugar. No sabía cómo podía soportarlo.

Una mano sujetó su brazo y Rosalie se dispuso a volverse para gritarle un par de verdades a su, en ese momento, insoportable pareja cuando notó que no era él, sino la otra Swan.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la rubia dejó de forcejear.

- Ah Bella, eres tú…

Asintiendo, la menor se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- El comportamiento de Emmet se debe a mi actitud y tú eres quien tiene que soportarlo. Lo lamento mucho, voy a dejar de mostrarme tan cerca de Edward.

- No, no, no es necesario que dejes de hacer eso – negó la mayor – No tiene nada de malo. Ustedes se quieren. Emmet es el que se está poniendo demasiado paranoico. Cree que pasan cosas cuando en realidad no hay nada, me tiene un poco cansada.

- ¿Pasan cosas? – inquirió la castaña.

- Sí, dice que, si siguen así, muy pronto todo esto que tienen se hará más serio y harán el amor y lo que no quiere es que hagan eso. Parece que el muy idiota no recuerda que nosotros tuvimos la primera vez a los 17 años. ¿Entiendes? Está pa-ra-no-i-co.

Al escuchar eso, Bella enrojeció y bajó su mirada.

- Tal vez… no esté tan paranoico como piensas.

Rosalie volvió su rostro confundido a su cuñada y abrió la boca al ir comprendiendo poco a poco lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- Bella… ¿me estás queriendo decir que…? – sin terminar de completar la frase, se cruzó de brazos.

Bella volvió a morder su labio inferior, aunque esta vez no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Maldita, ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? – gritó Rosalie, abrazándola con fuerza, alegrándose completamente.

- Es demasiado vergonzoso. Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento.

- ¡Qué emoción! Pero dime, ¿Cuándo pasó?

- Hace una semana, el día que tuvieron que volver por la lluvia. Estábamos los dos solos y… se dio. – explicó brevemente, abochornada.

- ¡Que genial! ¿Y cómo fue?

Bella bajó los hombros acompañados con un suspiro.

- Fue perfecto. Edward es todo lo que podría pedir. Hizo que fuera especial y me tranquilizó porque estaba aterrada.

Rose sonrió junto con ella. Realmente se alegraba mucho de que su querida amiga se hubiese hecho mujer con un hombre que realmente valía la pena. Y tenía razón, Edward era todo lo que una chica podría pedir.

- Entonces, Emmet no está tan mal con sus pensamientos. – pensó en voz alta la rubia.

- No, pero no queremos decir nada hasta que sea más que evidente. O sea, en mucho tiempo. – dijo Bella, de forma divertida.

- Entiendo, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. – guiñó la otra.

- ¡Rose!

Ambas volvieron sus miradas para ver como Emmet corría hacia ellas. Se detuvo a su lado y ni se inmutó en su hermana. Clavó sus ojos arrepentidos en su novia esperando una mirada enojada pero solo encontró tranquilidad y una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te amo, idiota! – exclamó la rubia, abrazando a su chico.

Emmet devolvió la acción sin entender nada. Vio que su hermana levantaba el pulgar en señal de ánimo y salía corriendo. Bueno, no sabía que había sucedido pero le alegraba que ella no estuviera más enojada con él. Rosalie era mucho en su vida y no quería estar mal. ¡Como la amaba!

.

**Reviews?**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada, dentro de unas horas subiré el sgt cap como recompensa. **

**bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

"Y no habrá nada mejor"

Aun cuando su espalda chocó contra el respaldo del sillón, Edward no pudo apartar su mirada de la chica que tenía frente a él.

Bella le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas, con una a cada lado de las del cobrizo. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo, provocativamente.

- Tú me hiciste una canción… y ahora me tocaba a mí hacerte una a ti. – susurró en su oído con un tono que habría hecho enloquecer a cualquiera.

- ¿Y ellos? – preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada tras la cual se desarrollaba una obligatoria fiesta de viernes, en casa de Alice. Eran las 2.30 y todo mundo se encontraba fuera de sí. Efecto del alcohol, claramente. Bella también había bebido y le había llamado mucho la atención que su mano se enredara en la suya y lo llevara lejos del bullicio que provocaba la música y los gritos de sus amigos en respuesta a las prendas del Verdad o Consecuencia.

- Olvídate, están demasiado borrachos pero, por las dudas, cerré la puerta con llave. Ahora, a lo nuestro… - dijo antes de arremeter contra la boca de su chico, quien correspondió inmediatamente.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían tenido su primera vez, pero no habían podido conseguir un tiempo a solas para llevar a cabo nuevamente ese acto de amor. Los Swan habían vuelto de la casa del tío y ya no podían disponer de la casa a su antojo. Los padres de los Cullen iban y venían entre las conferencias médicas, pero Jasper se encontraba casi siempre allí.

Al momento en que Edward metió su mano en el short de la chica, su mente se aclaró por unos segundos.

- E-espera – frenó, alejando la boca de Bella de la suya - ¿No dijiste algo de una canción? Si sigues así, te haré el amor aquí mismo – señaló el cobrizo cerrando los ojos pero sin apartar sus manos del lugar en donde las tenía puestas.

- Ah, sí, cierto… - Bella intentó respirar regularmente pero no lo consiguió – Y bueno… ya fue. – volvió a apoderarse de la boca de Edward mientras con sus dedos comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

Edward sujetó su trasero e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera. Simplemente, sus manos se movían solas. Él se paró sin soltarla y la apoyó en la pared, recorriendo la totalidad de su boca con su lengua.

Inmediatamente, ambos sintieron la urgente necesidad del contacto de sus pieles. Era algo que no podían soportar. La remera de Bella fue prácticamente arrancada de su cuerpo por los dedos de él y su cuerpo fue acomodado a lo largo del sillón. Edward se colocó sobre ella y deslizó su boca por el cuello de ella mientras que Bella le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba como podía. Se negaba a separar sus piernas de la cadera de su chico por lo que se le dificultó quitarse el short que llevaba puesto.

Edward se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos encendidos de placer. Se encargó de extraerle el pantalón y su ropa interior. Bella levantó su cuerpo y se desabrochó el corpiño. Pegó sus cuerpos frotando sus pieles entre ellas y acostándose nuevamente, llevándose el cuerpo de Edward con ella.

Los dedos del chico viajaron por todo su cuerpo, haciendo enloquecer a la chica. Siempre había pensado que las manos de Edward eran mágicas, ya sea cuando la acariciaba o la tomaba de la mano. Amaba a ese chico.

Bella ahogó un gemido cuando sintió dos dedos de Edward entrar en ella. Rápidamente la volvieron loca. Cuando percibió un lento movimiento que rozaba su clítoris con paciencia, acompañó el vaivén con su cadera.

- Ed-Edward… ah… - mordía su labio inferior, mientras intentaba agarrar lo primero que tuviera en sus manos. La espalda de Edward fue el blanco y recibió numerosos arañazos que seguramente quedarían marcados por un largo tiempo, aunque él ni siquiera los percibió.

Desesperada, Bella quitó el bóxer negro que TK llevaba puesto esa noche y sujetó su miembro fuertemente.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Edward abriendo los ojos ante su atrevimiento. Lejos de inmutarse ante la voz de él, la muchacha comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano. – O-oye no… argh…

Parecía una lucha por quien brindaba más placer. Pronto, los dedos de Edward se transformaron en tres y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos. Sintió lo mojada que estaba Bella y lo excitado que estaba él.

La mano de Bella se llenó de un líquido color transparente al mismo tiempo que Edward quitó su mano de su intimidad. Abrió sus piernas con necesidad y acomodó su miembro en la entrada. Penetró a la muchacha sujetando su pierna y enredando la otra en su cadera. Bella no ocultó el grito de placer ante esa invasión.

La boca de Edward estaba muy ocupada en morder la clavícula y los hombros de su amante mientras la penetraba incesablemente. Al no tener nada que cubriera su boca, los gemidos de Bella cortaban el aire que los envolvía en esa habitación. Abrazó a su chico por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward la abrazaron por detrás de la espalda y su boca volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará mi hermana? – logró preguntar Emmet a Rosalie, en un momento de lucidez repentino.

- Ví que se fue por allá.

Siguió con la mirada el trayecto que le señalaba la mano de Rosalie e, inconscientemente, empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección. La chica lo detuvo rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A ver qué está haciendo.

- ¡No! – exclamó ella negando con la cabeza. Emmet se extraño.

- ¿Por qué no?

Rose intentó pensar una solución rápida, lo más rápido que pudiera pensar en ese estado de ebriedad.

- Porque tengo algo mucho mejor para ti… - respondió acercándose con una mirada significativa. Emmet sonrió atrayendo a su novia para besarla. No hace falta decir que se olvidó por completo de su hermana.

.

Ambos sentían que iban a llegar en cualquier momento. Tras varios movimientos más, Edward terminó dentro de Bella al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo los invadía por igual.

Al sentir que el líquido llenaba su interior, los dedos de Bella se enredaron en el cabello cobrizo y suspiró dos palabras en su oído.

- Te quiero.

La respiración de Edward continuó siendo irregular, al igual que la de Bella. Su aliento se mezclaba y sus frentes estaban apoyadas. Edward llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, le sujetó las mejillas y la besó tranquilamente.

- Yo también te quiero, mi amor.

Ojos castaños enormemente emocionados observaron a los verdes con fascinación, acompañados por una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó Edward, acomodándose a su lado para quedar acostados en el ancho sillón.

- Me llamaste 'mi amor' – respondió Bella, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Eso es lo que eres – las palabras de Edward la hicieron aún más feliz.

Cualquier que podría haberlos visto hubiera pensado que estaban locos al encontrarse acostados y desnudos sobre un sillón.

Las manos de Edward pronto comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Bella, cosa que adoraba hacer. En realidad, tener a Bella entre sus brazos, sin ropa, rozando su piel y cabello, era todo lo que podría pedir. Siempre había pensando que tener a esa chica como mejor amiga era lo más perfecto que pudiera pedir. Eran cómplices, eternos amigos, compañeros de juegos y de muchas cosas más. Sabía que Bella valía oro como mejor amiga. Pero como algo más… eso sí era algo indescriptible.

Besó su cabeza y recostó su cabeza en sillón.

- Bella…- la llamó de pronto – Me hablaste sobre una canción… ¿quieres contarme?

Bella sonrió ocultando su rostro en el torso de él.

- Sí, hice una canción… pero tengo vergüenza de enseñártela.

El cobrizo hizo que lo mirara y colocó cara de incredulidad.

- Hace más de diez años que nos conocemos y fui el hombre que te vio desnuda y te hizo mujer. ¿Crees que tener vergüenza te servirá ahora?

Ese comentario hizo reír a los dos y la muchacha supo que tenía razón.

- Y bueno… ¿me cantarás?

- Es un poco atrevida, se refiere a… a… bueno, a nuestra… - el rostro de Bella enrojeció y Edward sonrió entendiendo perfectamente.

- OK, quiero escucharla igual.

- P-pero… tú hiciste una canción de lo más tierna y yo escribí algo sobre nuestra primera vez y…

- Bella – las manos de Edward sujetaron nuevamente su rostro y le sonrió – Me va a gustar de todos modos.

La castaña apretó los labios y acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez, mientras que su mano se entrelazaba contra la de él.

_Fuimos quitando la ropa_

_dejando los cuerpos desnudos, sin nada_

_fueron las manos buscando_

_que linda experiencia, los dos en la cama._

_Ya no sentimos más miedo,_

_nos olvidamos del frío,_

_y de mi boca un 'te quiero' se enredo en tu pelo_

_justo al terminar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez_

_entre sabanas jugar_

_fue nuestra primera vez, un antojo del amor_

_que no se pudo esperar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez_

_y no habrá nada mejor_

_sin el hambre que esconder, con las ganas de llegar_

_los dos juntos a la vez._

_Fueron quitando los dedos_

_el jugo del cuerpo, los dos transpirados_

_fueron buscando los labios_

_las partes prohibidas, que lindo mimarnos._

_Fue nuestra primera vez_

_entre sabanas jugar_

_fue nuestra primera vez, un antojo del amor_

_que no se pudo esperar._

_Fue nuestra primera vez_

_y no habrá nada mejor_

_sin el hambre que esconder, con las ganas de llegar_

_los dos juntos a la vez._

Al terminar de entonar esas palabras, Bella abrazó aún más a Edward y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de él.

- "Fue nuestra primera vez y no habrá nada mejor" – repitió el cobrizo, sonriendo, deslizando sus dedos por sus cabellos. – Me encanta.

Sintió como Bella sonreía contra su pecho y se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Tenía razón, _No habría nada mejor._

.

La camiseta de Emmey cayó al suelo al momento en que Rose lo arrastraba hacia la habitación de Alice. Se habían escapado de la fiesta unos quince minutos luego de que Edward y Bella desaparecieran, seguramente para hacer lo mismo que ellos dos iban a hacer.

Repentinamente, el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de Rosalie al tiempo en que Emmet la levantaba para acostarla sobre la cama.

Lejos de dejar que el muchacho dominara la situación, la rubia hizo que el cuerpo de su novio girara para poder sentarse sobre sus caderas. Le sonrió con malicia y trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Emmet acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, disfrutando de la atención que le brindaban.

Rosalie desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto con el bóxer que ella recordaba haberle regalado en Año nuevo. Se veía tan sexy.

El chico rápidamente levantó su torso comprendiendo que estaba por hacer su novia aunque fue tarde. La lengua de Rosalie recorrió por completo el miembro de Emmet. Lo lamió en su totalidad para luego meterse la extremidad dentro de su boca y chuparlo con insistencia.

Emmet emitió un gemido ronco y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Rosalie. ¡Dios, amaba que ella hiciera eso! Arqueó su espalda e intentó acallar sus quejidos, mordiéndose los labios.

Pasó un largo rato provocándole placer con su boca hasta que sintió que Emmet acababa y el líquido llenaba su cavidad. Lo tragó y se relamió los labios al alejarlos del miembro. Miró a Emmet con ojos encendidos de lujuria y él supo que era su turno de darle placer y amor a su novia.

La sujetó rápidamente y la dio vuelta en la cama. Ambos sonriendo, se besaron desenfrenadamente. Emmet quitó la falda que Rosalie llevaba puesta y recorrió sus piernas con sus manos. Al quitarle las bragas, Emmet supo exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Repartió besos en el pecho y abdomen de la rubia llegando hasta su intimidad. En comparación con los métodos de Edward para excitar a Bella, Emmet sonrió y dio una estocada con su lengua en la intimidad de Rosalie, provocando un sonoro gemido en ella.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se convulsionó al sentir la lengua de su novio introducirse en su vagina y recorrerla calmadamente. Era lo más extraordinario que él le podía hacer sentir.

Apreció como los jugos de Rosaliea llenaban su boca y supo que estaba lista. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró lentamente.

- Emm, no… - Rosalie odiaba que él sea tan lento y delicado con ella. Más bien le gustaba que sea duro y apasionado. Si fuera así siempre que hacían el amor, podría llegar a matarlo. – M-más rápido…

- ¿Qué? No te oigo – susurraba Emmet, levantando lentamente sus piernas para enredarlas en su cadera.

- Más… más rápido – ese escaso vaivén la estaba volviendo loca.

- Sigo sin escucharte… - al Swan le encantaba ser de esa forma con su novia. Ya vendría la parte divertida.

- ¡Más rápido, maldición! – exigió Rosalie, sujetando su cuello para atraerlo y besarlo con necesidad.

Emmet sonrió de lado.

- A tus órdenes.

E inmediatamente, ante ese pedido, él reaccionó aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas, penetrando profundamente a la chica.

Al fin tenía algo de sexo duro, pensaba Rosalie, sintiendo su miembro chocar contra sus paredes.

Rose sintió como el climax le nublaba la visión y arqueó la espalda al terminar. Segundos después, Emmet vaciaba su semen dentro de su novia y se acostaba a su lado, transpirado y con la respiración entrecortada.

La rubia se acomodó a su lado y dejó que la abrazara con amor. Emmet abrió las sábanas de la cama y los tapó a ambos.

Ya en paz, suspiraron tranquilos y el Swan llenó el cuerpo de su novia de caricias. Adoraban esos minutos luego de hacer el amor, se sentían llenos y más enamorados que nunca. Rosalie estaba segura dentro de sí, que Bella, siendo tan amorosa y delicada, había apreciado enormemente el rato luego de haber tenido su primera vez con Edward. Era lo que cualquier mujer podría desear…

- Te amo, mi vida – murmuró Emmet, antes de caer poco a poco en brazos de Morfeo.

… Inclusive Rosalie.

.

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el cap 20.**

**Reviwes?**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Diferente

Las estrellas parecían más brillantes esa noche, o era que Bella las veía de esa forma. Acostada sobre el césped del patio de su casa, envuelta en los brazos de Edward, descansando sin ninguna preocupación, todo lo parecía más brillante, radiante, maravilloso. Aunque pensándolo mejor, hacía dos meses que a ella le parecía que todo era más resplandeciente y hermoso. Solo necesitaba la mano de su chica en la suya y nada más.

Suspiró extensamente.

- Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones – murmuró Bell, enredando sus dedos con los de él - ¿Estas emocionado?

La respuesta de Edward tardó en llegar, cosa que la extrañó. Estaba por levantar la mirada y ver si se había dormido cuando él contestó:

- No realmente – su voz sonaba aburrida, volviendo a preocupar a la castaña.

- ¿No? Vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros y encima, lejos de acá. Yo sí estoy emocionada.

- ¿Crees que vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros con nuestros amigos rondando por ahí? – el cobrizo utilizó un tono molesto, por lo que Bella levantó la vista inmediatamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me pareció. Estás algo… agresivo.

Edward sonrió.

- Me molesta que vayamos de vacaciones sabiendo desde un principio que no vamos a poder estar tranquilos.

- Bueno, ya vamos a ver qué hacemos.

El chico asintió e hizo amague de levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me voy a mi casa.

- ¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera son las 11.30 – se quejó ella, negándose a soltarlo.

- Pero tengo sueño y mañana hay que despertarse a las 6.00.

- Ya te dije, quédate a dormir si quieres, sabes que a mis padres no les molesta.

- Prefiero irme igual, todavía no termino de empacar y estoy seguro que no podré dormir si estamos en la misma cama.

El rostro de Bella se tornó triste provocando que aflorara el sentimiento de culpa Edward.

- No me pongas esa cara – le pidió, levantándose y extendiendo sus manos para que ella se ayudara en el impulso que necesitaba la acción de pararse – En pocas horas nos volveremos a ver, no creo que me extrañes tanto, Bella.

El corazón de la chica se encogió de pronto. ¿Eso significaba que él no la extrañaría? Trató de formar una sonrisa y le sujetó la mano. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada y Edward abrió la puerta.

- Bueno, nos vemos en unas cuantas – saludó él. Tomó el rostro de su chica entre sus manos y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Pero no fue más allá de eso. Acto seguido, la estrechó en un abrazo y se despidió saludándola con un movimiento de mano.

Bella se apoyó en el umbral y lo miró alejarse por la calle bien alumbrada. Edward se estaba comportado extraño. Por alguna razón, lo sintió tremendamente diferente. Para mal. Ese día habían disfrutado escaso tiempo juntos, ya que Edward había pasado las horas ayudando a Jasper con sus estudios. Le había parecido raro que no quisiera estar con ella, siendo que era él quien siempre le pedía que se quedara a dormir en su casa o que salieran a dar una vuelta.

Cerró la puerta con la mirada afligida y se apoyó contra ella. ¿Acaso la relación ya había perdido su encanto? No podía terminar así, sin siquiera haber empezado.

Aún sabiendo que era una actitud idiota, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de que Edward se alejara de ella. Lo sentía lejano, y ya no la trataba como antes. No, no quería eso ahora que había aceptado que lo amaba y que lo quería siempre con ella.

Emmet iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina cuando vio a su hermana sentada contra la pared, con una mirada lloroso que lo alarmó.

- Hey Bella…

La chica levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su hermano se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarla levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy tonta.

- No digas eso, no es verdad. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pelea con Edward?

La castaña negó con la cabeza e hizo amargue para levantarse.

- No, nada de eso. No sé que me pasó, no te preocupes.

Apartó a Emmet con suavidad y se dirigió a su cuarto bajo la inquieta mirada del otro Swan.

No quería seguir pensando en el tema. Seguramente, mañana despertaría, se encontraría con él y todo volvería a la normalidad. Seguramente, Edward la besaría con el mismo amor de siempre y seguramente su relación sería la misma que antes. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la casa de Ben para subirse a la Van de su padre y así partir hacia las cabañas que había alquilado Erick. Edward y Mike estaban subiendo las maletas entre golpes y risas cuando los Swan arribaron al lugar.

Emmet sujetó inmediatamente a su novia y la abrazó sonriendo. Bella tuvo el antojo repentino de hacer lo mismo con Edward. Pero, lejos de eso, él no se inmutó ante su llegada, sino que siguió cargando las maletas.

Ángela se acercó a ella y la saludó con ánimos. Bella le devolvió el saludo imitando su efusión, intentando esconder su tristeza.

Cuando, por fin, todos subieron al trasporte, Bella decidió sentarse con Leah, ya que su cobrizo había tomado lugar al lado de Erick y se encontraban hablando con mucha pasión sobre un nuevo juego de video que el más grande había conseguido.

- Oye, ¿sucedió algo entre Edward y tú? No parecen muy… - no continuó para darle espacio para que ella responda.

- No, no pasó nada… pero lo veo raro. No es el mismo, está distante.

Leahobservó detenidamente como el rostro de su amiga se iba apagando y se sintió culpable por haber causado eso en ella.

- Tal vez es tu imaginación y nada más.

- Yo pensé lo mismo pero… no se – recostó su cabeza en el asiento con aire pensativo.

Justo en ese momento, el muchacho blanco de sus comentarios apareció y les sonrió abiertamente.

- Señoritas – saludó caballerosamente – Leah, ¿nos dejas a solas por unos momentos?

- ¡Claro! – le guió un ojos a su amiga demostrándole que todo estaría bien y se paró para ocupar el anterior asiento de él.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le sujetó el rostro para besarla como saludo.

- ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

- Como ni te imaginas.

Casi por inercia, los brazos de Bella envolvieron su cuerpo. Él rió ante la acción.

- Guau, parece que me extrañaste demasiado. – comentó, acercándola aún más.

Bella levantó su rostro y visualizó esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Tras pedir permiso con una mirada, se acercó a su chico y se preparó para el beso. Pero antes de que éste llegara, Edward se hizo hacia atrás.

La castaña lo miró extrañada ante la reacción. Y comenzó a asustarse rápidamente. Afortunadamente, antes de que su mente siguiera divagando con ideas tontas, Edward le sonrió divertido y atrapó sus labios en un beso tranquilo.

No pudo hacer más que responder colocando sus manos en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Dudaba de Edward? Era imposible que ese chico pudiera fallarle en algo, esa posibilidad no se podría dar ni a propósito. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por sus absurdas suposiciones y disfrutar del contacto que estaba teniendo con él. Edward siempre sería Edward. Era imposible que cambiara…

… ¿Era imposible?

.

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

"Creo que tenemos que hablar"

Llegaron al campamento entre risas y gritos. El trayecto no era muy largo pero para Bella se había vuelto eterno. Teniendo que aguantar los momentos de incómodo silencio de Edward, sus miradas perdidas a través de la ventana y sus suspiros constantes, el camino se le hizo pesado y triste. No se había atrevido a preguntarle que le sucedía por miedo a que él le respondiera con evasivas o, en el peor de los casos, con un "Tenemos que hablar", haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

- Bella… ¡Bella!

Despertó de su trance y miró a Rosalie.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento. No quedaba nadie dentro del transporte, ya todos se encontraban afuera de éste, recorriendo el lugar con una mirada maravillada.

- Te veo muy extraña – agregó la rubia - ¿Te has peleado con Edward?

¿Acaso daba esa impresión? Todos le preguntaban lo mismo. Tendría que comenzar a disimular, después de todo, era más _fácil_ **sonreír** que explicar porque estaba **mal**.

- Mi hermano me preguntó lo mismo, igual Leah, y ahora tú… no, no me he peleado con Ed, simplemente, estoy tranquila. – contestó elevando sus manos para sacar sus cosas del portaequipaje.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Siiiii, segura, pesada.

- ¿A quién le dices pesada, desagradecida? – Rió Rosalie golpeándole el hombre – Pero – refutó – Quiero que, cualquier cosa que te inquiete, me lo cuentes. Sabes que estoy y que puedes confiar en mí.

- Gracias cuñada – sonrió la menor, agradeciéndole realmente de todo corazón. – Ahora, bajemos, creo que Emmet se va a morir de la emoción porque ya vio la tirolesa.

Ambas rieron ante la imagen de un muy exaltado Emmet saltando y señalando un extenso y alto cable que se unía a un árbol desde una distancia considerable.

El padre de Ben se despidió del grupo argumentando que volvería a buscarlos en cuatro días, deseándoles una buena y cómoda estadía.

Gracias a la orientación de una mujer, encontraron la recepción y de allí, se dirigieron a su cabaña. Era una de las más enormes, ya que debía contar con numerosa cantidad de piezas y, muchas más, camas.

Sabían que sería bastante imponente pero no pensaron que tanto así. Frente a ellos se alzaba una magnífica casa de madera oscura, adornada con aberturas de madera y plantas en el camino que llevaba a la entrada.

El hogar contaba con tres habitaciones: en una dormirían las 5 chicas, en otra: Emmet, Jasper, Tyler y Erick, y en la última: Mike, Edward, Ben, Jacob y Seth.

De una forma rápida, colocaron sus cosas en sus respectivas camas y se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar.

Era un complejo de cabañas que se rentaban por los días que cada uno quisiera. Contaba con piscina, cancha de básquet, futbol y juegos recreativos, como ser tirolesas, paredes para escalar, montañismo o actividades en el río que se desplegaba cerca del lugar.

Ni bien comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho sendero que los llevaba por entre medio de un bosque, Bella se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Edward rodear la suya, reacción que lo extrañó.

- Ey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que te sujete la mano?

- ¡No! Solo que es… extraño – la última palabra fue un suspiro imperceptible. El cobrizo no entendió su comportamiento pero decidió no darle importancia, seguramente estaba cansada por el viaje.

Pasearon toda la tarde por los lugares de importancia cerca del complejo de cabañas. En todo momento, la mano de Edward no soltó la de Bella, lo que la hizo sentir mejor. Pero al llegar a las cabañas, Mike lo retó a una carrera por la tirolesa a la que Edward no se opuso.

Antes de soltar su mano, Bella la sujetó más fuerte.

- Es peligroso – le susurró, preocupada.

Edward observó su cara afligida y luego echó a reír.

- ¡No es peligroso, Bella, es divertido! – comentó soltando su mano y corriendo tras Mike.

La chica suspiró y, por primera vez en la vida, sintió que su opinión no importaba más en las decisiones del chico.

Todo el grupo vio como ambos se alejaban corriendo con una emoción semejante a la que presentaría un niño de 7 años y como se subían hacia el árbol más alto para lanzarse.

Con algo de miedo, vio como los dos muchachos jugaban una carrera tirándose por esa soga tan gruesa.

Suspiró y se alejó del grupo para sentarse en una hamaca paraguaya que había visto al comienzo del recorrido. Le hacía bastante ilusión pensar en acostarse con Edward en ella a ver las estrellas por la noche, pero no creía que eso fuera posible con esa oportuna tirolesa invitándolo a jugar a Indiana Jones cada vez que la mirara.

Se colocó sus auriculares pensando que esa no era forma de pasar una vacaciones, pero con algo debía distraerse hasta que su chico dejara de hacerse el tonto. Aunque, se lo veía feliz. Y si él era feliz, ella también lo era.

En vez de colocar su carpeta favorita de música, colocó la radio que le gustaba escuchar. Una canción estaba comenzando a sonar de forma tranquila, pero al escuchar la letra, ya no le gustó tanto.

_Creo que tenemos que charlar_

_Quiero que me digas la verdad_

_¿Por qué me haces mal?_

_Si ya no te sirvo, mátame,_

_Pero no confundas el amor_

_Con una estúpida obsesión_

_Si ya no soy tú gran amor…_

… _mejor me voy._

Demonios, ¿acaso el de la radio se estaba burlando de ella?

_Creo que tenemos que charlar_

_Quiero que me digas la verdad_

_¿Por qué me haces mal?_

_Y no me parece muy normal,_

_Siempre que te llamo, te negás_

_Y si te busco, nunca estás._

_Si ya no te sirvo, mátame,_

_Pero no confundas el amor_

_Con una estúpida obsesión_

_Hacete valer como mujer,_

_Yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes,_

_Pero conmigo no jugues_

_Si ya no soy tú gran amor…_

… _mejor me voy._

Miró en la pantalla de su MP4 como se llamaba el tema y suspiró al confirmar sus sospechas. "Tenemos que charlar" Mierda.

_¡No aguanto más!,_

_Andate, no vuelvas, dejame en paz_

_Porque tus mentiras me hacen mal,_

_Prefiero quedarme solo, ¡Solo!_

_No aguanto más,_

_Andate, no vuelvas, dejame en paz_

_Porque tus mentiras me hacen mal,_

_Prefiero quedarme solo, ¡Solo!_

Se levantó de impulso de la silla y lo único que logró fue que ésta se diera vuelta y ella cayera al suelo.

Más allá de levantarse, maldijo varias veces en voz baja y después se levantó. Sacudió su ropa y volvió la vista hacia donde estaban todos. Se sorprendió al ver que Mike y Edward continuaban tirándose paralelamente por las sogas, sin contar que Emmet se les había unido.

Lejos de querer ver todo ese peligroso espectáculo otra vez, Bella se retiró sigilosamente para poder pensar. Caminó hasta la orilla del río por el cual habían paseado horas antes y se detuvo para sentarse sobre una enorme roca. Ya casi se hacía de noche por lo que la luna ya se podía ver en lo alto del cielo.

Bajando la mirada al reflejo de ésta en el agua, Bella pensó en su reciente relación con Edward. Y pateó el agua debajo de sus pies.

Ya nada era como antes. Edward apenas se comportaba como aquel chico que había logrado enamorarla. Se mantenía algo lejano, callado, pero lo que más la asustaba era que había veces que lo pescaba observándola con rostro afligido. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él sabía de por más que podía contar con ella para contarle sus problemas y preocupaciones. El hecho de que fueran amigos especiales no quitaba el derecho de seguir siendo mejores amigos, y desde siempre ellos se habían contado todo el uno al otro.

Muy en el fondo, su mente continuaba desplazando la idea de que Edward se alejara poco a poco de ella, o de que quiera dejarla y no supiera cómo decirlo. Siempre estaba pensativo, callado pero las pocas veces que le demostraba afecto, la dejaba desconcertada. Pasaba de estar casi medio día sin hablarle a, de repente, abrazarla y sentarla en sus piernas, y decirle cosas tiernas al oído, como que la amaba y que era la mejor amiga especial que había tenido. Sí, claro. Había sido la única.

Su actitud lo desconcertaba. Quería saber que le sucedía pero no se animaba a preguntarle por miedo a escuchar la respuesta. ¿Podía existir persona más idiota que ella?

La bronca se arremolinaba en su interior y lo único que esto provocaba era que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos.

- Bella.

Su cabeza giró hasta encontrar con su mirada el rostro de Alice.

- ¿Qué sucede, linda?

Bella negó con la cabeza y levantó los hombros imposibilitada para hablar. De repente, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar sin balbucear sollozos o palabras inentendibles.

- Hey, tranquila. – Alice se sentó a su lado a la vez que Bella rompía en llanto, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos. La abrazó maternalmente y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de su amiga. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- A-Alice… no… no m-me qui-iere – sollozaba la menor.

- ¿Quién no te quiere?

- Ed-Edward.

- No digas idioteces, prácticamente te ama.

- ¡N-no! ¡No me quiere! Me evita… me-me… no me habla… no es igual n-nada…

- ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Son todas tonterías…

- Isabella.

Ambas levantaron las miradas para ver el rostro afligido de Edward. Éste rascó su nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

- Bella… tenemos que hablar.

A la castaña se le paralizó el corazón. Eso no podía estar pasando.

.

REVIEWS?

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO PROMETO SUBIR DOS CAPS MAÑANA.

BYE.


	23. Chapter 23

**Amigos especiales**

Cambio de planes

Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso su peor miedo se iba a volver realidad?

Sintió que Alice apretaba su hombro levemente en señal de apoyo antes de retirarse silenciosamente.

Edward se sentó a su lado, nervioso, y comenzó a fregarse las manos. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa actitud. Edward quería decir algo importante pero no se animaba por no saber con precisión la respuesta que conseguiría. Mientras tanto, las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por su fino rostro y mantenía la vista pegada al suelo.

No quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar nada de lo que pudiera tener él para decirle. A la mierda todas sus suposiciones sobre el tema que había hecho que se comportara así, ya no quería saberlo. No quería, con tal de conservarlo a su lado.

- Bella…

- Cállate. – susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué?

- No hables.

- Tonta, tengo que decirte…

- ¡No! – Gritó la castaña, cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos - ¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡No digas nada!

Tras el susto que sintió por esas palabras y el silencio que se formó luego de esa exclamación, el cobrizo prosiguió a volver a hablar, pero esta vez, utilizando un tono de voz más preventivo y calmo para no causar una reacción como la anterior.

- Escúchame… tengo que decirte alg-…

- ¡No! No quiero, ya te dije que no digas nada, ¡no te quiero escuchar!

- ¿¡Porque no me dejas hablar, maldición! – gritó Edward, exasperado.

- ¡Porque no!

- ¡Isabella, esto es importante!

- ¡No! ¡No importa! ¡Cállate!

- ¡Deja de gritar como una desquiciada y dime porque no quieres dejarme hablar!

Antes de que la pelea continuara, Bella decidió que era mejor huir. Se levantó de la piedra en donde estaba sentada e hizo amague para salir corriendo. Pero, siendo más rápido que ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo irrompible.

La muchacha intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando a su acompañante con el poco ímpetu que le quedaba gracias al llanto que en ningún momento había cesado. Quería soltarse y correr, desesperadamente. No quería estar ahí. ¡No quería escuchar sus palabras de despedida!

El llanto le ganó y se dejó vencer. Alejó sus manos de las cadenas que representaban los brazos de Edward y se cubrió la cara para intentar sentirse un poco menos patética.

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho. No entendía el comportamiento de Bella. De pronto, se había lanzado contra él en actitud defensiva, gritándole cosas que no comprendía. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

- Bella…

- Por favor, no Edward… - negó ella aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿"No" qué, maldición?

- No quiero que hables…

- ¿Por qué mierda no quieres que hable? ¡Dime!

- ¡Porque te vas a despedir!

El corazón del cobrizo dejó de funcionar por unos momentos.

Perdón, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había oído decir que _él_ la iba a dejar a _ella_, a Isabella Swan, a su Bella?

De un momento a otro, sintió unas tremendas ganas de reír, pero al escuchar como su chica continuaba llorando, supo que no era momento para risas.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho?

- Que… m-me dejarás… no q-quiero que hab-bles porq-que… me dirás ad-diós y… ¡no quiero!

El silencio que se formó luego solo era interrumpido por los constantes sollozos de la chica. Ambos se mantuvieron sin moverse hasta que Bella sintió que la presión de los brazos de Edward se hacía menor y ésta se tornaba en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Tonta Bella… ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

Por unos instantes, unos escasos instantes, Bella sintió que podía respirar con facilidad. Sentimiento que rápidamente fue opacado ante la posibilidad de haber escuchado mal. Y, como si de un golpe se tratara, se sintió una tonta. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

- ¿Ed-Edward?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó con un suave susurro.

Edward besó su cabello y la atrajo para que se acostara contra él.

- Te amo, hermosa.

- ¿No me vas a dejar?

- Dime porque razón idiota tendría que hacer eso. No está en mis planes de ahora y tampoco en los de más adelante.

- Entonces… P-perdón.

El cobrizo acostó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y suspiró.

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar y por eso no me dejabas hablar?

Vio como su cabeza se agitaba en forma afirmativa.

- ¿Hice algo para que tú pensaras eso? – se afligió Edward, sujetándole los hombros para hacerla girar y que lo mirara. Los ojos enrojecidos de su chica lo destruyeron por dentro pero optó por conservar la compostura. Bella lo observó por un largo rato, ya dejando de sollozar, pero no contestó.

- Dime la verdad… - pidió al conseguir nada como respuesta.

Por Dios, era Edward. No podía ocultarle nada. Asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada.

- Y-yo… yo pensé… que no me querías… había veces que, no querías estar c-conmigo… o que… me mirabas raro…

- ¿Te miraba raro?

Volviendo a asentir, se puso una mano en su boca en señal de no saber que más decir. Se sentía una completa idiota por haber pensado eso de Edward. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería que pensara si a veces la trataba diferente?

- Y te comportabas raro. –acotó en un murmuro.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y tomó su muñeca para alejarla de su boca y así, pudiera hablar más claro.

- Bella, te amo, jamás se me pasó por la mente dejarte.

Ese comentario la hizo sentir terriblemente más tranquila. Y más vuelta a la vida.

- _Jamás… porque tú eres mi gran sueño hecho realidad. Eres todo lo que siempre ambicioné para mi vida, para vivir mis días…_

Bella pudo reír un poco. Adoraba esa canción y él lo sabía muy bien. Amaba esos momentos en que recordaba las frases que le gustaban y las usaba para hablar.

- Y porque te amo es porque me estaba comportando de esa manera.

Okey, había logrado descolocarla. ¿De que hablaba? Edward tomó su mano y besó el dorso con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Te amo, histérica, desconfiada, loca, imprudente mejor amiga. – comenzó a decir Edward, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? – rió la castaña.

- Oh, ahora que lo dices: terca, desesperada, egoísta a veces...

- ¡Basta!

- Hermosa, cariñosa, divertida, feliz…

Ambos rieron ante los comentarios y respiraron hondo. Quedaron callados sin saber que más agregar hasta que Edward la obligó a mirarlo.

- Bella, mejor amiga de toda la vida… quiero que dejemos de ser amigos especiales… - luego de decir eso, sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

A diferencia de antes, los latidos de Bella aumentaron su ritmo. Un momento. Si él estaba diciendo eso, y no la iba a dejar, solo podía tratarse de…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_¡Dios!_

.

**LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAP AYER, ME QUISE MORIR . TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET, ASI QUE RECIEN HOY PUDE SUBIR EL CAP, DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS SUBO EL SGT. **

**BYE**

**PD: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS MANDADOS HASTA AHORA.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

"Ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante"

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había escuchado realmente lo que ella creía que había escuchado?

En ese momento se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Edward la miraba con tanto amor. Tal vez eso justificaba lo que acaba de decir.

Con todas las palabras, frases, sentimientos que se le cruzaron por la mente y el corazón la única idiotez que se le ocurrió como respuesta fue:

- ¿Qué?

Edward rió entretenido y la sentó mejor sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Eso es la único que se te ocurre decir? Que poco creativa eres.

Se avergonzó de ella misma y se recostó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- Quiero saber que si quieres ser mi novia.

Sí, ya lo había oído, pero estaba paralizada para dar una respuesta coherente, esa pregunta la había tomado demasiado por sorpresa.

- Por tu reacción, deduzco que no lo esperabas ¿verdad?

Al no sentir nada por parte de ella, continuó.

- Bueno, tampoco es que estuviera muy seguro que de tu respuesta pero me acabas de mostrar una súper madura representación de lo que sucedería si te llego a dejar, así que prefiero conservarte y ahorrarme todo ese drama, señorita histérica.

- ¡Edward! – lo regañó la chica, en broma.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – rió él recorriendo el cuello de su acompañante con su nariz.

Quedaron en silencio escuchando la calma, hecho que solo aumentaba el nerviosismo que Edward sentía dentro suyo. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su pregunta?

- Eh, ¿Bella?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías contestarme?

- Bueno – volvió su mirada. Edward esperó expectante ante cualquier palabra de ella hasta que suspiró.

- ¿Me vas a contestar si quieres o no ser mi novia? – quiso saber irritándose poco a poco.

Bella lo miró de forma inquisidora.

- A ver, ¿Qué te haría pensar que yo te diría que no, eh?

Cullen rió emocionado y la levantó en volandas para dar un par de vueltas con ella suspendida en el aire.

Al colocarla nuevamente sobre el suelo, se miraron por un largo rato. Era tan tonto y necesario el hecho de embriagarse con la imagen del otro que a ambos les asustaba.

Y se besaron. Se besaron como hacía varios días que no lo hacían. Solo en ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había estado de ella, no física sino emocionalmente. Y la abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba. Recorrió su boca con su lengua de forma tranquila y apasionada a la vez, pensando en que no podía amar más a la chica que tenía con él.

Para ambos fue un alivio que la resolución de esos últimos días se hubiese desarrollado de forma positiva. Ahora estaban seguros de que podrían disfrutar de sus vacaciones sin importar lo que tuvieran sus amigos o familiares para decirles. Después de todo, estaban juntos, eran novios y eso era lo único que les interesaba.

.

Al pisar la cabaña, notaron un ambiente denso e intranquilo, aunque la radio estuviera sonando con música movida. Un par de ojos verdes y un par de ojos color chocolate recorrieron la habitación, paseando por todas las personas que estaban dentro de ella. Sus amigos los observaban con precaución y callados, como analizando la situación y las palabras que se podrían utilizar. Aunque fue Ben el que, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos?

Casi al final de esa pregunta, una canción interrumpió la oración con un tono rápido y una letra bastante significativa.

_Sé que le gusta que le haga el amor, como le encanta que toque su piel, pero no es mi novia, ella es mi amante._

_Ya no le importa la hora y el lugar, solo me pide que la vuelva a amar, pero no es mi novia, está confundida, ella es mi amante._

_No me entendió que solo somos amantes; ella y yo, dos locos delirantes, está confundida, ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante._

Al escuchar la letra, Edward echó a reír.

- Ella no es mi novia, ella es mi amante – repitió mirando a su chica mientras le tomaba la mano. Recibió una sonrisa por parte de ella – Bueno, esa canción no nos identifica mucho, ¿verdad?

El entendimiento fue general aunque algunos tardaron un poco más en comprender lo que el cobrizo había querido decir. Pero, como si eso no fuera suficiente, una sonriente Bella miró a Emmet y agregó.

- Yo se que te morías por tener a Edward como cuñado. El sueño se te ha cumplido, hermano…

Más allá de los celos o lo que pudiera haber sentido el Swan, todos se llenaron de alivio al escuchar eso. Tras el relato de Alice sobre lo que le había dicho Bella antes de que Edward apareciera, se habían preocupado bastante por la relación de esos dos, mayormente porque sabían que no podían estar peleados ni un día completo.

Pero todos se alegraban de que, por fin, esos dos hubieran formalizado las cosas, aunque eso solo fuera un nombre visible para lo que ellos ya tenían.

.

Horas más tarde, y después de que las cosas se calmaran, el grupo entero se encontraba alrededor de una fogata en la costa al lado del río. Era una pequeña playa, tranquila y agradable, mayormente para las personas que quisieran pasar un momento de privacidad y serenidad lejos de todo el ruido que provocaba la civilización.

Esa noche, la arena era ocupada por los chicos que reían por los ocasionales chistes idiotas que contaba Mike, la música de una radio portátil y los comentarios que llenaban el aire

Se podía decir que un aura de paz abrazaba el entorno pero, en donde más se notaba, era debajo de un árbol, en donde se encontraban dos adolescentes abrazados.

Edward besó por décima vez el cabello de Bella mientras la estrechaba más contra él. Su novia se encontraba en perfecto estado de felicidad, al igual que él. _Su novia._ La noticia les había caído bien a todos y, sorpresivamente, Emmet no había dicho ni una sola palabra negativa al respecto. Aunque, tal vez, eso se debiera a la amenazante mirada con la que Rosalie y Bella lo habían fulminado.

- Oye señorita llorona – llamó Edward, en broma.

- Deja de llamarme así – ordenó la aludida, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Estar acostada entre los brazos de su novio era tan bello que podría haber pasado toda una vida de esa forma – Además, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? A ver, dime, ¿Qué harías tú si ves que yo me empiezo a alejar? ¿Ah?

Bella había hablado con un tono bromista y juguetón, pero al ver que no conseguía respuesta, decidió levantar la cabeza para ver que había pasado. El cobrizo la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de dolor que lograba que, fuera lo que fuera, le doliera a ella.

El chico movió sus manos y las enredó en las hebras color chocolate de Bella. Tras eso, besó sus labios pegando sus frentes en el proceso. Al alejarse unos centímetros, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Nunca dejaré que eso pase. Porque no sé lo que haría si no te tengo, Bella.

La muchacha cerró los ojos como grabando en su memoria esas palabras. Se acurrucó nuevamente contra su pecho y suspiró.

- Siempre me tendrás… Siempre, amor.

.

**REVIWES?**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Lady

- Vamos Emmet, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con que no irás?

- Eso, que no iré.

Jasper resopló por quinta vez en la noche y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué le sucedía a su mejor amigo? Habían acordado ir a una fiesta en la playa, la cual parecía entretenida e imperdible pero, a último momento, Emmet se había negado a moverse de la cama. Nadie comprendía porque siendo que Edward y Bella también irían y así podría cuidarlos. Pero desde esa tarde el chico se comportaba de forma extraña: estaba callado, tranquilo y solo se limitaba a respirar y parpadear.

- ¿Qué pasa? Osito, ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? – quiso saber Rosalie, apareciendo por la puerta.

- Dice que no irá.

- ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Por qué no irás?

- No tengo ganas.

- ¡Es una joda, Emmet, ¿Cómo puedes no tener ganas?

- Es así, no tengo ganas.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Rosalie, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Su novio se encontraba acostado boca arriba, mirando el techo.

- No, simplemente no tengo ganas de parrandear hoy.

Ambos se miraron y levantaron sus hombros.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva temprano para estar contigo? – susurró ella en su oído.

- No es necesario, amor, ve y diviértete.

No muy convencidos, se levantaron y, previamente a salir, se despidieron algo preocupados.

¿Qué le sucedía?

.

- ¿Cómo que no va a ir?

La voz de Edward sonaba incrédula y algo inquieta. Que su cuñado no quisiera salir de joda era algo por qué preocuparse.

- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó Alan.

Jasper negó y levantó los hombros. Bella arqueó las cejas y se levantó del sillón en donde había estado hablando con Ángela. Y no dudó ni un solo segundo en ir hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y pasó sin esperar respuesta. Emmet estaba acostado sobre las cobijas con la vista clavada en el techo, ni siquiera volvió a ver a quien había ingresado. Bella se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en el firme pecho de él. Se sintió horrible por unos momentos hasta que el mayor la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Es mi culpa? – quiso saber ella, en voz baja, denotando culpabilidad.

- No… el problema soy yo.

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo el idiota que aún no puede aceptarlo.

- Tal vez, podría haberme dado cuenta y esperar…

- Eres demasiado buena… pero no puedes estar siempre pendiente de mi, sería egoísta si te pidiera eso.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, hermosa – La cortó – Ahora ve y diviértete con tu novio y los chicos.

- No me podré divertir allá sabiendo que tú estás aquí y así por mi culpa…

- No es tu culpa, quédate tranquila y ve.

Tras dudar por unos segundos, el cuerpo de la muchacha se despegó del de su acompañante y se alejó en silencio. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y cerró la puerta lentamente.

El pelinegro suspiró y se concentró otra vez en el cielo raso.

¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su hermanita?

.

- ¡Un aplauso para John y su canción "Por una mujer"!

Todos en el lugar enloquecieron y lo profesaron con gritos y aplausos. La verdad era que ese pelirojo cantaba muy bien, prácticamente había ganado todo el karaoke.

Nuestros chicos habían acaparado dos mesas para ellos solos desde las cuales podían ver el escenario y el karaoke que se estaba llevando a cabo. Eso sumado a la arena, río y noche formaban una combinación perfecta.

- Bien, ¿Quién irá ahora a cantar? – preguntó Alice, sujetando su vaso de daikiri con una mirada terrorífica. Ella ya había logrado hacer cantar a Erick y Leah, los cuales habían jurado que nunca se lo perdonarían. Buscó con los ojos a una posible víctima y cuando la encontró en Jacob, éste se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra duende diabólico!

Hubo una risa general tras el comentario y, antes de que cualquier pudiera levantarse para tomar el micrófono y cantar, un muchacho se subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

- Oigan todos, creo que me termino de enamorar… de una chica hermosa vestida con remera roja. –

A absolutamente todos en el grupo les sorprendió el hecho de que ese desconocido estaba hablando de Bella, la cual era la única en el lugar con una vestimenta roja. La mirada de Bella se trasformó en un témpano de hielo aunque al muchacho pareció no importarle, sino que prosiguió:

- Esto es para tí…

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
>They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance<br>I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
>Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind<br>The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never for get, the way you look tonight…<em>

La Swan no sabía si reír o mantenerse seria, como si de verdad le importara que aquel apuesto y arrogante chico le estuviera cantando eso. Giró levemente la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a cierto cobrizo, el cual encontró observando al individuo desconocido con una mirada gélida e inexpresiva. Y Bella sonrió. Eso solo podía significa diversión.

Al terminar de entonar la canción, el ambiente se llenó de silbidos y cantos incitando a Bella a agradecerle al chico de forma sugestiva. Bella suspiró y se levantó. Avanzó hasta él y, le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!

Dicho eso, volvió a girar sobre sus talones y regresó a su asiento como si nada, dejando al altanero muchacho con cara de desear mucho más que una simple palabra.

Cuando notaron que el chico volvía a subirse al escenario, con la misma intención de antes, uno en el grupo se levantó. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, caminó hacia la plataforma y le arrebató el micrófono de las manos.

- ¿Así que "_Lady in red_", eh? Muy bien…

Eligió rápidamente una canción en la computadora e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una sirena, dando paso luego a la melodiosa voz de Edward.

_Ready when you ready now  
>take it little higher now<br>time to cross the fire now  
>Ready when you ready now<em>

_Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind  
>me pongo crazy when I see your body wind<br>es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, your design  
>Oh oh!<em>

¡Eso sí le gustaba! Edward sabía cuánto amaba esa canción, realmente era una genio. Se levantó de un salto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que sus amigos.

_Te ves preciosa que ya no me aguanto  
>me tienes loco con tu movimiento<br>donde sea que ahora miro: estas tu,  
>¡estas tu!<em>

_Y espera un poco no te me vallas a ir, ¡don't go!  
>que esta noche no se acaba, es sin fin<br>tu conmigo, yo contigo  
>eres tu y eres tu, eres tu.<em>

Como si fuera poco, Bella se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar de forma sensual, sonriendo divertida. ¿Quién necesitaba a extraños arrogantes que te cantaran cuando tenías un novio que conocía a fondo tus canciones preferidas?

_So Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind  
>me pongo crazy when I see your body wind<br>es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, your design  
>Oh oh!<em>

_So Baby, esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine  
>me pongo crazy when I see your body wind<br>wanna bump it, wanna pump it  
>wanna grind<br>Oh oh  
><em>  
><em>Oye mama, mama vente pa'ca ca ca<br>esta tan sexy la piel de baby  
>a súper suave que dice AGU<br>What to do? just look at you  
>te llevo al altar y te digo I do<br>criatura, dulzura Bella pura, cara dura,  
>que Méndez ya no aguanta mas!<em>  
><em><br>Y espera un poco no te me vallas a ir  
>porque esta noche no se acaba es sin fin<br>tu conmigo yo contigo  
>eres tu y eres tu, ¡eres tu!<br>_  
><em>So Lady, no puedo despegarte from my mind<br>me pongo crazy when I see your body wind  
>es tu estilo, tu sonrisa, your design<br>Oh oh!_

_So Baby, esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine  
>me pongo crazy when I see your body wind<br>wanna bump it, wanna pump it  
>wanna grind<br>Oh oh!_

_Ready when you ready now  
>take it little higher now<br>time to cross the fire now  
>Ready when you ready now<em>

Al acabar la canción, lo único que se escuchaba alrededor eran los aplausos y las incesantes exclamaciones de la gente. Un rubio de ojos celestes con sonrisa deslumbrante y cuerpo de infarto se había subido al escenario a cantar algo pegadizo, alegre y de fiesta. ¿Qué más podía pedir la gente?

- So lady… - rió contra el micrófono, devolviéndoselo al extraño de antes, el cual lo miraba boquiabierto. Eso hizo que sonriera de costado, al puro estilo de su hermano: Jasper Cullen. Nadie miraba a su novia y quedaba tan tranquilo.

.

- ¡Eso fue genial, Edward!

Era la tercera vez que Alice alababa la actitud de su cuñado camino de vuelta a la cabaña. Eran las 4.20 a.m y se encontraban demasiado cansados por el viaje, por lo que habían decidido volver a dormir para poder así, disfrutar el día siguiente con las energías renovadas.

- No pensé que fueras a hacer eso, te felicito – concordó Jacob, ocultando un bostezo con la palma de su mano.

- Lo mío y es mío y nadie me lo quita. – replicó el cobrizo, hablando con voz gruesa y bromista a la vez.

- ¡Ay, ni que fuera una cosa! – se ofendió Bella, la cual iba en su espalda, con los brazos enrollados en el cuello y las piernas en la cadera de su novio.

- No, pero bien que te gustó que haya salido con esa canción, ¿o no?

Ante la vergüenza de tener que contestar que le había encantado, la castaña se limitó a reír y esconder su rostro en la curvatura del hombro de él, aunque con esa acción solo lo confirmara.

- So lady, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó ignorando, por primera vez en la noche, al grupo.

- No sé, vayamos a sentarnos por ahí, no quiero ir a la cabaña todavía. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

- "_Esta noche quiero hacer tu body mine"_ – recitó, recordando la letra de la canción. La chica rió y besó su mejilla izquierda ya que, en la posición en la que estaba, no llegaba a su boca. – Vayamos a sentarnos al lado del agua.

- Sus deseos son órdenes.

Se acercó a Rosalie, la cual venía caminando con semblante pensativo y las sandalias en sus manos.

- Oye Rose, vamos a perdernos por ahí un rato, avísales a los otros por cualquier cosa. – comentó el chico.

La rubia rió ante las palabras y asintió.

- Procuren no perderse de verdad.

Tras escuchar eso, Edward se alejó dando saltos con su chica en su espalda, quejándose de que se caerían si seguía haciendo eso. Rosalie los miró irse con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

_- Ay Emmet, no sé qué es lo que no aceptas, si ellos son el uno para el otro._

_._

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ STAN LOS DOS CAP QUE FALTABAN.**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Aceptación

- Te regalo amores.

- Mm, no. Atrapado en tus redes.

- ¿Cuál es esa?

- La que dice: "Hola, te quiero confesar que ahora estoy pensando en tu sonrisa, lo mismo hago a todas horas, tu aroma llega con la brisa, tu aliento como una caricia, tu amor me llena de alegría cada día, ¿Quién diría?"

- No caigo cual es, ¿Cómo es el estribillo?

- "Atrapado en tus redes por amor en los lazos de seda de tu prisión, encadenado a tu almohada y a tu tierna mirada. Atrapado en tus redes por amor, en los lazos de seda de tu prisión, yo te digo que te entrego el corazón"

La muchacha sonrió, enternecida.

- Me gusta.

- Claro, imagínate que alguien como yo te cante algo así, ¡te mueres!

- Arrogante – rió ella, golpeando sus mejillas suavemente.

- No hago daño a nadie y tengo el estilo, necesito tener esta actitud para que las chicas se sigan enamorando de mí.

- No necesitas que nadie se enamore de ti – replicó Bella, de forma cortante.

- Claro que no – dijo Edward, abrazándola otra vez – La única que necesito ya está enamorada de mí.

- Me equivoqué, eres mucho más que un arrogante.

- Pero así me amas.

- Pero así te amo – asintió la castaña, recostándose contra su cuerpo.

Ya eran las 5.10 a.m y aún no regresaban a la cabaña. La noche estaba tan calmada y calurosa que invitaba a quedarse dormido a la intemperie, aunque ellos no harían eso.

- Tengo sueño, volvamos – murmuró Bella, levantándose de al lado de su cuerpo. El cobrizo protestó.

- Argh, no tengo ganas de caminar hasta allá.

- Son 100 metros – indicó la Swan, señalando la cabaña que se veía a lo lejos.

- Llévame, ¿Siiiiiii?

- Pff, levántate, flojo.

Edward se incorporó de golpe.

- ¿A quién le dices flojo? ¿A quién?

Comenzó a correr a su novia a lo largo de la playa, aunque le costó un poco atraparla, ese diablito podría ser muy escurridizo a veces. Al sujetarla, ambos trastabillaron y cayeron en la arena, riendo a carcajadas.

- Justamente a mí me dices flojo, justo a mí que te hago cansar hasta el punto que te quedas dormida de un segundo al otro.

El rostro de ella enrojeció pero, aún así, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos cobrizos de él.

- Pero si no tuvieras de mí para presumir, ¿Qué sería de ti?

- Nada – respondió inmediatamente el otro – No sería nada.

El corazón de Bella se encogió y mordió su labio inferior. Lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Atrajo su cabeza para besar sus labios y por un buen rato se fundieron en un contacto del cual nunca se cansarían. La mano de Edward se despegó de su rostro y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo partiendo desde su cintura hasta llegar a la pierna que tenia al lado de las suyas.

Bella, intentando no cortar el beso, le quitó la camisa para explorar su torso tal y como le gustaba: desnudo.

Enredando una pierna femenina en su cadera, TK empujó haciendo presión en el lugar donde se juntaban sus sexos, provocando una fricción embriagadora para ambos.

- C-chicos…

Se separaron violentamente para volver la vista horrorizada hacia la persona que había hablado. Y la sangre de los dos se congeló.

- Discúlpenme que los interrumpa, pero… hay que levantarse temprano para la excursión y… y… olvídenlo.

Mientras hablaba, se podía percibir que el rostro de Emmet se iba afligiendo cada vez más al punto de callarse y negar con la cabeza. Y, al ver eso, Bella no pudo sentirse peor.

- E-Emmet, espera…

- No, no… sigan, yo… me voy…

- ¡No, por favor! – Rogó Bella, levantándose y corriendo para sujetar su mano – No t-te enojes…

- No me enojo.

- Eso es mentira – casi sollozó ella – Emmet, no…

- Emmet.

Ambos volvieron la mirada y la enfocaron en Edward, quien se había colocado la camisa y ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

El mayor bajó su guardia y se dispuso a oír lo que tuviera que decir su cuñado luego de haberlo visto sobre su hermanita en una pose demasiado sugestiva.

- Escucha Emmet… creo que está de más decirlo pero amo a tu hermana. Yo te juro que la cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, nos… bueno, usamos protección y…

El abrazo que recibió lo imposibilitó para seguir hablando. Guau, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un abrazo tan intenso como ese por parte de Emmet. Notó que estaba temblando levemente y lo entendió perfectamente. En ese momento, recordó una breve charla que habían mantenido unos años antes.

.

_- ¡Oye, no corras, te vas a caer!_

_- ¡Bueno!_

_Se veían un Emmet de 11 años en un parque, acompañado de su hermana, su mejor amigo y el hermano de él._

_- Se ve que Bella tiene mucha energía._

_- Siempre tiene energía – sonrió Emmet sin dejar de hamacarse en su columpio. – Y siempre está feliz – Le encantaba presumir de su hermana, era la persona que más perfecta que había conocido en su corta vida. Y no podía estar más feliz de que fueran familia._

_Los tres vieron como la pequeña de tan solo 9 años no alcanzaba el suelo con sus pies para mecerse. Jasper rió y se levantó de su lugar. Caminó hacia Bella y sujetó las cadenas para moverlas suavemente. Ante ese gesto, el más pequeño de los Cullen rió emocionado._

_- ¿Jasper es un buen hermano? – preguntó Emmet a Edward, como para conseguir un tema y sacar conversación._

_- ¡Es el mejor! Siempre me ayuda con la tarea y me cede su turno para ver la televisión._

_Emmet rió._

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque si. Yo también tengo a Bella y estoy todo el día cuidándola._

_- ¡Jazz es igual conmigo!_

_- Por eso te digo que lo entiendo. Bella es todo para mí y la voy a cuidar siempre, más aún de los chicos._

_- ¡Yo también la voy a cuidar! – exclamó Edward, apoyando a su amigo._

_- Así me gusta, asegurémonos de no compartirla con nadie._

_Los dos asintieron manteniendo una mirada cómplice. Esa muchacha sería solo de ellos dos._

.

Con ese abrazo, las imágenes de esa distante charla parecieron llenarle la mente como una catarata de recuerdos.

Ambos habían olvidado, también, que se habían asegurado de no compartirla con nadie. Era por eso que no podía culpar a Edward por querer a Bella. Y, muy en el fondo, le tranquilizaba saber que había sido él quien se había quedado con el amor de _su hermanita._

- Solo te pido… que la cuides mucho – murmuró el pelinegro en su oído.

- Tenlo por seguro.

Lo tranquilizó enormemente intercambiar esas pocas palabras con su cuñado. Tal vez, no entendía como se sentía pero esperaba que ahora no le influyera tanto el hecho de que su hermanita pequeña estaba de novia con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

- Nos vemos después – se despidió el Swan, retrocediendo en sus pasos hacia la cabaña.

- Emmet – Bella no entendía nada. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Acaso su hermano se había enojado tanto al punto de no hablarle? - ¡Esper-…!

No terminó de decir la palabra ya que se sorprendió por el agarre de Edward, aprisionando sus caderas.

- Deja que se calme, luego hablarás con él.

- Pero… no, no quiero, me siento mal y… y…

- No te sientas así. Te juro que todo estará bien.

Y, por el solo hecho de que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por la suave voz del hombre que amaba, Bella creyó en ellas.

.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Emmet asintió, aún con dudas, y resopló.

- Gracias por haberme dicho que afronte la situación, amor; ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo.

Rosalie lo abrazó, brindándole calma.

- Hiciste lo correcto, deja que esos dos se amen tanto como nosotros.

Con la vista fija en su pareja, Emmet sintió entender: Bella tenía todo el derecho de sentir por Edward lo que él sentía por Rosalie. Después de todo, _era el sentimiento más hermoso que se podía vivir._

.

**REVIEWS?**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Desayuno en la cama

Cuando los ojos de Emmet se abrieron, enfocaron la trayectoria de su mirada en el techo de madera. Se sentía extraño y pesado, como si un tren lo hubiera pasado por encima. Suspiró sonoramente y acarició el brazo descubierto de la persona que tenía recostada a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – susurró Rosalie, levantando el rostro y observando a su novio.

- Bien – no sobaba muy convencido pero ella optó por creerle.

- ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

- Claro que sí, yo no tuve problemas. ¿Tú?

- Yo tampoco, ¿por qué tendría que haber tenido algún problema?

- Eh… tenemos a Jazz durmiendo en una cama que está a dos metros de nosotros, tal vez… eso te podía incomodar.

- Para nada, somos todos amigos – rió en voz baja la rubia – Pero, principalmente, me alegra que te lo hayas tomado de forma tan madura. Bella ya es grande y Edward es el más indicado para ella. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y todos lo sabemos.

- ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? Hace tan solo un par de horas me acabo de enterar que mi inocente hermanita ya no es virgen. ¿Crees que tengo ganas de hablar del tema?

- Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Mejor veamos qué onda la gente de esta cabaña.

Se levantaron de la cama y se dispusieron a despertar a cada integrante de la habitación.

Destaparon en un segundo a todos y gritaron en sus oídos que era hora del desayuno. Recibieron más de un insulto, pero la mayoría les dijeron que en cinco minutos se cambiarían.

Luego, se dirigieron a la segunda pieza y entraron aplaudiendo estrepitosamente al tiempo que gritaban cosas sin sentidos.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – quiso saber Mike, incorporándose en la cama, regalando una imagen despeinada y muy graciosa.

- ¡Ya casi es hora del desayuno, todos arriba! – exclamaba Rosalie cuando destapaba a Jacob y lo sacudía para despabilarlo.

- Es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmiendo… - murmuró Edward, sin despegar el rostro de la almohada y ni siquiera amagar a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Eso te pasa por trasnochar con mi hermana! – le dijo Emmet echándose sobre él mientras reía. Había optado por tratar a Edward como siempre lo había hecho, después de todo, seguía siendo su amigo y le tranquilizaba saber que él sí sabría cuidar a su hermanita.

- Déjame en paaaaaz, Emmeeeet – arrastró las palabras el cobrizo, intentando quitárselo de encima. El pelinegro rió divertido y lo despeinó con una mano.

Tras decir que los esperaban en quince minutos en la cocina, se dispusieron a ir al cuarto faltante: el de las chicas.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que todas estaban despiertas, hablando unas con otras acostadas en sus camas. Todas… menos Bella.

- En quince minutos haremos el desayuno, bajen pronto – expresó Rosalie, tranquilamente.

- Aaaaaaah, todo porque la chica no durmió aquí anocheeeee – comenzó a canturrear Alice, provocando el sonrojo en la rubia y la risa en Emmet.

- En quince minutos abajo.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Su novio sonrió ante su actitud y la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Vamos, hagamos el desayuno…

.

Lo primero que hizo al recobrar la consciencia fue alargar el brazo derecho para encontrar un cuerpo. Al no lograrlo, abrió sus ojos verdes y volteó la cabeza. Suspiró indignado y encogió su brazo nuevamente. El pasar la noche anterior mirando las estrellas con Bella lo había hecho dormirse pensando que se había acostado en la misma cama que ella.

Visualizó la hora en su celular. 9.10. No había dormido mucho más desde que Emmet y Rose lo despertaran. Seguramente, todos sus amigos ya habían desayunado y también habían dicho algo de una expedición temprano.

Se puso una bermuda de jean y, con nada más sobre el cuerpo, bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. Nadie lo estaba ocupando, es más, parecía que toda la cabaña estaba desocupada.

Sobre la mesa vacía había una nota, en la cual se leían unas pocas palabras:

_Edward y Bella:_

_Ni locos nos perdíamos la expedición porque a ustedes se les haya ocurrido quedarse dormidos. Jaja. Nos vemos en la tarde. Con amor… los más capos ;)_

_PD: ni se te ocurra hacer cosas indebidas con ella ¬¬ (Emmet)_

"¿Edward y Bella?" ¿Eso significaba que su novia…?

Sonrió y volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Entró al cuarto que ocupaban las chicas y vio que todas las camas estaban desocupadas, salvo por una.

La delgada silueta de su chica se distinguía en la tercera cama ubicada al lado de la ventana, de espaldas a él. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

La destapó lentamente y se acostó a su lado debajo de las sabanas. Comenzó a repartir un suave camino de besos por su cuello y ella se encogió de hombros por las cosquillas. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para ver a la persona causante de eso.

Por parte de Edward, no había imagen más tierna que la que estaba presenciando en ese lapso. Su Bella estaba despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa media cansada. Le encantaba.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó con voz quedada.

- Hace unos minutos – contestó el otro, sin dejar de besar su piel – Todos los demás se fueron de excursión y yo pensé que hacerte compañía. ¿O acaso quieres que me vaya?

- No digas tonterías – pidió la muchacha envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo para apoderarse de sus labios. Hacía apenas dos o tres horas que lo había visto y, al momento de acostarse a dormir sola en su cama, ya lo estaba extrañando.

Los labios de Bella lo anestesiaron. Enredó sus dedos en las cortas hebras color chocolate de ella mientras profundizaba el beso con su lengua.

Rápidamente, sintió la necesidad de tenerla bajo él gimiendo y sudando. El pensamiento de querer hacer el amor con ella inmediatamente luego de haber despertado le hizo pensar que se estaba volviendo un poco enfermo. Aunque, en el fondo, no se culpaba, hacían ya varias semanas que no tenían ese contacto íntimo y realmente la extrañaba en ese sentido.

La noche anterior, antes de que Emmet los interrumpiera, todo había indicado como un perfecto escenario de amor entre ellos. Pero la situación no se había dado y después habían vuelto cada uno a su cuarto.

Edward no sabía si Bella estaba enterada de lo mucho que él podía llegar a extrañar hacer el amor con ella.

Estaba por quitarle la remera del pijama cuando escuchó un ruido lejano. Y a continuación la risa de ella. Ah, ya entendía. Su chica tenía hambre.

- Mejor vayamos a desayunar – dijo Edward, saliendo desde debajo de las sábanas.

- Desayuno en la cama, por favoooooooooor – rogó la castaña sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿De verdad piensas que te haré el desayuno mientras tú te quedas bien tranquila aquí?

La sonrisa deslumbrante de la adolescente le dijo todo. El cobrizo torció sus labios en una sonrisa de costado. Nunca podría contra ella.

.

- Recorrer un caminito lleno de arbolitos y florcitas, no gracias.

- Ay, Edward, la expedición debe ser más que eso… Bueno, si es tan exitosa debe ser más que eso ¿no?

- No.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama todavía. Ya habían acabado el desayuno que Edward había preparado y ahora solo se disponían a charlar y escuchar música tranquila con el celular de Bella.

- Oye, ¿a qué hora crees que volverán? – preguntó la Swan observando el enlace de sus manos.

- En la nota dice que a la tarde, pero no sé a qué hora exactamente.

El semblante reflexivo de su novia lo hizo preguntarse qué pensamientos estarían pasando por su mente. Pero, antes de que pudiera averiguar cualquier cosa, ella prosiguió a hablar.

- Edward, ¿tú quisieras hacer el amor conmigo?

Woa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Por lo menos, no tan directamente.

- Ya tendrías que saberlo, podría hacerte el amor todos los días y nunca me cansaría.

Ojos color chocolate buscaron los verdes de él y se mostraron afligidos.

- Es que… olvidé traer las pastillas.

Así que era por eso. El cobrizo sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y besó su frente.

- No te preocupes, si la protección te preocupa… podemos usar preservativos.

- ¿Resultará? – se inquietó Bella. Ella había optado desde un principio por cuidarse con pastillas anticonceptivas por la seguridad de que no podrían fallar, pero un preservativo… podía romperse.

- Son muy pocas las probabilidades de que se rompa o pase algo así. Pero, por las dudas, ¿Quieres esperar a volver a casa?

- Ese es el problema – acercó sus labios a los de Edward… – Que no quiero esperar…

.

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Irresponsables

- Eres tonto, mira que olvidar el dinero para pagar la segunda parte de la excursión… - rectificó Alice, con los brazos cruzados, mientras entraba en la cabaña acompañada de su novio.

- ¿Yo? El dinero está en tu bolso, yo no fui el que lo olvidó.

- Bueno, eh. – Rió ella – Por suerte no estábamos muy alejados de aquí cuando nos dimos cuenta.

- Tienes razón.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando escucharon ruidos lejanos, los cuales parecían muy sospechosos.

- Escucha… ¿Qué es eso?

Mantuvieron el silencio para agudizar la audición y lo lograron con éxito.

- Ah… Bella…

- ¡E-EDWARD!

La pareja se miró entre sí y palidecieron por completo.

**Mierda.**

¿Acaso era lo que ellos pensaban que era?

El rostro de Jasper enrojeció por completo, a diferencia del de Alice que se mostró lleno de emoción. La chica siguió subiendo la escalera lentamente hasta que su novio la sostuvo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le susurró lo más bajo que pudo – ¡No vamos a interrumpirlos, mucho menos a espiar!

- Ay, pero tal vez no es lo que parece… quiero saber si están bien… - se soltó del agarre y continuó subiendo los peldaños.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!no!

Al ver que no le respondía, Jasper suspiró. Su hermano lo iba a matar si se enteraba de que lo había espiado mientras tenía relaciones. Pero la posibilidad de ella también existía. Quizás, no era lo que pensaban. Quizás, era un malentendido…

Pero, cuando asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, ambos descubrieron que no había ningún malentendido. Más allá de que ellos fueron los que se mandaron a mirar, sus rostros enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

Edward se encontraba posicionado en medio de las piernas de Bella, penetrándola continuamente, mientras sus bocas parecían deliberar una guerra eterna sin ganador. Las manos de Bella recorrían la espalda de su novio y, esporádicamente, sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos del cobrizo.

Cuando el Cullen cambió la posición de su boca y la llevó hasta su cuello blanquecino, los gemidos de la chica quedaron al descubierto, consiguiendo que la pena de los dos intrusos aumentara.

No podía seguir viendo eso. Jasper se alejó de la puerta respirando entrecortadamente y se apoyó en la pared contigua.

Alice lo imitó segundos luego y, tras una mirada de complicidad, se encerraron en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Los dos mantenían la mirada fija en cualquier lado, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- C-creo que… me he quedado traumado para… toda mi vida… - murmuró Jasper. No podía creer que lo que había hecho. Había visto a su hermanito pequeño teniendo relaciones con su amiga de la infancia. ¿Cómo había llegado a suceder eso? Ese chico cobrizo… demonios, él lo había visto crecer. Él lo había ayudado con la tarea en su niñez, y lo había defendido cuando otros lo molestaban. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto…?

Inconscientemente, la melancolía se apoderó de él.

Su novia notó eso y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Ella sabía cuánto significaba Edward para él y haber visto esa escena significaba que estaba creciendo y que iba llegando la hora de que se fuera alejando un poco para que pudiera convertirse en un hombre.

El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tendría que aceptarlo, después de todo, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Traumado? – Intentó levantarle el ánimo la chica – Yo creo que fue excitante…

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Qué? Te estoy dando mi opinión. – pero pronto, el rostro animado de la chica se fue desilusionando de a poco. Dio miedo verla – No…

- Oye, ¿Qué ocurre? – esa reacción lo asustó, ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Bella… ella… no trajo… las… las… - balbuceó lentamente, volviendo a mirar a su novio. El entendimiento golpeó a Jasper al tiempo que Alice se levantaba de un salto.

- ¡Hey, no! ¡ ¿Qué demonios harás? – se horrorizó el hombre.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Detenerlos!

- ¿Cómo que detenerlos? ¿Estás loca? ¡No podemos interrumpirlos!

- ¡Amor, ella puede quedar embarazada! ¿Crees que detenerlos se compara al problema que tendrían si sucede eso?

Y antes de que él pudiera objetar algo, Alice salió decidida de la habitación.

- ¡Alice!

Logró sujetarle el brazo antes de que tocara siquiera la puerta de su cuarto.

- No podemos hacer eso…

- ¡Tú no, pero yo sí! Isabella me lo agradecerá algún día…

- No creo que te agradezca nada. – sus murmullos eran apenas perceptibles pero ambos se escuchaban con claridad. Eso fue lo que les extrañó. Allí había mucho silencio.

Cruzaron miradas anonadas y, apresuradamente, asomaron una parte de sus cabezas por la puerta.

Edward y Bella yacían acostados bajo las sábanas de la cama, ocultando su desnudez, mientras se besaban de forma lenta y tranquila, repartiendo caricias suaves en el rostro del otro. Ambos ignoraban completamente la situación que se desenvolvía fuera de ese cuarto.

Los mayores pasaron saliva. Habían llegado… ¿tarde?

Alice expulsó el aire contenido con enojo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de su novio y revolvió entre el bolso de Emmet.

- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber el otro.

- Le pido prestado dinero a Emmet. Nos iremos por ahora pero, cuando volvamos, esos dos pendejos me van a escuchar… por favor, hacer algo tan irresponsable, ¿Quién los educó? ¿Acaso son inconscientes? Dios…

Cuando logró encontrar lo que buscaba, salió a paso rápido de la habitación, sin dejar de balbucear cosas como las anteriores. Jasper no tuvo más remedio que seguirla… pero ella tenía razón. Más tarde hablaría con Edward.

.

**Reviews?**

**Aquí otro cap, si puedo subo el sgte mas tarde o sino mañana, no se lo pierdan porque arde Troya.**

**Bye**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Explicaciones

- ¡Me arrepiento toda la vida! ¡Toda, toda, toda la vida!

- ¡Ya Emmet, no es para tanto!

Bella levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y observó a su indignado hermano.

- ¡Fue la excursión más aburrida de toda mi vida! – continuó quejándose el pelinegro. Parecía exasperado, lo que causó la risa en su hermana.

- ¿Tan mala fue?

- No fue tan mala – le respondió Tyler, sentándose a su lado – Pero no hubo nada de "adrenalina" como dice Emmet, y eso lo aburrió.

- Fueron todas florcitas y arbustitos… ¡aburrido!

Bella recordó la definición de Edward para ese mismo paseo y sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Y a donde está Edward? – le preguntó Erick.

- Se está bañand-…

- ¡Isabella!

El grito de Alice asustó a todos en la casa, los cuales la volvieron a ver extrañados.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar, Alice? Llevas así todo el día, me estoy hartando – pidió Rosalie, furiosa. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Todo el día había tratado mal a todos y no entendía porque.

La susodicha se puso de pie, sin comprender.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Tú te vienes conmigo – le ordenó, sujetándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la cabaña sin ningún tacto. Todos dentro del lugar quedaron anonadados. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba la muchacha mientras era empujada por su amiga hasta cerca de la playa, lo suficientemente lejos de la casona.

Se detuvo al lado del río y volvió la vista hasta la menor, completamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Repitió - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias?

- ¿De qué? ¿De qué me hablas? – la pobre castaña no entendía. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria repentinos de la mayor, siempre eran con razón aparente. Pero Alice solo se había detenido a gritarle cosas sin explicarle nada.

- ¡Te hablo de tener relaciones con Edward y no cuidarse!

El ceño de la menor se frunció y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

- ¿Q-que…?

- ¡Sí! Hoy, Jasper y yo volvimos a la casa para buscar algo y ¿con que nos encontramos? ¡Con los dos más chiquitos teniendo relaciones!

El rostro de Bella palideció tras escuchar eso.

- ¡Bella! Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que había olvidado las pastillas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con Edward sin protección? ¡Eres grande, sabes perfectamente lo que puede suceder!

- P-pero Alice…

- ¡Pero nada! Yo pensé que nuestra charla te había ayudado, que te había quedado claro esa sola condición… nunca pensé que fueras tan irresponsable…

- ¡Oye, para de atacarme! – gritó Bella, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse poco a poco.

- ¡No pararé, tú me vas a escuchar!

- ¡Hey, hey, hey, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ambas volvieron la vista hacia Edward, quien era el que había gritado. Venía vestido solo con un jean, ojotas en los pies, sin remera y el cabello todavía mojado. Detrás de él, se encontraba su hermano, el cual parecía igual de enfurecido que Alice.

- ¿Su puede saber que les sucede? – preguntó Edward, fastidiado.

- Eso les tendría que preguntar a ustedes – fue la respuesta de Jasper.

El sollozo de Bella se hizo presente ante las tres personas e, inmediatamente, la culpa invadió a los mayores.

- Hey ¿por qué lloras? – quiso saber Edward acercándose casi instintivamente para abrazarla.

Jasper se posicionó al lado de su novia y se prepararon para decirles todo lo que habían pensado durante ese día.

- ¿Se puede saber que les sucede? Hermano, me sacas del baño, me traes aquí y veo que mi novia está llorando. Quiero una explicación – dijo Edward, comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- Nosotros también queremos explicaciones – replicó Alice, cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Los vimos – respondieron simplemente.

Bella se alejó del pecho descubierto de Edward y lo miró a los ojos.

- Vieron cuando nosotros… hicimos…

Las orbes verdes de Edward se clavaron en su amiga y su hermano y parecieron centellar del odio.

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Es que están enfermos?

- Eso deberíamos decir nosotros – objetó Alice – Bella me comentó que había olvidado sus pastillas… ¿Cómo se les ocurre acostarse sin protección?

- A ver, ¿puedes parar de andar ventilando mi intimidad? – pidió la castaña, avergonzada y dolida a la vez - ¡Y quien les dijo que nos acostamos sin protección!

Los mayores pasaron saliva y se miraron entre sí.

- Maldición, hermano, ¿acaso no sabes que no es el único método? ¿Y no recuerdas que tú siempre llevas preservativos hacia todos lados? – atacó el cobrizo, con la vista fija en su hermano pero sin soltar a su novia.

Jasper arqueó las cejas y lo recordó de pronto. Recordó que él había llevado una caja por si se le presentaba la oportunidad de estar con Alice. Demonios… que idiota había sido al no acordarse…

- Pero gracias ¿saben? – Regresaron la vista al menor de los Cullen – Por arruinarnos el paseo y la intimidad también. Muchas gracias.

Acto seguido, tomó la mano de Bella y, con ella aún llorando, se alejó caminando a paso rápido, dejando a los otros con la boca abierta y un sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de ellos.

.

Cuando los más pequeños entraron a la cabaña, todos los quedaron mirando. Después de todo, no era muy común ver a Edward tan enojado como estaba y a Bella llorando de un momento a otro.

Al ver a su hermana en ese estado, Emmet se levantó del sillón y soltó el mando de la televisión.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Qué pasó?

Lejos de contestar, Edward siguió avanzando a paso rápido para subir la escalera junto con ella y desaparecer tras un portazo dentro de su cuarto.

El grupo cruzó miradas confundidas para luego posarlas en Alice y Jasper, los cuales también entraron prácticamente corriendo.

- ¡Jasper!

Sin hacer caso a la voz de Jacob, ambos continuaron corriendo e imitaron la acción de los menores. Solo que, cuando llegaron a la puerta, la encontraron cerrada con llave.

- Chicos, ábrannos, por favor, tenemos que hablar – rogó Alice.

- ¿Alguien me va a contestar qué demonios pasa? – indagó Emmet, irritándose.

- Hemos peleado – se limitó a decir Jasper, sin dejar de golpear la puerta - ¡Abran, por favor!

.

Dentro de la habitación y acostados sobre la cama deshecha de él, Edward continuaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su chica.

Bella levantó su rostro y observó la expresión de enojo de Edward. Acarició su mejilla tiernamente y pareció despertarlo de algún trance cuando enfocó sus ojos en los de ella. Intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió muy bien.

- Amor, no estés mal por esto… - pidió. Aunque se sintió un poco hipócrita. Después de todo, ella era la que estaba llorando sin saber muy bien porque.

- No puedo… me da rabia – comentó acariciando su rostro a su vez – Todos somos un grupo de amigos y los quiero a todos… pero la intimidad es lo único que nos pertenece solo a nosotros dos y ellos… lo arruinaron…

Bella lo meditó por unos momentos para llegar a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Pero… ella nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Si bien amaba estar de esa forma con su novio, jamás lo había considerado como algo para escapar del grupo o de la realidad.

¿Sería que Edward necesitaba alejarse un poco del entorno para estar con ella? Pensándolo bien, ambos habían sido amigos durante toda su vida y siempre habían estado en ese definido grupo de amigos. Tal vez… ahora que eran novios, Edward quería pasar aún más tiempo a solas con ella. Después de todo, su relación recién comenzaba y los primeros días eran los más dulces, en donde no quieres separarte de la otra persona y quieres estar siempre con él.

- Tampoco… tienen derecho a meterse así en la intimidad de otras personas… - replicó con tono de voz suave, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que su enojo no había disminuido ni un poco.

- Tienes razón… pero… - al escuchar esa palabra, el chico prestó más atención – pensémoslo de este modo… solos nos querían advertir… proteger. Ellos pensaron que estuvimos sin cuidarnos y eso solo podría significar un hijo. Sus intenciones no fueron malas, aunque eso no quite que no tenían derecho de espiarnos.

Edward suspiró y asintió. Sin dejar de observar a su chica, deslizó sus dedos por su cabello y la atrajo suavemente para besarla.

Por un momento no importó más todo el lío que se había armado, ni el enojo de ambos contra sus amigos, ni nada.

Se perdieron en los labios del otro como les encantaba hacer en sus instantes difíciles, porque sabían que de esa forma… todo saldría bien.

.

**Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

El sujeto

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban y todos se prepararon para ir nuevamente al karaoke.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de salir. Con lo que había sucedido a la tarde, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama. Mucho menos de incrustarse en un ámbito en donde no pudiera pasar 100% su tiempo con Bella.

Tal vez, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico pero de verdad _necesitaba_ estar con ella.

- Vamos solo por un rato, cuando te aburras, nos volvemos… - le prometió Bella, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás cuando se "peinaba" frente al espejo.

El cobrizo suspiró y se giró.

- Solo voy porque tú me lo pides. Si por mí fuera, no saldría de esta habitación ni te soltaría en toda la noche.

Bella sonrió y le regaló un beso en sus labios.

- Te doy mi palabra que mañana nos quedamos aquí.

Edward pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego asintió sonriendo.

- Hecho.

Bajaron las escaleras y las personas que había allí volvieron a verlos.

A lo largo del día, los chicos habían pedido explicaciones de la pelea entre sus amigos. Pero no habían conseguido que ninguno les dijera nada, sin contar que Bella y Edward prácticamente no se habían dignado a aparecer. Aunque todos se morían por saber el motivo de la discusión, no pensaban presionar tanto a sus amigos, iban a confiar en que ellos les contarían cuando estuvieran dispuestos.

- ¿Listos para una noche salvaje? – exclamó Emmet, emocionado. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez había sido el primero en anotarse para salir a parrandear. Después de todo, tenía que recuperar la joda que había perdido.

- Si, que emoción – ironizó Edward en voz baja. Solo Alice lo escuchó y se sintió aún más mal. No habían podido hablar en todo el día y el resentimiento de Edward parecía no haber desaparecido.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar improvisado en la playa.

Eligieron la misma mesa e inauguraron la noche con una ronda de tequilas.

La gente ya se encontraba cantando sobre el escenario y el ambiente era ameno y divertido.

La mirada verde de cierto Cullen escaneo el lugar con aburrimiento y sin mucho interés. Pero, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con la figura de alguien que no le caía _nada bien_, el aburrimiento se transformó en odio. Y al encontrar que la trayectoria de la mirada de ese sujeto se encontraba fija en donde nunca tendría que estar, el odio fue remplazado por instinto asesino.

Vio, también, que se levantaba y se dirigía al escenario para sujetar el micrófono.

- Demonios… - murmuró con hastío. Él no tenía porque ver la cara de ese idiota, ya bastante malhumorado estaba.

Se levantó de su asiento logrando que sus amigos lo miraran.

- ¿A dónde vas, Edward? – preguntó Ángela, quien era la que más cerca estaba.

- Por ahí.

Se alejó bajo los ojos preocupados de su novia. ¿Tendría que ir con él o dejarlo solo por unos momentos? Conocía a la perfección ese estado de él: se ponía antisocial, con un humor de perros y evitaba a las personas hasta que el enojo se le pasara. Pensó que era mejor que estuviera por un rato en su propia compañía. Si no volvía pronto, iría a buscarlo.

- Bella, creo que alguien te está hablando…

La voz de Jacob la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a verlo. Él le indicó una dirección y ella buscó a quien le señalaba. Era el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior, el cual le sonreía de forma arrogante y con la cabeza en alto. Otra vez ese pibe…

Y, para colmo, la canción que cantó la irritó todavía más.

_Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta<br>Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
>Tu Movimiento Mata<br>Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta<br>De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
>Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando<em>

_Son Las 3 De La Mañana  
>Y Todo El Mundo Bailando<br>La Disco Está Que Llena  
>Y El Bajo Retumbando<br>Con Las Luces De Neón  
>Se Ve La Ropa Brillando<br>No Hay Na' Mejor Que Ver  
>A To'a Esas Gatas Perreando<br>La Mesa Llena 'e Botellas  
>Y Un Reggaero De Prenda<br>El Hermano 'e La Iglesia  
>Está Gastando La Ofrenda<br>Par De Locos Por  
>Ahí Descuidaron Su Tienda<br>Y Su Gata Se Busca  
>Un Tipo Como Yo Que La Atienda<em>

_Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta<br>Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
>Tu Movimiento Mata<em>

_Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta<br>De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
>Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando<em>

_Nadie Está Mirandonos  
>Un Par De Horas To' Se Matarán Buscandonos<br>Vamos A Hacer Como Los Ninjas  
>Hay Que Tirar Una Ball De Humo<br>Mi Niña Ahora Están  
>Envueltos En El Consumo<em>

_Como Hablarán De Lo Que No Se Ve  
>Podemos Hacer Lo<br>Que Sea Pero Hacerlo Bien  
>Bailando En Lo Oscuro<br>Nadie Se Va A Comprometer  
>Si No Me Sale El Plan A,<br>Como Chencho Me Sale El Plan B_

_De Lejos Me Tiras Una Señal Que La Vea  
>De Aquí Tú Y Yo Nos Vamos A Fugar Como Sea<br>Cuidado Con Tu Amiga Que Puede Actuar Como El DEA  
>Te Grabo Un Video Por Celular, Te Chotea (Hey!)<em>

_Tranquila Mami No Te Pongas Impaciente  
>Hay Que Hacer La Mosquita Muy Inteligente<br>Con To' Lo Que Llegué No Sé Quien Lo Va A Llevar  
>Ninguno Me Va A Dar Lo Que Tú Me Vas A Dar<em>

_Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Bailando Yo Te Doy Media Vuelta<br>Y Me Daña La Salud Mental  
>Tu Movimiento Mata<br>Me Di Cuenta Que Me Tiraste La Señal  
>Tranquila Que La Cosa Está Resuelta<br>De Aquí Nos Vamos Sin Pensar  
>Dale Ahora Nadie Está Mirando<em>

La mirada fría de Bella no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de sus amigos, los cuales rieron divertidos. Todos sabían perfectamente que la chica no se aguantaba a las personas que tuvieran el ego hasta el cielo y esa persona lo tenía hasta el cielo y, tal vez, hasta el infinito y más allá.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó. Haría algo mejor y más productivo que andar perdiendo su tiempo en escuchar a gente soberbia como esa. Iría a buscar a su novio.

Enfiló su caminar hacia donde se había perdido su chico y desapareció de la vista del grupo. El camino llevaba hasta cerca de los baños pero no había rastros de Edward.

- Oye…

Giró su cuerpo violentamente para ver si su imaginación la había engañado o en verdad era la misma voz del mismo arrogante de antes. Con pesar en el alma, descubrió que sí era. ¿Qué quería ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Bella de mala gana.

- Woa, que genio hermosa.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Porque tendría que decirte eso? – inquirió la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque… sería el primer paso de algo genial…

Bella no había notado que detrás de su cuerpo había una pared, la cual se iba acercando a medida en que ella retrocedía por la cercanía del otro individuo.

- Sí, claro… no quiero nada "genial", gracias igual…

- Hey, si me besaras no podrías decir que no es genial… ¿Por qué no pruebas?

- No, gracias – repitió ella, sin moverse ni un centímetro, al tiempo que él la arrinconaba y colocaba sus manos como prisión de su cuerpo.

- No es cortes que rechaces una oferta tan bueno como ésta… - rió el otro, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de Bella.

- ¡Dije que no! – le gritó la chica, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, aunque utilizó todo su empeño, el cuerpo del chico volvió a acercarse y a apresarla contra el frío cemento.

- Que malos modales, hermosa. Deja que te cambie el humor…

Y, dicho eso, sus manos sujetaron su rostro y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Bella sintió una repulsión inmediata. Con sus débiles brazos intentó apartar el cuerpo de él, empujándolo desde el pecho. Al ver que no lograba nada y al sentir que la lengua del chico intentaba formar parte del beso, agarró sus cabellos con violencia e intentó apartarlo de esa forma.

¡Dios, qué asco! Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas irrefrenables ante sus inútiles intentos de apartar a ese chico. No ¡No! ¡No podía seguir dejando que eso sucediera! Dios, Edward… Edward…

Sin saber cómo pudo, arañó el rostro del chico y éste se separó adolorido.

- ¡Maldición!

Utilizó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y echó a correr en dirección a la gente, sin poder creer aún que eso le había pasado a ella.

Estaba por doblar en una curva para llegar al pequeño bar cuando visualizó una imagen que la hizo detenerse de golpe. Y morir de la angustia.

.

**Reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Desconfianza y Dolor

No supo hacia donde estaba caminando, lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse de la gente por un buen rato.

El enojo todavía se encontraba dentro de él aunque no supiera muy bien porque razón. Lo que Bella le había dicho era verdad pero seguía enfadado porque los hayan espiado.

Se sentó sobre una banca posicionada bajo un árbol inmenso y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Esa tarde sí que había sido estresante.

- Hola.

Levantó la vista y encontró a una menuda chica con rostro sonriente. Era bonita, tenía ojos azules; cabello negro, una nariz respingada y un cuerpo que parecía débil. Sin embargo, había algo en la atmosfera que desprendía que no le terminaba de cerrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – preguntó de buena manera.

- Estoy… pensando.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

La vista de él escaneó la de ella y asintió lentamente.

- Gracias… sabes, estoy de vacaciones y, al parecer tú también, no pienses en cosas innecesarias, mejor diviértete.

Edward sonrió levemente. ¿Cosas innecesarias, eh?

- Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró con voz queda.

- Y dime… ¿estás solo? – quiso saber ella, acercándose disimuladamente su cuerpo al de él.

- Estoy con mi grupo de amigos, si a eso te refieres.

- Ah, claro… - la pelinegra se relamió los labios seductoramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Edward. – Y… ¿me equivoqué al decir que estás de vacaciones?

- No ¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio? – su voz había sonado un poco egocéntrica pero la actitud de esa chica lo estaba divirtiendo. ¿Realmente se iba a regalar tan pronto?

- Solo para entablar conversación… - Posó sus adorables ojos sobre los labios de Edward y se acercó a ellos - A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa que hablar…

No había terminado de hablar que ya estaba degustando los labios del cobrizo. De forma desesperada, llevó sus manos a su cuello e intentó profundizar el beso. Pero no lo logró. Casi inmediatamente luego de tocar su piel, Edward le había sujetado las muñecas y la había alejado suavemente.

- Lo lamento… pero no me interesa hacer nada más que hablar…

La muchacha abrió la boca para refutar pero optó por correr la vista, avergonzada. No obstante, él vio que parecía mirar algo fijo. Siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y la vio.

Su sangre se congeló.

Bella miraba toda la escena con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y una mano temblorosa cubriendo su boca.

Demonios, eso no podía estar pasando.

- B-Bella… no…

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su novia huyó corriendo del lugar. ¡Mierda, no tendría que haber dejado que esa chica se acercara a él siquiera!

- ¡Bella!

Y sin volver la vista a la ojiazul fue en busca de su chica.

.

¿Lo que había visto… había sido real? ¿Edward realmente había dejado que esa chica se acercara y lo besara? ¡Por Dios, sus intenciones eran obvias! ¿Por qué no la había detenido en cuanto pudo?

Dejó de correr y apretó los puños sin evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran desde sus ojos. Maldición… maldición, maldición, maldición…

- Así que aquí estas…

Abrió sus ojos violentamente y volteó su cabeza pero no logró evitar el empujón que ese sujeto le profirió. Y allí estaba otra vez, apretada contra un árbol, con el cuerpo de ese hijo de puta refregándose contra ella.

- Vas a aprender a no arañarme, zorra – le dijo antes de morder su cuello con deliberada fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! – pidió la castaña entre medio de llantos y forcejeos.

Los labios del individuo subieron hasta su boca y la cubrió para que dejara de gritar. "Otra vez no…" pensaba la chica, casi dándose por vencida.

- ¡Suéltala!

Como si fuera un deja vú, el chico fue alejado de ella con un fuerte golpe. Edward no esperó a que él cayera al suelo o se defendiera sino que continuó golpeándolo con odio hasta que notó que había quedado inconsciente y que su rostro sangrara lo suficiente como para conformarlo.

Solo cuando se cercioró que no volvería a molestar, dirigió su vista hacia Bella. Ella se sujetaba su cuello con una mano y con la otra se cubría su boca para acallar sin éxito el incesante llanto que no podía contener.

Edward se acercó rápidamente y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

- Amor, ¿estas… - no continuó hablando por la sorpresa. Bella había alejado su agarre con un débil pero efectivo empujón mientras se doblaba para sentarse contra la pared.

La impresión de Edward tardó unos momentos en desaparecer. ¿Qué había sido eso? En sus diez años de coexistencia ella nunca había… jamás lo había separado de…

Miró su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra la pared y se le encogió el corazón. Se arrodilló de forma lenta frente a ella y probó nuevamente de tocar su rostro, sintiendo como las lágrimas le escocían poco a poco los ojos.

Otra vez, Bella apartó su mano pero, esta vez, de forma suave, como intentando ser delicada en su rechazo.

El cobrizo negó con la cabeza, muy dolido.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿C-cómo… pudiste…?

- Bella, no es lo que piensas…

- ¿¡Y que es, entonces! ¡T-te vi! P-podrías haberle dicho q-que no pero… ¡no hiciste n-nada! – sollozaba ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

- Bella, créeme – Le rogó, él también comenzando a llorar. Eso no podía estar pasándole – No tenía intenciones de hacerlo… lo sabes…

- E-entonc-ces… ¿P-por qué?

- Ella… yo no pensé que… por favor, sabes que nunca te haría algo así…

Bella negó con la cabeza y él aprovechó para correr sus manos y, antes de que lo alejara, sujetar su rostro para hablarle de cerca.

- Amor, te amo… no desconfíes así de mi… no después de que esta tarde hicimos el amor… yo no soy así…

El llanto de su novia le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Y el saber que él era el culpable lo hacía querer morirse. Había sido un idiota. Había tenido que detener a esa desconocida antes de que se acercara siquiera.

- Bella…

- Y-yo… soy demasiada prob-blemática… con todo el lío de… de Emmet… y mi histeria… n-no me sorprendería q-que… que tú quieras… irte con…

- Con nadie – la cortó – No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Te amo, Isabella!

Finalmente, Bella comenzó a asentir de forma constante y lo abrazó del cuello. Dios, como amaba a ese chico. Nunca soportaría una traición por su parte. Ya haberlo visto con esa había sido demasiado doloroso. Había sido un malentendido, pero no por esa razón le lastimaba menos.

- Ya, ya pasó… - la reconfortó Edward, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Era su pequeña. Esa chica era su vida y en ese mismo momento se sentía un imbécil por haberla lastimado.

- Dios, ¿Qué sucedió?

Edward miró sorprendido a Rosalie, la cual se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos.

- Edward, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Bella, está bien? – quiso saber alarmada al ver como lloraba su amiga.

- Está bien, pero nos vamos a la cabaña. – respondió él, decidido.

- Espera, dime que sucedió. Ninguno de los dos volvió y vine a buscar…los… oh Dios… - la rubia había visto a la persona inconsciente a su lado. - ¿Tú le hiciste eso? – indagó sin creerlo.

- Mañana te explicaré todo, tengo que llevarme a Bella de aquí.

- ¿Como que mañana? ¡Mañana no me dirás nada! Es ahora…

- Rose, por favor – el rostro de Edward se mostró afligido a más no poder – Tengo que llevarla a la cabaña, está muy alterada…

Roalie miró a su amiga temblar entre los brazos de su novio y suspiró. Tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera la razón, debería esperar.

- Muy bien, yo les digo a los otros.

- Gracias, Rose, de verdad.

Se levantaron del suelo y ambos comenzaron a caminar abrazados por el sendero.

Rosalie los observó irse mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

.

**Review?**

**Apareci…..otra vez…..lamento la tardanza, pero volvi al colegio y no he tenido tiempo de nada,voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Bye**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Un día pasivo

Ni siquiera se molestaron en encender las luces del living, simplemente atravesaron en lugar a oscuras y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella.

Los sollozos se habían detenido pero en todo el recorrido, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. No estaban muy seguros de los sentimientos que los albergaban en ese momento y no querían decir algo y arruinar ese frágil ambiente que los envolvía.

Bella se acostó sobre su cama y se colocó de lado con la vista fija en la pared. Edward acarició su cabello y suspiró.

- Voy a ponerme otra cosa, ya vuelvo.

No recibió respuesta aunque tampoco la esperó. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se quitó todo lo que tenía puesto. Encontró su bañador y se lo colocó, era lo más ameno que tenía de ropa y necesitaría estar cómodo y a gusto esa noche.

Volvió a la otra habitación. Bella no se había movido de su posición anterior. Bajó los hombros preocupado y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber el chico.

Ella contestó de forma muda, levantando los hombros. Edward cerró los ojos sin poder creer que eso estaba pasando. Bella ni siquiera le hablaba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Había sido un error, lo admitía, pero no había sido con intención. Le dolía que no le diera la cara siquiera.

Tocó su hombro sin cubrir por la blusa que llevaba y acarició su brazo con ternura típica en él. Pero la muchacha no se inmutó ante el contacto.

Edward torció el gesto y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez, era mejor dejarla sola por unos momentos. Arrugó el ceño y profirió una maldición sin sonido. Hacía dos días que le había preguntado si quería ser su novia… y ella le había respondido afirmativamente. ¿De verdad pensaba que él le podía hacer eso luego de haberle hecho esa proposición? Toda esa situación apestaba.

Caminó fuera de la habitación sin despedirse de ella. Esperaba que se calmara y pudiera dormir algo aunque sea. Él intentaría de hacer lo mismo.

Se recostó en su cama y colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Quizás, si se relajaba, podría dormir un poco. Y aguardar a que mañana Bella si quisiera hablarle.

Intentó pensar en cosas bonitas, intentó contar ovejas, intentó poner su mente en blanco, dio miles de vueltas y probó millones de posiciones… pero nada funcionó para hacerlo dormir.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, irritado. ¡No era difícil, simplemente debía _dormirse_! ¡No había ninguna ciencia detrás de ello!

Le sorprendió enormemente la pequeña figura asomada por el marco de la puerta, observándolo detenidamente, como si tuviera miedo de entrar.

Edward no dijo nada. La recorrió con la mirada y se volvió a acostar, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos, sintió como el colchón se hundía y alguien se abrazaba a su torso desnudo, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

No supo como sentirse así que solo optó por quitar el antebrazo de su rostro y envolver el pequeño cuerpo de su novia con él. Bella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y deseó acercarse aún más a él, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante un buen rato, mientras él repartía caricias tranquilas en su piel y ella trazaba círculos en su pecho con su dedo índice. Ninguno sabía que decir pero sabían que querían estar en compañía del otro, por lo que escogieron quedarse callados.

Bella subió su rostro y miró los ojos de Edward, los cuales le devolvieron el gesto. Los admiró por unos segundos, grabando en su mente el color claro de éstos y la amabilidad que desprendían.

Aproximó su cabeza a la de él y se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente, como si espera un rechazo de su parte. Rechazo que, obviamente, nunca llegó. Más bien, Edward la sujetó de su nuca y la atrajo para saborear sus labios.

Sus bocas se movían sincronizada mente con una calma admirable.

Bella pasó una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado del cuerpo de él y trazó un camino de besos hasta el cuello de él, en donde mordió y succionó asegurándose de dejar marcas. Ver a esa desconocida besar esos labios que eran _suyos_la había enojado mucho. Edward era solo de ella y solo para ella, la próxima vez mataría a quien lo tocara.

Se alejó de la piel de su novio y lo miró desde su posición sentada sobre su abdomen. Se veía apeteciblemente hermoso.

Por su parte, Edward arrugó el entrecejo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, logrando lo mismo en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber la muchacha, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla serenamente.

La mano derecha del cobrizo se alzó en el aire y fue a parar al cuello de Bella para hacer referencia a la enorme marca morada que se dejaba ver. Era el moretón que ese hijo de puta le había hecho con su fuerza. De tan solo verlo le hervía la sangre.

- No te preocupes por eso…

- Debería haberlo matado.

- Ya bastante mal lo dejaste… - sonrió ella agachándose para besar su frente – No pensemos más en eso, por favor.

Hizo caso al pedido de su novia y la atrajo nuevamente para besarla.

- Hazme olvidarlo…

.

Alan abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y miró interior de ésta.

Bella y Edward estaban dormidos sobre la cama tendida. Edward abrazaba a Bella por su espalda, ambos completamente vestidos.

Cerró la abertura y volvió a bajar al living, en donde todos estaban sentados con aire pensativo y bastante extrañados.

Al volver Rosalie, ésta les había comentado que sí había encontrado a los dos adolescentes… los había hallado peleando. La rubia inventó una pelea entre ellos para calmar las preguntas de sus amigos. Estaba segura de que, si les decía eso, los dejarían en paz para que resolvieran lo que fuera que tenía a Bella en el estado en que estaba. Aunque eso no quitaba su preocupación.

- Están dormidos… – dijo Alan, ubicándose sobre una banqueta. Al ver la mirada de Emmet se apuró a agregar - …con ropa. Parece que ya está todo bien.

- Mejor así. Me resultaría muy extraño ver a Edward y Bella peleados – comentó Ben, a lo que todos asintieron.

- Bueno, vayamos a dormir también. – dijo Mike sin cubrir un bostezo.

- Tiene razón, vamos.

.

Sintió sus párpados pesarle de forma increíble, por lo que decidió no abrirlos. Se encontraba tranquila, caliente y muy a gusto consigo misma. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el brazo que la aprisionaba por la cintura y el cuerpo que estaba detrás del de ella?

Acarició el brazo de su novio y esperó a ver si despertaba. Al no notar movimiento por parte de él, lo quitó delicadamente y se levantó de la cama. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y observó a Edward. Se veía hermoso durmiendo. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo y estaba segura de que más de una persona se moriría por estar con él. Ese era su mayor miedo.

Que se hartara de ella tras diez años de conocerla y se fuera con otra mujer.

Pero, por otro lado, juraba que podía escuchar a Edward decirle al oído que la amaba y que nunca la dejaría. Y eso la tranquilizó.

Depositó un beso en su cobriza cabellera y fue al baño. Se cepilló los dientes y bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Encontró a varios de sus amigos, entre los cuales se encontraban Rosalie, Erick, Leah, Jacob y su hermano.

- Buenos días – saludó sin mucho ánimo.

- Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Leah.

Ella levantó los hombros y apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos.

- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

La pregunta de Emmet la hizo recordar su marca. Pensó que estaba harta de la situación así que mirando a su hermano respondió:

- Un moretón.

- ¿Edward te hizo eso? – Jacob sonaba incrédulo.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

- Anoche discutí con Edward y me alejé de él. El tipo del bar me encontró y me hizo esto. Luego, llegó Edward y lo golpeó.

Emmet bajó lentamente el brazo con el que sujetaba su taza de chocolate.

- ¿Qué te hizo…? Mal nacido…

- No te preocupes hermano, ya está todo bien. No volverá a molestar.

- ¿Y Edward y tú…?

- Buen día a todos.

Volvieron la vista al cobrizo que ingresó a la sala con rostro adormecido y cabello despeinado. Se acercó casi inmediatamente a su novia y recargó su frente contra la de ella.

- Buenos días – murmuró con cariño.

- Buenos días, amor – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero la mirada cargada de afecto.

Tomó asiento a su lado y agarró un pan tostado.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sale el día de hoy?

- ¡Playa! – exclamó la voz chillona de Ángela, quien entró corriendo al comedor seguida de Alice. - ¡Vamos a la playa!

Bella la miró interrogativamente y sonrió de lado.

- Anoche quedamos en pasar el día al lado del río – le comentó Alice con voz pasiva - Te parece bien… ¿no?

La castaña escaneó a su amiga con la mirada. Se notaba el arrepentimiento en su rostro y en la forma de hablar. Quería que todo estuviera bien entre ellas, eso se notaba a la legua.

- No tengo problema. – dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Alice le devolvió el gesto, un poco más aliviada. No era de esperarse que Bella la perdonara del todo pero eso ya era un avance. De verdad odiaba estar peleada con sus amigas.

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo de amigos estaba eligiendo lugar para pasar el resto del día. Las chicas tumbaron una toalla sobre la arena y se acostaron para tomar sol.

Los chicos, por su parte, se dispusieron a jugar un voleibol playero bastante entretenidos.

Al principio, la idea de estar tranquila y asolearse le pareció atractiva pero luego de unos veinte minutos y tras cambiar de posición veinte veces como mínimo, Bella se levantó indignada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, me aburro…

Se colocó su vestido veraniego y tomó sus sandalias. Buscó con la vista a su novio y lo vio muy entretenido golpeando a Mike y amagando a ahogarlo en broma. Parecía divertido así que no lo interrumpió.

Se alejó caminando a lo largo de la playa pero, sin haber hecho ni 300 metros se arrepintió. Eso de estar a solas con su insoportable consciencia no era nada agradable. Frenó su avance y miró el cauce del río.

Se sentó en la arena escuchando el silencio opacado solo por el sonido del agua corriendo. Acostó su cuerpo en la arena y suspiró. Un sentimiento de cansancio invadió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

- Wuau, una sirena.

Sonrió ante la afirmación y miró a su novio. Casi al instante, sintió que su respiración fallaba. Dios… no podía estar **TAN** bueno.

El bañador se le pegaba a sus piernas por el agua y pequeñas gotas caían por su torso gracias al cabello húmedo y rebelde. Parecía que, al lado del agua, sus ojos resaltaban más su color.

- Mi amor… - murmuró sin poder contenerse.

Al escucharla, el cobrizo echó a reír.

- Sí, ya sé que soy irresistible… y tienes la enorme suerte de que este cuerpo sea todo tuyo… - exageró los movimientos de sus manos provocando aún más risa en su novia. – El cuerpo… y el corazón también…

Bella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y estiró sus manos para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Él lo hizo pero, cuando la chica se levantó sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía de forma rápida e inevitable. Tuvo que intensificar el agarre al cuerpo de Edward para no caerse.

- ¡Bella!

Los brazos de Edward se posicionaron bajo los de ella listos y dispuestos a sujetarla por cualquier cosa. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí… me maree cuando me levanté, nada más… - lo tranquilizó.

- Estás algo pálida. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña y te acuestas? Tal vez te hizo mal el sol…

- Sí… vamos mejor – concordó sujetándole la mano y dando pasos cuidadosos por si se llegaba a marear nuevamente.

Había sido mala idea no comer nada esa mañana, por suerte que su ángel guardián había estado con ella… como siempre.

**.**

**Reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Un pensamiento incorrecto

- ¡Es demasiado!

- No es demasiado, debes comer bien.

- Ay, no seas paranoico, no es que me vaya a morir.

- No, porque yo no lo permitiría nunca así que come – exigió él, colocando la mermelada frente a ella. Con eso ya hacían el sexto plato que le ofrecía para comer y, sinceramente, no tenía hambre. Mordió una tostada y sintió que no podía más.

- Edward, de verdad, no quiero comer…

- Por favor, hazlo por mí ¿sí? – la cara de ángel que le regaló la hizo ablandarse y sonreír ante su tontería.

A duras penas, comió 4 tostadas con mermelada y un té, pero aún así no dejó conforme a su novio.

- ¿Solo eso? – se desilusionó él.

- Ya te dije que no quiero más, pero estaba muy rico. Gracias.

- Me haces sentir mal, me haces sentir que no te gusta lo que cocino, ¡que cruel eres!

- ¡Edward! – rió Bella, ante su exageración.

El cobrizo le devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano. Ella la aceptó y se fueron a sentar al sillón. En la televisión no había nada bueno para ver, por lo que decidieron hacer la cosa menos productiva que se les ocurrió: mirarse; solo mirarse por un largo tiempo.

Edward acarició su rostro y suspiró como si le doliera lo que estuviera pensando. La otra se extrañó por ello. Estaba por preguntar qué pasaba por su mente cuando Edward se acercó y besó sus labios con necesidad contenida.

No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lo que percibía dentro de él era abrumador, extraño e _incorrecto_. Le dolía pensar así y sabía que ella se enfadaría si le decía pero, últimamente, no soportaba ese mero pensamiento.

- Ed… ¡Edward!

Despertó de su ensoñación y la miró. El rostro preocupado de ella lo hizo descubrir que se había quedado demasiado tiempo metido en sí mismo.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Bella con ternura - ¿Estás bien?

De improvisto, el cobrizo la abrazó escondiendo parte de su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel.

- No.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber, acariciando su cabello.

En nada de tiempo había logrado preocuparla. No era común que Edward respondiera que estaba mal, sino que siempre lo escondía y regalaba sonrisas tranquilizadoras que convencían a cualquiera… menos a ella.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes – respondió Bella, irónicamente – Me dices en este mismo momento que…

- No, Bella, porque no es necesario y te enojarías conmigo.

- No me enojaré contigo siempre y cuando no me hallas engañado con otra – bromeó Bella, pero al ver el rostro de él se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa - ¿Es-s eso?

- ¡No, que va! ¡Deja de pensar eso de mí!

- Bueno, perdón.

- No, es… otra cosa.

- Oye… puede confiar en mí, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

- Si te pidiera que me soluciones el problema… sería muy egoísta de mi parte y no me hablarías por un mes, mínimo.

- Ahora me toca a mí decirte que no pienses así de mí, confía…

- No es cuestión de confianza, es que… no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

- Amor – sujetó su rostro – ahora que se te que puedo ayudar, no voy a descansar hasta que me lo digas.

El cobrizo desvió la vista, apenado y expulsó el aire.

- Ok… pero te pido que, por favor, no te enojes.

- No lo haré, tranquilo.

Edward mordió su labio inferior.

- Bueno… es algo delicado pero… trataré de explicarte todo lo más claro posible.

Bella se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

- Lo que pasó anoche me hizo pensar.

Con esas pocas palabras, el corazón de ella comenzó a detenerse. Esa oración no parecía augurarle nada bueno.

- Me hizo pensar en que… no confías en mí lo suficiente como para ver algo así y esperar una explicación de mi parte ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- P-pero… yo confío en ti…

- Ya lo sé – sonrió el otro – pero esto nunca nos había sucedido y no sabíamos cómo íbamos reaccionar. Lo que yo quiero, Bella, es que confíes en mí pase lo que pase. Y quiero que sepas que eres la única y que siempre será así.

- Ed-Edward… - el sollozo que Bella quiso ocultar se escapó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo.

- No llores…

- P-pero yo… no quiero q-que pienses que… no c-confío en ti.

- No pienso eso – respondió – solo digo que…

No continuó hablando gracias al sorpresivo golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Y, por ella, aparecieron Emmet y Jasper.

Los rostros de estos se trasformaron en mudos interrogantes de la situación que se llevaba a cabo. Bella estaba llorando y la expresión de dolor de TK realmente preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

- Etto… nosotros solo… vinimos a buscar algo…

Emmet subió las escaleras a toda prisa mientras que Jasper quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

- Todo… ¿bien? – preguntó como un idiota.

Ante eso, Bella solo volvió a llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

- _Dios, que idiota soy_ – pensó desesperándose.

- Listo Jazz… mmmm… ¿todo bien, chicos?

- Vámonos ya, tonto – apuró el Cullen, empujándolo fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

El silencio que se instaló luego dio paso a la risa de ambos.

- Siempre están metiendo la pata.

- ¡Siempre!

Al escuchar la hermosa risa de su chica, se tranquilizó un poco. Eso le dio el valor necesario como para terminar de decir lo que quería.

- Amor – retomó él, tocando su rostro – lo que quiero decir es que… quiero hacer que confíes ciegamente en mí… porque yo realmente confío ciegamente en ti.

- ¿Q-que quieres hacer? – quiso saber la muchacha, decidida a lograr lo que sea que él le pidiera.

La expresión del rostro de Edward se suavizó y le sonrió.

- No te puedo pedir lo que estoy pensando… aparte de que hay muchísimos métodos más para hacerlo… sería incorrecto y…

- Edward, ¿Qué tenías pensado?

El chico quedó con la palabra en la boca y, lentamente, bajó los hombros. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de darse por vencido y de que se arrepentiría aún más de decir:

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Bien, eso la descolocó. ¿Desde cuanto Edward daba tantas vueltas para pedirle eso? Algo no estaba del todo claro.

- ¿Y piensas que te voy a decir que no?… no entiendo, ¿Por qué diste tantas vueltas…?

- Porque no es simplemente eso.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo... – Volvió a repetir - … sin protección.

**.**

**Lo sé, me tarde, y ahora acabo en esto, y los dejare con las dudas hasta el sábado, y para responder la pregunta de un review, la historia aun no ha terminado, pero tampoco falta tanto para que acabe, en lo que sigue de la semana voy a tratar de subir otro capitulo, sino puedo, subo 2 el sábado.**

**Gracias por los reviews, bye**

**Reviews? **


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

¡Me encanta!

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Bella, atónita por lo escuchado.

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado y se lamentó por primera vez.

- ¿Ves? Es la idea más tonta y arriesgada, pero no por eso… dejo de desearlo.

Esperó a ver la reacción de Bella, más ésta nunca llegó. Ella se mantenía viéndolo con los labios entreabiertos y las lágrimas resbalando por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Prosiguió:

- Tú piensas que puedo engañarte y no quiero que pienses eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pensé que… si estábamos de esa manera, comprenderías que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso arriesgarme a que tengamos un hijo… Pero después de pensarlo bien, caí en la cuenta de que no es necesario hacer eso, que hay otras formas y que tú no querrías ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de arruinar tu adolescencia con un embarazo. Sería muy egoísta de pensar el que me dijeras que si…

- Edward…

- Por eso, no lo tomes en cuenta…

- Edward

- No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir…

- ¡EDWARD!

- ¿Qué?

- Si.

**-** … "si", ¿Qué?

- Hagámoslo – contestó Bella, conmovida.

El Cullen no se movió.

- ¿Q-que? ¡No! N-no, ni lo sueñes, ¡no te pondré en ese apuro!

- Amor, quiero hacerlo – la cortó ella, colocando una mano en su rostro.

Todo ese palabrerío que Edward había soltado realmente la había dejado conmocionada. Lo que su novio creía que había sido una explicación extensa sobre algo inaceptable, había sido una cachetada invisible para ella.

El que Edward le dijera que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse así por ella, la hizo querer hacer lo mismo en retribución.

Estaba segura que, si lo tuviera que hacer, no sería obligada ni nada por el estilo. En la sociedad actual en la que vivían ya nadie corría esos riesgos por amor; nadie creía en lo eterno ni se prometían fidelidad más allá del tiempo. "Amar" en ese tiempo solo era cuestión de un beso y cada vez eran menos las parejas que duraban y hacían valer el verdadero significado de amor.

Y, de pronto, llegaba ese príncipe azul de cabellos cobrizos y bañador color verde oscuro y le decía que la amaba lo suficiente como para atarse emocional y físicamente a ella de forma total y completa, sin importarle las consecuencias. ¡El sentimiento no le cabía en el corazón!

Se acercó a su rostro para besarlo pero él se hizo hacia atrás.

- Bella… lo deseo pero… tú…

- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar por unos momentos?

- ¡No, no puedo! ESTO NO ES CORRECTO, ¿entiendes? – peleó Edward, levantándose de golpe del sillón y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Bella lo observó por unos segundos y también se paró. Caminó hacia él y detuvo su andar con un movimiento suave, sujetándolo de los brazos.

- Lo que yo entiendo… es que lo correcto no siempre es lo importante… y tú me has demostrado que esto que tenemos es más importante que todo lo correcto del mundo.

Esas palabras lo derritieron por completo. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra esa persona? ¿Contra esos sentimientos…? No… no podía.

Dicho eso, Bella probó de acercarse otra vez a sus labios y esta vez él no se alejó. Envolvió a su novia con sus brazos y profundizó aún más el beso.

No entendía como se había dejado influenciar pero no quería saberlo tampoco. Lo único que le importó en ese momento fue comenzar a caminar entre beso y beso hasta su habitación, en donde cerró la puerta luego de que ambos pasaran.

Frenaron su andar delante de la cama y se miraron con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Me siento… como en la primera vez – murmuró Bella, avergonzándose.

Edward le acarició el rostro con deliberada ternura y besó su frente.

- Estoy igual o más nervioso que tú… - recitó, como aquella vez en que se habían unido por primera vez - Pero estoy decidido… y te amo más que a mi vida.

La muchacha asintió y mordió su labio inferior. Ella también _lo amaba más que a su vida_.

Edward subió el vestido que portaba lentamente y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo. Se acostaron sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada del otro y él se acomodó sobre ella. Corrió el rebelde mechón de cabello que obstruía su ojo derecho y sintió el contacto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía medio año que iba a estar en esa situación con Bella, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se hubiera reído a más no poder pensando que era la broma más graciosa de todas. Pero allí, con ella bajo su cuerpo, no podía imaginarse otra vida que no fuera esa, en donde no existiera su relación ni nunca hubiese existido su amor.

Recorrió su abdomen plano con sus dedos, causándole cosquillas. Acarició la piel de su cuello con su nariz y besó delicadamente su piel. No tenía la necesidad de marcarla como suya _porque sabía que ya lo era._

Los frágiles brazos de Bella se enrollaron en su cuello para atraerlo más a ella. Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron nuevamente formando uno solo.

Dos femeninas manos recorrían la espalda masculina del cuerpo que tenía sobre ella. Sentía como la cadera de Edward se presionaba contra la suya y suspiraba entre besos.

En medio del contacto, una de las manos del cobrizo se deslizó por su piel hasta llegar a la espalda, en donde encontró el nudo que sujetaba la bikini de su novia. Lo deshizo fácilmente y palpo la piel de ella. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Las piernas de Bella se enredaron en su cadera casi instintivamente, sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando Edward sonrió contra su boca, ella se preguntó qué era lo que le causaba gracia.

- ¿D-de que te ríes? – quiso saber separándose.

- De lo feliz que soy - replicó volviendo a besarla, sin dejarle tiempo a decir algo más.

Con ayuda de sus piernas, Edward comenzó a moverse hacia delante, causando fricción entre sus sexos. El rostro de Bella se hizo hacia atrás al sentir una insaciable necesidad y apretó sus labios.

Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente el bañador de Edward, dejando el descubierto su duro miembro. Estiró la mano para sujetarlo y comenzar a estimular cuando el cobrizo la sujetó y besó su dorso.

- Ni lo pienses… hoy me toca a mí darte placer.

No entendió exactamente a lo que se refería hasta que sintió que sus dedos se inmiscuían en la parte de abajo del bikini y acariciaban con suavidad su vagina.

Edward sonrió de lado. Bella estaba húmeda. Era sorprendente lo rápido que su novia se excitaba cada vez que hacían el amor. Eso le subió bastante la autoestima, después de todo, solo él y sus caricias lograban eso en ella.

Recorrió la parte íntima de la chica con reciente experiencia mientras que Bella largaba suspiros, los cuales eran acallados con sus besos.

Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, haciendo que ella aguantara la respiración. Le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en Bella, amaba ver sus expresiones y aún más su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza, pudor y excitación.

Metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos de forma lenta y tortuosa. Él lo estaba disfrutando bastante, por eso no notó el momento en que ella estiró su mano y sujetó su miembro.

Bella le sonrió pícaramente y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con su puño cerrado, arrancando gemidos a su amante. Remojó sus labios con su lengua de forma provocativa y mordió su labio inferior.

La mano libre de Edward sujetó a la culpable de esos suspiros y la alejó de él.

- ¿Así que te gusta ser mala conmigo? – inquirió mientras sujetaba sus brazos y los colocaba por encima de la cabeza de Bella. – Bueno… yo también puedo ser malo.

Y, dicho eso, el ritmo de las envestidas con sus dedos se intensificó, logrando que los suspiros de ella sean más profundos e incontenibles. Dios, qué bien se sentía…

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves que puedo ser malo? – dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que ralentizaba sus movimientos hasta volverlos lentos y desesperantes.

- Ahh… Edward…- se quejó la muchacha, removiéndose en el lugar al sentir el cambio de velocidad. No podía estar torturándola así, era inhumano. – Bast-ta…

- ¿Basta? ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó Edward – Pues, no parece – comentó, sintiendo como las caderas de su chica se movían al ritmo de sus dedos.

- No… no pares… p-pero… más rápido… - murmuraba intentando liberar sus manos del agarre de sus muñecas. Sus movimientos prácticamente no la dejaban hablar. ¿Cómo le decía, entonces? Que lo necesitaba dentro de ella, que no podía esperar más.

- Rápido, ¿eh? – musitó el otro sacando sus dedos de dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-que haces…? ¡Ah! – el miembro de Edward se hundió dentro de Bella de improvisto y la hizo elevar las caderas al sentir el contacto.

Dejó que se acostumbrara a su intromisión y mientras miró a su novia con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía hermosa, sudada, sonrojada, despeinada, todo junto. Y la amaba como a nadie.

Al notar su mirada, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y atrajo su cabeza para besarlo otra vez. Mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con paciencia, Bella movió su cadera indicando lo obvio.

Sin dejar de saborear sus labios, Edward sujetó una de sus piernas y comenzó a empujar hacia delante, primero lento, acelerando la intensidad de las envestidas de a poco.

Bella rompió el contacto con él y apretó su rostro contra el cuello del chico. Intentaba no gemir demasiado alto, le causaba muchísima vergüenza pero no lo podía evitar.

- Ah… Edward… si, más… r-rápido… ahh…

- Be-Bella… argh…

Apoyó sus antebrazos en el colchón y se movió más rápido dentro de ella, logrando que el plan de Bella de no suspirar más fuerte se fuera a la basura. Apretaba sus labios, trataba de aguantar. Abrazó su cuerpo y arañó su espalda en respuesta al placer que sentía inundarla, no sabía qué hacer, era indescriptible e inaguantable.

- ¡Si! ¡Edward, sí! ¡Más!

Su pequeño cuerpo se pegó más al de su amante y su boca mordió su cuello, independientemente de que eso dejara marca. Inconscientemente, volvió a arañar a su chico y acompaño aún más sus incesantes envestidas con énfasis.

Una mano de Bella, la que había estado sujetando los cabellos del chico, se deslizó hasta la sábana de la cama y la apretó con fuerza. ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¿¡Qué hacía! Era demasiado, se estaba volviendo loca. ¡Ese chico la volvía loca! Las envestidas de Edward llegaban hasta el fondo de ella, golpeando sus paredes, causándole infinidades de sentimientos.

- Y-ya… ya llego… - murmuró Edward contra su oído, mientras deslizaba su mano y sujetaba la de ella, la cual se encontraba ahora recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Yo… también…

Ambos sintieron que la visión se les nublaba al tiempo que llegaron juntos al clímax. Edward terminó dentro de Bella sin sentir la culpa que pensaba que sentiría. Lo único que lo invadía en ese momento era amor, puro amor.

Recuperaron la respiración luego de unos segundos en los que permanecieron acostados uno sobre otro. Cuando Edward abrió sus ojos estaba preparado para lo que fuera: arrepentimiento por parte de Bella, algún regaño, sus ojos llorosos… pero no fue nada de eso. Bella lo observaba con rostro tranquilo y sonriente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos Por ningún lado se notaba remordimiento ni nada por el estilo. Solo ternura.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber ella, hablándole con un tono de voz suave.

- Feliz. – en esa simple palabra se resumía todo lo que opinaba su corazón en ese momento. No podía haber otra manera de expresarlo.

- Yo también – asintió la chica, tomando su rostro y besando sus labios. – Te amo.

- Yo te amo, mi vida. – replicó él recargando su frente contra la de ella.

Despacio, salió desde dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado. Continuó grabando su rostro en su memoria mientras acariciaban sus mejillas lentamente. No se podían amar más, no creían que fuera posible.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte de mí!

- ¡Es que me encanta! "¡Sí! ¡Edward, sí! ¡Más!" Jajaja, ¡Me encanta!

Recibió un nuevo golpe por parte de su novia.

La cosa era así.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían tenido su encuentro y ya eran la 1 de la tarde. Ninguno de sus amigos había mostrado señales de vida, por lo que Edward se había decidido en molestar a su chica un poco.

Bella se sonrojó por décima vez en el día. Ya decía ella que no quería gemir tan fuerte. Ahora a Edward se le había dado por burlarse de ello.

- Pero bien que te gusta que te diga eso… - se quejó la chica en voz baja, cruzando los brazos, haciendo un puchero.

- Me encanta – concordó él abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla. – Tengo hambre ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó, yendo hasta la heladera.

- Lo que… sea… - estaba por sentarse en un taburete cuando vio el estado de la espalda del cobrizo. Su trasero no le dio a la trayectoria con la banqueta y fue a parar al suelo, cayendo de bruces. - ¡Demonios!

La risa de Edward la hizo pararse rápidamente y volverlo a mirar.

- ¿¡Que te hiciste en la espalda! – quiso saber, señalándolo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto cuando se habían bañado? Ah, era porque había estado muy ocupada besándolo con los ojos cerrados.

El cobrizo giró su cabeza, llegando a ver apenas sus lastimaduras y la miró con expresión incrédula.

- Cómo que ¿'qué te hiciste'? Tú me los hiciste, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

La mandíbula de Bella se desencajó de la impresión. ¿¡Ella había hecho eso! ¿¡Todos esos rasguños y arañazos! Aunque, ahora que veía bien, también tenía varios chupones en el cuello y marcas de besos en el pecho. Todo eso… ¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO LO HABÍA HECHO!

Intentó hablar en su defensa pero las palabras no salían por la sorpresa. Edward se acercó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha.

- Eres una salvaje en la cama, mi amor – besó su cuello y Bella seguía sin reaccionar – Pero no te preocupes, me encanta que seas así.

Se alejó con la intención de ponerse una camisa. La chica despertó de su shock y lo siguió por detrás.

- O-oye… - lo llamó, avergonzada – Perdón… debe dolerte…

- ¡Qué va! No me importa si me prometes siempre ponerte tan apasionada como antes, ¿sí?

- ¡Edward!

Y para empeorarlo…

- ¡Chicos, ya llegamos!

Un par de ojos color marrón se dan vuelta horrorizados y enfocan su vista en todos sus amigos.

- ¡Edward, ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

- Jajaja, ¡me encanta!

**.**

**Reviews?**


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Nuevos ¿amigos?

El camino de vuelta a la ciudad fue muy tranquilo. La parranda de "despedida" de la noche anterior los había anestesiado lo suficiente como para dormir en todo lo que durara el trayecto de regreso. Todos en la van dormías, excepto dos adolescentes que no paraban de besarse y decirse cosas cursis en voz baja, sin que nadie oyera.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior los había marcado profundamente. No cualquiera se arriesgaría a tener relaciones sin protección, y ellos mismos debían confesar que estaban muy nerviosos en ese momento. Las consecuencias se verían, o no, en pocos tiempo. Decidieron esperar unos días y luego comprar un test para sacarse las dudas. Después de todo, no podían esperar a que Bella se mostrara por ahí embarazada de lo más tranquila.

Aunque, pasando por encima de todas esas conjeturas, estaban felices. FELICES en todo lo que el sentido de esa palabra abarcaba. El amor no les cabía en su ser, las ganas de estar juntos a cada instante eran inaguantables, sus manos entrelazadas parecían destinadas a no separarse nunca. No habían sentido nada igual.

Sin notar cuando fue, llegaron a destino a las 8 de la noche, a causa del embotellamiento que causaban los autos que volvían de vacaciones por el final de la quincena.

El grupo entero bajó y se encargó de tomar su maleta cada uno.

Emmet sujetó la de él y su hermana y volteó a mirarla. Estaba abrazada de la cintura con Edward, sonriendo mientras hablaban algo que no escuchaba.

- Bella, vamos a casa.

Sus enormes ojos marrones se volvieron y le regalaron una mirada de suplica.

- ¿No puedo ir a casa de Edward un ratito?

- No, vamos a casa un rato. Ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo fuera.

La castaña suspiró, abatida.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Se giró nuevamente y enfrentó los ojos verdes de su novio.

- Entonces, nos vemos esta noche.

- Claro, te mando un mensaje diciéndote a que hora puedes venir. Trae una botella de vodka, ¿si? – Miró a su cuñado - ¡Emmet, tú trae ginebra!

El chico se limitó a asentir y continuar hablando con su mejor amigo. Esa noche, la fiesta era en casa de Jasper y Edward, ya que sus padres se habían ido a una nueva conferencia en otro estado. Tenían la casa sola por dos días, y no la iban a desaprovechar.

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde – sonrió Edward, acercándola de la cintura.

Bella sonrió contra su boca y lo besó buscando su lengua inmediatamente. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y movió su cabeza por los movimientos.

- ¡Vámonos ya, Bella!

La voz de su hermano los hizo cortar toda la magia y separarse. La menor suspiró enojada y su novio rió.

- Te amo – besó su frente.

- Yo también, amor. Nos vemos.

Con un trotecito suave llegó hasta su hermano y se despidió con un grito de todos. Ambos Swan comenzaron a caminar las escasas cuatro cuadras que los separaban de su casa con la de Erick en completo silencio.

Bella miró a Emmet de reojo. ¿Por qué esa reacción sorpresiva de él? Que dijera que quería estar en su casa era algo demasiado… no Emmet. Solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

- No.

Su respuesta le causó una pequeña risa.

- Si me contestas de esa forma tan cortante es obvio que voy a pensar lo contrario.

- No estoy enojado, solo que…

- … solo que… - lo incitó ella.

Emmet suspiró y dejó caer las maletas para sujetarla por los hombros.

- ¡Solo que mataré a Edward y te mataré a ti si se te ocurre quedar embarazada!

- **¡Emmet, cállate!** – exclamó Bella a todo pulmón, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

Él lo hizo al tiempo en que se avergonzó al caer en la cuenta de que lo había gritado en medio de la calle a todo volumen.

- Eso no pasará – aseguró Bella, sin poder observar a su hermano fijamente a la cara.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – respondió Emmet, volviendo a sujetar el equipaje.

Se sonrieron tranquilizadoramente y reanudaron la marcha.

- Es un tema incómodo pero… me sorprendió los arañazos de Edward en su espalda. ¡Nunca me lo imaginé de ti! Mi Rose no me hizo eso en nuestra primera vez…

Bella se pasó la mano por su rostro y suspiró.

- Eh… Esta no fue mi primera vez con Edward, ya estuvimos un par de veces antes…

Pudo ver con claridad como su hermano se paralizaba y la volvía a mirar horrorizado.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Cómo…? ¡Pendeja de mierda!

Bella rió ante su reacción. Que no hubiera tomado mal el tema de su primera vez la calmaba. El día no podía desarrollarse de mejor forma.

.

Si el día había sido genial, todo se había ido a la mierda a la noche.

En el mismo momento en que habían puesto un pie dentro de su casa, sus padres los habían asfixiado con un abrazo y acto seguido, les habían lanzado un paquete a cada uno y ordenado que se lo pusieran.

Y allí estaba Bella, frente a su espejo, con un vestido negro que no le parecía… muy complaciente. Era de color negro con mangas de seda, ceñido al cuerpo pero largo hasta las rodillas. Dios, solo a su madre en su sano juicio se le había ocurrido comprar semejante cosa horrorosa. Era para un velorio y para que lo usara una mujer de… mínimo, 50 años.

Se miró sin que le guste por ningún lado y mordió su labio inferior. Miró sobre su escritorio y encontró una tijera. La sonrisa iluminó su rostro y la sujetó. Cortó las mangas ridículas que tenía y las tiró en el suelo, riendo en señal de despedida. Estaba a punto de cortar la parte de abajo cuando su madre irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Isabella!, ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ay Ma, está horrible! – se quejó excusándose.

- Nada de eso, estas hermosa. Ponte tus tacos y ven que ya nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó por quinta vez desde que les dijeron que saldrían.

- Apúrate.

- Mamá… - portazo en su cara.

Suspiró y miró su aspecto. Bueno, no podía ser peor. Se calzó sus tacos rosas y salió al pasillo, en donde se encontró con su hermano. Quedó con la boca abierta.

Llevaba zapatillas blancas, pantalón de Jean oscuro, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y corbata color roja. Ver que Emmet llevara algo así puesto solo significaba una cosa: el fin del mundo.

- ¡Bella! – Se quejó con un berrinche - Mira lo que me pusieron… ¡Querían que me ponga pantalón de traje!

- No te quejes, mírame a mi – se lamentó asiendo su vestido como si eso fuera a mostrarlo más. – Es un horror.

- Vamos, ambos, dejen de quejarse y vamos – dijo su padre, sujetando las llaves del auto. Los hermanos Swan bajaron los hombros y caminaron abatidos. ¿Hacía donde los llevaría la vida?

.

Resultó que la vida los llevó hacia un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Y resulta también que no era solo una cena familiar, sino que estarían en la grata compañía de unos amigos de sus padres, los cuales se acababan de mudar a la ciudad y querían festejar. Sin contar que tenían dos hijos a quienes Emmet y Bella deberían entretener esa noche mientras los adultos se sentaban a hablar de cosas irreverentes como política o chismes.

Y esa era la historia de cómo su noche de fiesta se les había ido por el caño.

Lanzaron el noveno suspiro en la noche antes de que cuatro personas se posicionaran frente a ellos.

Todos tenían expresión de ser amables, cosa que los tranquilizó un poco. Sería mejor tratarlos.

Se presentaron como la familia Vulturi. Hacía tan solo una semana que se habían mudado a unas cuadras al este de su casa, cerca de la casa de Jasper y Edward. Antes que nada, comenzaron las molestas formalidades.

- Chicos, ellos son amigos nuestros de la preparatoria, habían ido a vivir a Francia pero ahora volvieron por cuestiones de trabajo. Son Marco y Heidy.

- Encantados – respondieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

- Es un placer conocerlos, chicos – saludó la mujer con voz amable – Ya sabía yo que los hijos de estos dos iban a ser hermosos y educados.

Volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa ante el halago. En casos así, era mejor ser falsos.

- Y ellos son sus hijos – siguió presentando su padre – Alec y Jane.

Los menores se inclinaron en señal de saludo y los escanearon de arriba abajo.

- Oye, me encanta tu vestido – dijo Jane, con los ojos abiertos y brillando de la emoción al ver la prenda de Bella.

La castaña bajó su mirada lentamente hasta ver la aberración que la cubría e hizo una mueca de no entender.

- Te lo regalo – le contestó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Jajaja, eres muy graciosa – comentó la chica sentándose frente a ella.

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué clase de gustos tenía esa chica? Lo descubrió demasiado pronto al ver como paseaba su mirada por su hermano quien, ajeno a la observación de la pelinegra, se saludaba con el varón.

- Soy Emmet, es un gusto.

- El gusto es mío, Emmet. Soy Alec. Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber, mirando a Bella con una mirada seductora.

- Soy Bella, mucho gusto – sonrió estirando su mano.

- ¿Bella?

- De Isabella, mis amigos me dicen Bella.

- Ah, Bella… bueno, es un gusto, espero que todos podamos ser buenos amigos.

- Tenlo por seguro – comentó Emmet, no muy convencido. Y así fue como comenzó su particular velada.

.

Tres horas más tarde, y tras varios platos de comida, todos estaban satisfechos. Los mayores hablaban amenamente sobre el tiempo en que no se habían visto mientras que los menores charlaban de lo suyo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen algún plan para esta noche? Después de todo, es sábado y no conocemos la noche de aquí – expresó Alec, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro sobre sus manos.

- Bueno… esta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa de un amigo, así que pueden venir con nosotros y conocer a los demás del grupo.

- ¡Un fiesta, que emoción! – Agregó Jane - ¿Es como una pijamada? ¿Miran películas o algo así?

Emmet y Bella cruzaron miradas incrédulas y la miraron preguntándose si estaba hablando de verdad.

- Em… nuestras fiestas son… distintas – respondió Bella, enredando y desenredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. – Ya verán esta noche.

- Entonces, ¿no hay problema en que vayamos? – inquirió Alec.

- Claro que no, ningún problema.

En medio de la charla, el celular de Bella empezó a vibrar, indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

_DE:_ _Edward (L)_

_Amor, vengan cuando quieran. Están casi todos aquí, vinieron antes de la hora en que quedamos -.- pero bueno…. Te espero (L)_

- Emmet – lo llamó y le mostró el mensaje, a lo cual él asintió.

- Papá.

Los adultos cortaron su conversación y prestaron atención al moreno.

- Vamos a ir a casa de Jasper un rato, ¿podemos?

- ¡Claro! ¿Van a ir con Alec y Jane?

- Si, si les parece bien a ustedes… - dijo educadamente refiriéndose al matrimonio Vulturi.

- Está perfecto pero no vuelvan tarde muchachos, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Entonces, con permiso.

Pidieron dinero para el taxi y se subieron al primero que encontraron. Bella le dio la dirección de la casa de su novio y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron.

Al bajarse, los hermanos se asombraron por la hermosa casa.

- ¿Aquí es?

- Sip, aquí mismo.

- Emmet, iré a cambiarme a casa. Así no estoy cómoda. – dijo Bella, señalando su vestido con asco.

- ¿Trajiste llave?

Le mostró el pequeño objeto y sonrió.

- De paso busco lo que nos encargaron los chicos.

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Bueno, ve con cuidado y tráeme mi celular, lo olvidé sobre mi cama.

- Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Bella se perdió al doblar la cuadra y Emmet hizo sonar sus dedos.

- ¿Listos para una noche de descontrol?

Alec levantó una ceja divertido y Jane no entendió muy bien. ¿Descontrol? ¿Qué tanto podían hacer en una fiesta de casa?

Abrieron la puerta de la casa sin siquiera tocar, aunque con el volumen de la música, no creían que escucharan si explotaba una bomba cerca o algo por el estilo.

Al visualizar la situación de dentro de la casa, ambos quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! – cantaban todos a Mike, el cual tragaba cerveza por el embudo que Alice sostenía en su boca.

Sobre el cómodo sillón de la casa Rosalie, Ángela y Leah le bailaban a un Ben sentado en él y muy avergonzado. Parecían muy divertidas.

Erick pasó por delante con un vaso lleno de algo negro y se detuvo al ver a Emmet.

- ¡Weeeeeei, has venido!

- ¡Claro que si! – chocó sus manos y le quitó el vaso para beber un trago. – Mira, ellos son Alec y Jane, son nuevos.

- Hola, un gusto – saludó Erick a los gritos reclamando su vaso. - ¡Deja de tomar mi fernet, ve y prepárate uno!

El Swan rió y asintió.

- Vengan, vamos a la cocina. – les dijo, aunque estuvo seguro que solo lo siguieron por las señas que les hizo.

Se adentraron en la cocina de los Cullen en donde encontraron a Jasper y Edward preparando Daikiri.

- Hasta que llegaste, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó mover tu pesado culo hasta aquí? – rió Jasper, mezclando algo dentro de un vaso de acero inoxidable unido a otro.

- Idiota, estaba fuera de la ciudad. Mira, ellos son Alec y Jane, se mudaron hace poco.

- Hola, es un gusto. Soy Jasper y él es mi hermano Edward.

Edward terminó de sacar la licuadora de su lugar en la alacena y se volteó para saludar. Fue como un flechazo para Jane. ¡No alcanzaba con que Emmet esté tan bueno, sino que había un par de rubios de infarto! Dios, le encantaba esa ciudad.

- ¡Hola!, siéntanse como en su casa – dijo guiñando un ojo – Básicamente como todos… - corrigió sacando gaseosa de pomelo de la heladera. - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Bella los fue a buscar, no debe tardar en venir.

- Ok, el Pomelardi tendrá que esperar…

- ¡Pero mientras tanto, ¿Quién quiere Daikiri? – ofreció Jasper, volcando lo que estaba revolviendo en cinco vasos.

Les alcanzaron dos a "los nuevos" y ellos los probaron con desconfianza.

- ¿Nunca habían probado Daikiri? – preguntó Emmet, terminándose la mitad del suyo de un solo trago.

- En Francia no dejan tomar bebidas alcohólicas a menores, supongo que nos acostumbramos a no beber.

- ¿¡Que! – se horrorizó Edward, causando la risa de los dos mejores amigos. – Bueno, si quieren emborracharse, vinieron al lugar correcto. – aseguró sujetando su vaso propio de Daikiri y desapareciendo de la cocina.

- Pero bueno, no nos quedemos aquí. Vamos a ver que desastres están haciendo en el living.

En efecto, el desastre era un Streepstris protagonizado por Seth y Jacob sobre la mesa del living. Todos los coreaban para que se sacaran más prendas, además de la camisa y el cinturón.

Jane y Alec los observaban con la boca abierta, medios espantados. Emmet rió ante sus expresiones.

- Descuiden, se terminarán acostumbrando.

En ese momento, una rubia saltó delante de él y se colgó de su cuerpo con brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con pasión.

Nueva expresión de sorpresa en los hermanos.

Cuando se separaron, los miraron sonriendo.

- Ella es Rosalie, mi novia. Amor, ellos son Jane y Alec, son nuevos aquí.

- ¡Un gusto! – saludó la rubia con su habitual buen humor.

- Igualmente – balbucearon los otros pero con la mirada fija otro lado para ver como Alice y Ángela se pasaban un hielo con su boca.

En medio de ese acto, los tres pudieron ver que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Bella. Ya no estaba vestida con el abominable atuendo anterior sino que venía casual y cómoda. Zapatillas, short de jean y una remera ajustada, sin contar que traía cuatro botellas con ella, dos en cada mano.

Al ver lo que hacían sus amigos, rió divertida y levantó las botellas en señal de efusión. Caminó hacia sus recientes amigos y su hermano y les sonrió.

- Bendita sea la fiesta de todos los días. – comentó como al pasar, mientras dejaba las botellas sobre un mostrados.

La base del tequila, vodka y las demás dos tocaron la madera justo a tiempo antes de la colisión. Y era porque Edward había ido hasta su novia, la había sujetado utilizando su fuerza y ahora la besaba desenfrenadamente apoyando el cuerpo de ella contra la pared, con sus piernas enredadas en su cadera.

Nuevamente, el rostro asombrado de ambos no se hizo esperar. ¡Guau! Que… pasional.

- See, sé lo que están pesando – murmuró Emmet como si estuviera aburrido – Pendejos desubicados pff, pero ya no les digo nada, están muy enamorados. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los Vulturi intercambiaron miradas asustadas y pasaron saliva.

¿Dónde se habían metido?

**.**

**Reviews?**


	36. Chapter 36

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

El momento de la verdad

Eran alrededor de las 4.32 de la madrugada cuando Alec soltó su tercer vaso de Attomic Blue y paseó la mirada por el lugar para intentar encontrar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Emmet acercándose para sujetarse a su cuerpo, ante su tambaleo constante desde, aproximadamente, las tres.

- Estaba buscando a mi hermana… pera ya se debe de haber ido, ¡aburridaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Sí, seguro que se fue… - murmuró Emmet, nervioso, desviando la vista para posarla en un rincón del living, tratando de descifrar en donde terminaba Jane y empezaba Mike. – ¡Hey, hey, ustedes! ¿Dónde creen que van?

Sus ojos habían encontrado algo más interesante que ver la casi violación de Mike hacia esa chica. Había visto a su hermana y a Emmet justo a tiempo antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

- Tengo sueño, hermano, nos vamos a acostar – dijo Bella, sonriéndole a ver si trataba de convencerlo.

- Siiii, sueeeño, seguro – se metió Alec levantando las cejas marcando algo obvio.

- Gracias eh – ironizó Edward, riendo. – No vamos a hacer nada, Emmet, no con tanta gente en la casa, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

- ¡Claro que no! Los voy a ir a mirar a cada rato, ¿ok?

- No es neces-

- ¡No me discutan!

- Bueno ¬¬

Continuaron caminando y desaparecieron por el lugar.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13…

- Creo que iré a ver que hacen – replicó Emmet dirigiéndose por donde se habían esfumado los menores.

- ¡Te acompaaaaaño! – exclamó Alec, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Buscaron en el baño, en la habitación de Jasper, de Edward pero no los encontraron. Por lo que, la última pieza que quedaba era la de los señores Cullen.

Asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta y los vieron acostados sobre la cama. No estaban haciendo nada grave. Se besaban con tranquilidad. Bien, eso estaba bien. Y que Edward acariciara su rostro…hmp, también estaba bien. Y que su mano descendiera y llegara hasta la cintura de su hermana… mmm… cuando la pierna de Bella se estaba por enredar con las de él, Alec suspiró.

- ¡Me aburro, Emmet! – gritó colgándose del mayor.

- ¡Cállate!

Tarde. Edward y Bella los habían vuelto a mirar y ahora los fulminaban con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera. Emmet tragó saliva y señaló su espalda con el pulgar.

- Yo solo venía a… bueno, ya me voy… sí, nos vemos. Vamos idiota – masculló sujetando a su reciente conocido del cuello de su camisa.

Bella resopló y se acostó nuevamente.

- Algún día lo mataré.

- Déjame eso a mí, a ti te quedaría demasiado cargo de consciencia – le dijo Edward abrazándola y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho – Vamos a dormir un rato, estoy cansado.

El rostro de ella se levantó y dejó ver un puchero.

- Aburrido… dulces sueños – dijo besando sus labios y volviendo a acostarse.

Dos semanas después, la situación era la misma.

Bella despertó sintiendo el calor carcomerle la piel y se separó lentamente del pecho descubierto de su novio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y arqueó las cejas. Corrió la mano de Edward de encima de su cintura y se levantó. Caminó hasta una de las paredes y enfocó su visión aún más. Si, el aire acondicionado estaba apagado.

Intentó prender y apagar la luz pero no pudo.

Bufó exasperada y bajó los hombros. No le gustaba para nada el calor en exceso. La hacía sentirse mal.

Abrió una de las ventanas para dejar que corra el aire pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mareada.

Decidió ir a tomar algo fresco, tal vez eso la ayudaría.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto habían dormido? Se habían acostado luego de comer junto con Emmet y Rosalie.

En la cocina encontró a su hermano, su cuñada y Jasper, los cuales parecían estar simplemente hablando. En ese lugar no hacía menos calor que en su habitación. Los tres se hacían viento con lo primero que tuvieran a mano.

Estaba por saludarlos cuando todo lo que tenía frente a ella se tiñó de color blanco. Y eso fue lo único que pudo recordar.

.

- Bella… Bells, por favor…

Abrió los ojos viendo a su hermano en forma doble. También vio una mancha de cabello rubio o cobrizo? . Debía de ser Edward… o Jasper, recordaba que él también estaba cuando le pasó… lo que sea que fuera lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber una voz femenina. Rosalie.

- ¿Qué pasó? – amagó con levantarse de la superficie dura en donde estaba pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron.

- Quédate acostada, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mareada…

- Hay que llevarla a su habitación, Edward…

Sin decir nada más, sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo ella y que dos fuertes brazos la envolvían. No había visto a su novio por ahí, ¿tan mareada estaba?

Cuando sintió el colchón mullido de su cama, volvió a abrir los ojos. El simple movimiento de ser llevada hasta su cuarto la había hecho sentirse mal otra vez.

- Como odio el calor… - musitó Bella tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

- Ya lo se – replicó Edward, recostándose a su lado y haciéndole viento con una revista. – Siempre te pasa algo así en verano.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico? – preguntó Jasper, con un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

El que respondió fue el novio de la muchacha.

- No creo que sea necesario – Edward sonrió suavemente y miró a su hermano – Bella siempre sufre cosas así los días de calor agobiante, no soporta las temperaturas altas…

Emmet asintió ante esa información.

- Es verdad, le baja la presión. Solo necesita descansar un poco, y espero que la luz vuelva pronto para poner el aire acondicionado. Luego, date un baño, ¿esta bien?

Bella asintió sin moverse de su posición. Los tres mayores se retiraron de la habitación pero no cerraron la puerta, así correría más aire.

Cuando verificó que realmente habían quedado ellos dos solos Bella se abrazó a su novio sin esperar nada. Edward correspondió el contacto sin preguntarle el porqué de esa repentina acción. Ya sabía la respuesta.

- Me da vergüenza pero… quiero que ir a comprar uno…

- Te acompaño – respondió el cobrizo levantándose de la cama.

Salieron del lugar a paso lento y llamaron la atención del grupo de amigos que se mantenía en la cocina haciéndose aire con lo primero que encontraran cerca.

- ¿A dónde van? – quiso saber Emmet.

- Vamos a ir a sentarnos en el parque. Tal vez estar cerca del lago sea más refrescante y le haga bien.

El pelinegro asintió con un poco de desconfianza y les dijo que volvieran temprano.

Ambos adolescentes concordaron y abandonaron el recinto en silencio. Caminaban por las calles sin decir ni una sola palabra, si sus manos no hubieran estado entrelazadas, tampoco creían el hecho de que notaran la presencia del otro a su lado. Pero iban muy ensimismados en sus pensamientos especulando en las posibilidades.

Se alejaron varios barrios del suyo y entraron a una farmacia. Los atendió un hombre mayor, parecía que rondaba los 72 años o algo parecido.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Qué necesitan?

La mirada de la pareja se desvió hasta clavarse en un estante que estaba detrás del mostrador. El farmacéutico siguió la dirección de sus ojos y encontró el objeto.

- ¿Así que es eso…? – estiró su mano para sujetar la pequeña y alargada caja y la colocó sobre la mesa. – Son 22 dólares.

- Quiero dos – dijo Bella con voz prácticamente forzada. El anciano asintió y buscó otra.

Tras pagarlo, sujetaron la bolsa con un sentimiento desconocido dentro de ellos y se fueron del lugar sin siquiera despedirse del amable señor.

Volvieron en sus pasos pero no se detuvieron en la casa de los Swan sino que continuaron caminando las tres cuadras que los separaban del hogar del cobrizo y se instalaron allí, aprovechando la soledad.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Edward y se sentaron en la cama, todo sin soltarse de las manos. Seguían sin proferir palabra porque no sabían exactamente que decir en una situación así. Pensaban que, si hablaban, sería peor o que harían que los nervios o llanto del otro se destara de un momento a otro.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sacó una de las cajas desde dentro de la bolsa y se paró.

- Ya vengo.

Antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, los firmes brazos de Edward la sujetaron en un nuevo abrazo. Un abrazo que demostraba su apoyo y todo su amor.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y correspondió a la unión. Después de todo, lo necesitaba como nunca antes.

Al separarse, el cobrizo volvió a sentarse en la cama y ella se encerró en el baño frente a la habitación de su novio.

Edward se refregaba las manos sin poder parar. La desesperación que sentía dentro de él era inexplicable con palabras por lo que solo optaba por suspirar y apretar los ojos fuertemente. No era capaz de pensar con claridad ni menos figurar lo que harían de ahora en adelante si el resultado llegaba a ser positivo. Solo sabía que, negativo o positivo, amaría a Bella tanto o más como la amaba en ese momento.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Era su chica. Quien lo miraba con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Ya habían pasado 15 minutos?

Los ojos de la castaña bajaron hasta enfocarse en el pequeño aparatito que sostenía entre sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

.

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve serios problemas familiares, y además q comenzaron los exámenes en mi colegio, y no he tenido tiempo de nada, gracias por la paciencia.**

**Reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Mundo perfecto

Edward se levantó de la cama como si de un impulso se tratara. Aunque hasta ahí llegó su capacidad de reaccionar. Simplemente… se quedó parado, con los labios entreabiertos y el cuerpo temblándole.

Bella soltó el test de embarazo y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrirse. Estaba aterrorizada, muerta de miedo y de nervios. No podía calmarse.

Por fin, luego de unos segundos de inmovilidad, Edward avanzó hacia su novia y se agachó para sujetar el aparato que había caído al suelo.

Tragó pesado y bajó la mirada para mirar el resultado. Al verlo, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y dejarlo caer nuevamente para abrazar fuertemente a Bella.

Bella ocultó su rostro en su pecho e intentó, en vano, tranquilizarse.

- Lo siento… lo siento – repetía Edward incesantemente, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca por el estado en el que estaba su novia. Pocas veces la había visto llorando y temblando de esa manera, le preocupaba. – Que estés así… es mi culpa, lo siento…

La castaña negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No… n-no te culpes… ambos cometimos el error y… y… nunca más lo volvamos a hacer, por favor.

- ¿Y pasar por el mismo miedo otra vez? No, gracias. Vamos a acostarnos con el aire, capaz te sientas mejor.

Tras un asentimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la cama para descansar, dejando el test con resultado negativo tirado en el suelo de la habitación.

.

- ¿Dónde habrán ido esos dos?

Emmet miró a su mejor amigo mientras terminaba de tomar la cerveza.

- Se veían algo nerviosos – aportó Rosalie, repasando el borde de su vaso de bebida.

- Llamaré a Edward para preguntarle – El pelinegro abrió la tapa de su celular y marcó el número de su cuñado.

- Emmet, ¿Qué sucede?

- Hey, ¿por donde andan?

- Estamos en casa, vinimos a buscar algo pero acá hay luz, así que nos quedaremos un rato, ¿esta bien?

- Bueno… que Bella no vuelva tarde.

- Sí, me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa.

- Ok, cuento contigo.

- Claro, adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y miró el teléfono con rostro extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jasper.

- La voz de Edward sonaba… extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

Levantó los hombros.

- Habrá sido mi imaginación.

.

- ¿Estas mejor?

Bella asintió y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas. Suspiró por quinta vez en una hora y se acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su chico.

- N-no… no sé que decir…

- No es necesario que digas nada – respondió ella, levantando un poco su rostro. – Solamente… quédate conmigo.

- Eso ni lo dudes. – respondió Edward, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sus brazos. Como amaba a esa chica.

Pasadas dos horas, despertaron de la pequeña ensoñación en la que habían caído y miraron lo que marcaba el reloj.

- Sería mejor que volvamos a tu casa, sino Emmet se va a poder malhumorado.

- Si, tienes razón.

El cobrizo se colocó una camisa y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Bella se sentó frente al gran espejo colgado en la pared y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera castaña.

Ya habían pasado varias horas pero aún no se recuperaba del susto. Las manos seguían temblándole levemente. La sola y remota idea de albergar la posibilidad de estar embarazada todavía le causaba escalofríos. Ni en mil años pudiera imaginar un hijo a esa edad; y estaba segura de que Edward tampoco lo soportaría. Pensar que dentro de ella podría estar creciendo una vida nueva de la cual ocuparse de allí en adelante. Y adiós salidas, adiós alcohol, adiós a gastar todo su tiempo en Edward y ella… no lo soportaría.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Edward, abrazándola desde detrás.

- Eso creo – suspiró ella, levantándose. Se tomaron de las manos demostrando su apoyo y salieron de la pieza.

Pero, en el living, encontraron con unas personas que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían.

- Mamá, papá – se sorprendió Edward.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó la mujer, abrasándolo amorosamente.

- Bien… ¿Ya termino la conferencia en New York?

- Sí, eran todos tan exigentes e ignorantes al mismo tiempo, argh, pero todo salió genial – en el lapso de tiempo que dijo eso, abrazó a su hijo y luego a Bella– Hacía mucho que no te veía, Bella, estás hermosa.

- Gracias Carlisle, un gusto volver a verlos – sonrió ella, sintiéndose en confianza con esa pareja.

- ¿Ahora sí tendrás vacaciones, papá?

- ¡Si, creo que por fin tendré algo de libertad! Por fin, podremos salir todos en familia y podré tener más tiempo para… - cortó la oración en la mitad de ella y sonrió con maldad.

- ¿Para…? – preguntó Bella, sonriendo.

- Para avergonzar mas tiempo a mis queridos hijos con sus novias. – terminó en voz baja, para luego soltar una gran carcajada, seguido de Bella y después por Esme, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward. Y en una casa a unas cuadras de allí, más específicamente la casa de los Swan, Jasper también sintió un escalofrío.

.

- ¡Edward, ven aquí, tengo que golpearte!

- ¡Emmet, deja a mi novio en paz!

- ¡Swan, deja de amenazar a mi hermano!

- ¡No se preocupen, ven y atrápame si puedes!

- ¡Chiquillo de…!

Todos en el grupo rieron al ver como Emmet perseguía a Edward de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Parece que las cosas volvieron a su sitio" pensaba Bella, sentada desde un puf, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Al día siguiente, todos se habían juntado en la casa de Alice para disfrutar a full su última semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar el instituto nuevamente.

Para Bella, ese verano hacía sido perfecto, además de haber sido el más largo de su vida. Había salido y aprovechado cada día de fiesta que tuviera con su grupo. Había aprendido muchas cosas, gracias a la gran familia que eran sus amigos.

Y había descubierto el amor en todas sus formas posibles. Con Edward todo era perfecto. Su relación, su contacto, su intimidad… simplemente, perfecto. Se alegraba enormemente de haberse permitido sentir eso que ella creía prohibido por el simple hecho de tratarse de su mejor amigo.

Sintió que el puf se hundía a su lado y recobró la compostura.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó un Edward sonriente, mientras que despeinaba su cabello con una de sus manos.

Bella lo escaneó con su mirada, pasando de sus perfectos ojos verdes, por su tez pálida hasta llegar a su deslumbrante sonrisa. Y sonrió ella también.

- Nada en especial. Es que este es un mundo tan perfecto…

Edward no pudo hacer más que agrandar su sonrisa al escuchar eso y estrechar a su novia entre sus brazos.

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Ya te dije que la sueltes, maldito, no pondrás nunca más un dedo sobre mi hermana! – se quejó Emmet desde su lugar, en los brazos de Rosalie, quien intentaba calmarlo luego de la corrida que se habían echado.

Una risa general se expandió por el lugar causando tranquilidad dentro de la mente de Edward.

_- Definitivamente… este es un mundo tan perfecto._

.

**Review? **

**Ahora, solo falta un capitulo, y llegamos al final, prometo que de esta semana no pasa, gracias por todos los review dejados.**

**Bye**


	38. Chapter 38

**HOLA! QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A HIKARI X TAKERU. YO SOLO LO ESTOY ADAPTANDO**

**Amigos especiales**

Amigos especiales

- ¿Ya oyeron? Parece que Bella Swan y Edward Cullen están saliendo.

- ¡Sí! Yo también lo oí, ¿será verdad?

- Dicen que los ven muy pegados en el aula pero eso siempre fue así, eran o son mejores amigos…

- Quisiera saber si es cierto, si es así, ¡Qué suertudo es Cullen, Bella está muy buena!

- Que Emmet no te escuche decir eso, es muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

- Tienes razón, ¿Cómo habrá logrado Edward estar con Bella sin que Emmet sea un problema?

- Miren, miren, ahí vienen…

.

- ¿Vieron? Swan está saliendo con Eddie, ¡que maldita!

- Y que lo digas, Edward está como para partirlo en ocho, armarlo y volver a partirlo.

- ¡Que no! Bella se sacó el premio al estar con él, parece que no le alcanzaba con ser su mejor amiga y la única chica que siempre estaba con él… nos arruinó la ilusión a todas. ¡Él era el único buen partido que quedaba desde que su hermano se juntó con Brandon y Emmet con Hale!

- ¡Miren, chicas, allí vienen!

.

Bella caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo escaneando todo el lugar con la vista. A su lado, su novio hacía lo mismo, pero de forma más disimulada.

- Esto es un poco incómodo - le susurró la castaña, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. No era porque le causaba vergüenza saber que todos estaban hablando de su relación con Edward sino que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y de debate de, prácticamente, toda la escuela.

- Están hablando de nuestra relación así que no me molesta – sonrió Edward, más acostumbrado que ella. Al ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto por dos años consecutivos, toleraba muy bien los comentarios referidos a él, ya sea porque habían ganado o perdido un juego o por cualquier cosa personal que le pasara. Pero Bella siempre había querido tener un perfil bajo aunque, sin notarlo, toda la población masculina de la escuela entera siempre la tenía en el pensamiento. Era demasiado linda como para que la ignoraran.

- ¿Qué tanto tienen que hablar? – masculló la otra, notablemente penosa.

- Déjalos que hablen, vamos a comer. – respondió Edward sujetando su mano y besando sus dedos entrelazados. Acción que solo consiguió aumentar el murmullo a su alrededor y el sonrojo de Bella.

.

- Miren, ahí vienen los tortolos – señaló Jasper con la cabeza.

Todo el grupo sentado en la mesa enfocó la mirada en la pareja que entraba caminando de la mano al comedor. Edward traía una sonrisa que, seguramente, habría deslumbrado a más de una, mientras que Bella venía con la vista clavada en el suelo, parecía enojada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bells? – preguntó Alice en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

- Esas idiotas babosas, ¿es que no pueden dejar de mirar a Edward? – comentó con rencor, mirando a todo mundo en el comedor.

- ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que miraban a Edward de esa forma? – inquirió Ángela, como si no lo creyera. Allí fue Bella la desorientada.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya antes lo miraban así? – parecía anonada.

- Claro que si, tal vez no te dabas cuenta porque no lo tomabas como algo tan personal y no estabas interesada en él románticamente, pero ahora estás celosa de cualquiera que mire a tu chico.

- Guau Rose, parece que sabes mucho sobre el tema.

- Tengo a este cabeza dura como novio; que, puede ser todo lo cabeza dura que quiera, pero está más bueno que fin de semana largo. – sonrió la rubia, abrazando a Emmet, quien se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Digo lo mismo – se apuntó Alice, señalando a su novio, quien ladeó el gesto.

- Me molestan – profesó Bella en voz baja tomando lugar en el único espacio libre, una silla que estaba al lado de la de Erick.

- Hey, me quedé sin asiento – se quejó Edward en voz alta, aunque dicha oración fue dirigida exclusivamente a su chica.

- ¿Y? Hay mucha mesa disponible. – dijo Bella robando una patata frita de la charola de su hermano.

Tras colocar un gesto de total desacuerdo hacia ese comentario, Edward levantó a la castaña en volandas y la dejó en el suelo para poder tomar asiento. Y antes de que la más pequeña pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la sujetó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque para él, lo era, estuvieran en plena escuela o en su casa como todos los días.

- ¡Edward! – se quejó ella, escondiendo su rostro tras su manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que la escuela vea que estamos saliendo?

- ¡Claro que no pero no quiero que todo el mundo me mire de la forma en que me está mirando!

- Bah!... Bella, que no te importe… haz de cuenta que estamos tú y yo como siempre, en mi casa, en la tuya, de vacaciones… en la cama – le susurró al oído.

Bella no pudo hacer mucho más que reír y sonrojarse ante el comentario. Y, tras pensarlo por unos momentos, sujetó el rostro de su novio y le plantó un beso que dejó anonado a más de uno en el lugar, incluyendo a sus amigos.

- ¡Esa es la que va, amiga! – exclamó Ángela ante la actitud de su allegada.

El cobrizo no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Tenía una novia hermosa a la cual amaba con todo su corazón y una relación demostrada frente a toda su escuela. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

.

- B-Bella…

¿Qué podía ser mejor? Que esa misma noche se juntaran en la enorme casa de Seth y que él y su novia huyeran del bullicio alrededor de las 3.30 de la mañana y que en ese mismo instante, ella estuviera haciendo que vea estrellas con su lengua y su boca subiendo y bajando por…

- ¡Ah, amor! – suspiró al momento exacto de terminar.

Bella se limpió la boca con su mano y sonrió de forma desafiante. TK se sorprendió ante ese brillo con sus ojos y sujetó su nuca para acercarla a su rostro.

- Ahora me toca a mí… - susurró antes de arremeter contra sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Las piernas de Bella se enredaron en su cadera y el chico fue el encargado de caminar con todo el peso hasta llegar a la cama de vaya a saber quien y acostar sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas desechas.

Con la mano derecha recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de su novia con paciencia hasta llegar a sus estilizadas piernas, en donde puso especial cuidado. Fue subiendo desde su pantorrilla, pasando por los gemelos y las rodillas, acarició su muslo interno y luego introdujo sus dedos en la ropa interior que se dejaba ver por la ausencia de su pantalón.

Sin alejarse de su boca, Bella comenzó a suspirar como siempre hacía cuando Edward traspasaba su intimidad, ya sea con sus dedos o con cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Despojó al cobrizo de su camisa y lo posicionó sobre ella mientras sentía que dos dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad a un ritmo tortuosamente lento.

En una directa señal de lo que quería, la cadera de la muchacha comenzó a moverse al compás de las envestidas, dejando en claro que necesitaba más.

Como siempre, y haciéndole caso al pedido del amor de su vida, Edward remplazó sus dedos por su miembro, quien invadió a Bella de una sola estocada sin nada de sutileza. Ni bien sintió la intromisión, las piernas de la castaña se enredaron en la cadera del rubio para aumentar el placer de los movimientos que ya estaba sintiendo dentro de ella.

Continuaron con la danza de dos cuerpos unidos por unos largos e interminables minutos hasta que sintieron tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo que entrelazan sus manos.

La cabeza de Edward cayó y se descansó sobre el hombro desnudo de su amante, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Las manos de Bella se enredaron inmediatamente en el cabello de su novio, cosa que amaba hacer, y lo acarició lentamente.

Pasó a acostarse a su lado y la observó detenidamente, notando que ella le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía de esa forma tan única.

Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar el pequeño rato que tenían antes de que Emmet notara que habían desaparecido y sintieron el calor del otro quemándoles la piel.

- Oye Ed… - murmuró Bella, sin abrir sus párpados.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó el chico, adormilado.

- Gracias por haber permitido que seamos amigos especiales… sino, no estaríamos así ahora…

El cobrizo abrió los ojos y miró su rostro lleno de paz. Ella tenía razón. En primera instancia, él no había querido comenzar una relación amorosa con su mejor amiga, temiendo a que cambiara algo el hecho de que se pudieran dar besos o tocar su piel en partes nunca antes experimentadas.

- Gracias por haber abierto mis ojos – acotó como respuesta, sonriendo.

Bella le devolvió el gesto y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Edward suspiró y la abrazó bien fuerte, seguro de que no la soltaría en lo que le quedara de vida.

Y en medio de toda la paz mezclada con la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos, ambos reconocieron una canción que los hizo reír de forma melodiosa.

Intercambiaron miradas y, sin dejar de sonreír, comenzaron a tararear su tan conocida letra.

- Somos amigos especiales, tú sales conmigo y solo somos amigos…

.

- Te amo, mejor amiga.

- Te amo, mejor amigo… para siempre.

.

**FIN**

**AQUÍ ACABA TODO. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ENVIARON.**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
